What Kind of Human Are You?
by the-voiceless
Summary: OK! Mikeala and Sam break up because Sam was being a total asshole, and now Mikeala is depressed and she sees no hope or any chance in finding another loving and protecting partner in her life. Until it comes falling from the sky.....
1. Found

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"I can't put this any more clear than it already is….Sam. Can you at least try and understand what I'm saying!?"

Mikaela pleaded looking at Sam's back," Please, you have to understand how I've been feeling over the past two months ok?"

Mikaela choked in her throat and she tried to hold back her tears that formed into her eyes, and her vision was getting terribly blurry. Her eyes got so blurry that she was forced to close her eyes and feel the water rush down her cheek, and she opened her eyes again to her worst nightmare. To see her worst pain. She sniffed and she put her all her strong concentration on this sticky situation that made her cringe and made her stomach do flips.

"I can't do this anymore, it's too hard. I can't go through with this. I can't do it Sam. I just can't."

"Mikaela…would you just shut up and let me think!? You're putting WAY too much pressure on me, and I can't think when you do! I just can't! So can you give me, like, 10 minutes?! Maybe 15? Please, Mikaela?" Sam asked and waved his arms up and down unnecessarily and with his fingers weaved together and his locked hands holding up against his chin, and he didn't even look at his girlfriend.

Or his now…..ex-girlfriend.

This was worst nightmare that he had ever came face to face with, and it was way worse than anything he had to put up with, and he hated it so bad. He hated it! Hated it so much. Sam hated _himself_ that he would do such a bad and cold and heartless thing to _his _dear girlfriend, to _his_ Mikaela. And he was pissed off!

"Mikaela…I can't….." Sam trailed off and he tried to restrain himself from crying himself and he came towards Mikaela, who was now sobbing. But instead of crying, he started to panic. Panic! "Listen Mikaela, I know I've been total jerk, but I can change that. Really! Just give me another chance! Please, I know I can do better than I already did, honest, and I'm not even going to lie about it neither!"

Mikaela bit her lip and remembered the first time he squealed to her about something that made him uncomfortable, like when they went to the lookout that Bumblebee took them to when Sam gave her a ride. Sam was freaking out right in front of her.

"Sam! Calm down! Sam, just please--" "No I will not calm down! It seems like the whole world is gonna end and it's all my fault too! I can't do this anymore and it way to hard than it already is! Mikaela, I understand if you never want to see me again. Ok!? I totally understand, because I know what you feel and--" "No, Sam! You don't know how I feel! You hadn't noticed how I felt for the past…2 months! And it sucks Sam, I know! But you've got to pull yourself together and you've--" "NO! Mikaela, will you listen to me please?! I'm losing you! My girlfriend because of all my horrible and cold and heartless and insincere and unbelievable and hard and terrible things I've done through out our relationship! I can NO longer restrain myself to hold in all the frustration and anger that has been clutching at me forever!"

(Writer: OK, let's just say that Sam and Mikaela broke up to be exact!! Since I bet it was obvious already……)

Mikaela and her closest friends sat down around the cafeteria in the City Central Mall talking about her breakup.

"Listen, 'Keala I know that you and Sam broke up, but you need to move along. Why not go back to Trent?" suggested one of her friends, but Mikeala was offended by the sick idea of returning to her immature and hostile and tan-addicted boyfriend!

"NO WAY! He's too much of a jerk and an ass-hole. You've had no idea what he's capable of. I'm never going back to him again, and I hope I don't ever see him again!" Mikeala crossed her arms and huffed and pulled back her hair.

"Well, that's good," Kayla said snickering, and folding her arms and looking the other way. Mikaela looked at her best friend and she saw a small evil look in her blue eyes.

"What does that mean Kayla?" Mikeala asked curiously and Kayla looked at her.

"I'm dating him." She proudly said with her nose up in the air and flipping her blonde hair.

Mikeala gasped! All the rest of her friends gasped and giggled and Mikeala almost fell off her chair in disbelief.

"You're joking!"

"Nope. Trent asked me out to dinner and to a bar. Well, you know what they say: You snooze, you lose. Tough luck, Mikeala!" Kayla snickered and gave a sassy giggle. Oh yea. She went there.

"Congratulations. He's all yours…!" Mikeala waved her hand aimlessly around. Obviously, she didn't care about Trent anymore, and then she got a hard look from Kayla, and it seemed Kayla was disappointed that she wasn't jealous of the sudden news.

All of Mikeala's friends watched the small moment between them, and then the rage had gotten to Kayla and she walked off towards a store. She stomped her red high heels away. Finally, their hard glare at each other ended. Then Mikeala exhaled and crossed her arms and watched Kayla squeal about something.

"Looks like someone has their bitchy face on…" Mikeala said and took a sip of her soda.

"Totally, it seems that Kayla's been going from friend to fiend."

"Seriously."

"Attitude…"

"Catch ya guys later," Mikeala said as she got her Italian leather bag and walked out of the mall, and still as always, she didn't have a car with her whenever she went on a trip. She felt she needed to breathe and get some fresh air and some exercise anyway, so she set out onto the road and then planned to go to the look-out.

She took out her cell-phone and dialed her best friend EVER in the whole entire world: Tanya.

She needed someone to speak too about her horrible and terrible and cold and ridiculous and hard and excruciating and tormenting and haunting breakup that had seemed to forever take a part of her and rip it all to shreds and pieces!!

*ring, ring, ring….*

Tanya: _Hello? Mikeala? Is that you, girl? Tanya here._

Mikeala: _Hey, it's me. _

Tanya: _Hey! Good to hear from you, Mikeala! Listen, sorry about the Sam. He's a bastard._

Mikeala: _Well, that's very sweet of you._

Tanya: _I know. So, whatcha gonna do now? You're not going back to Trent are you?_

Mikeala: _NO! Not again. Never._

Tanya: _Good. Good! You're available again, so what are you going to do? Huh? Huh? HUH!?_

Mikeala: _I don't know, yet. Maybe go man hunting._

Tanya: _Go hunting? Oh yea! That's it 'Keala! Go look for another man that's out there!_

Mikeala: _Looking for a new boyfriend…Need to start over._

Tanya: _Well good luck, I mean, like, come on…it can't be falling from the sky or anything…_

Mikeala: _No, I guess it can't. That's impossible._

Tanya: Yea. _So where are you?_

Mikeala: _Oh, I'm walking down--_

Then Mikeala suddenly stopped to see the BIGGEST shooting star that she ever saw in her life that came falling from the sky!!!! Sonic booms made the earth grumble in displeasure and Mikeala was knocked off of her feet and then she gasped to see the ball of fire crash-land near her and as it did, the air shifted and trees busted into fire.

Mikeala: _HOLY SHIT!!!!_

Tanya: _What the hell is going on!? What's happening!?_

Mikeala knew that she had to keep the whole Transformers and Decepticon thing secret from anyone like her friends, so she thought about something quick!

_Mikeala: U-U-Ummm, I see a-a really, u-ugh, I u-u-u-m, I-I'm spotting a very HOT guy….!! I GOTTA GO! BYE!!!_

_Tanya: Go get em' girl!_

Mikeala snapped her cell-phone shut and went to go quickly investigate this unpredictable and unfortunate and unlikely event that she never thought she'd face again! She thought she was done with the whole alien robot thing after she and Sam had battled the fierce Lord Megatron! She didn't want anything to do with it anymore!

Mikeala ran up on top of the small rugged black hills and came to a large crater that held a large silver and black looking rock or machine. (Autobot? Or Decepticon? Friend or fiend? Good or evil?) Mikeala thought and then the heated giant rock-looking thing started to unfold, and the small little and large silver and metal contraptions began to move and form into a larger and more massive being. It clicked and hissed as it moved and some air escaped, making more hissing noises.

"Oh my god….it's…" Mikaela trailed off to see the large metal being rise up and fall to the ground in a hurry, and it's red ruby eyes beamed open to check its surroundings. It hissed as it opened up and revealed its full form to her and she stood stunned out of her mind. (I thought he was dead!) Mikaela gasped to see an old enemy. Her worst nightmare came back to her and became reality again.

"Barricade…"

That name trembled through her lips and the giant powerful robot had preferred to stand up, but it was crawling and its big arms was the only support it had to move anywhere. It growled and its growl sounded like a rough hum that echoed through her body, and she could already tell that something was wrong with its machinery of its insides and its outsides as well. It was injured.

It whimpered through a howl and its throat and chest clicked as something activated inside, and Barricade. It's machinery joints rubbed together, sounding off high pitched screeches, and Barricade looked directly up at Mikaela with its bright burning eyes of an evil fire. Mikaela gasped and her first reacting intention was to contact Sam or the Autobots to inform them of a surviving Decepticon that was right in front of her!

"L&ave me Al0ne f/esh/ing!!!"

He voiced out in his Decepticon language mixed with some little English language combined and he was definitely not happy that he landed here and had to see her face.

Mikaela stood there and watched as Barricade struggled helplessly tried to stand or move faster of better than to crawl like an animal! Soft and hard pants and moans came from the rumbling machine creature, and it pounded its arms on the earth to move forward. A wounded wild animal this was, and to Mikeala's point of view, it looked SO pathetic to her and she watched amusingly as he did his best to squirm out of the giant crater. As he inched closer, he tumbled backwards, only to start all over again with frustration and extreme annoyance.

"Y-You need some help?"

She asked out of nowhere, not even thinking about the question herself. Then Barricade looked at her and from his arm, formed a large weapon that looked like a tank instead of a gun. Sparks flew out of his arms and created massive killer bullets, and Mikeala ducked down into the first and waited until he was done from his attempt. Fortunately it was only a 10 second attack, then she peeked up and saw that his gun had fallen off his arm and crashed hard into the dirt. With a gasp of breathe, Mikeala gained up all of her courage again.

"Hey…."

Mikeala got closer, only to receive a warning growl that came from the metal lips of the great metal beast. She had to admit, it was being stupid to move. If it moved then it would only injure itself even more, and to her point of view, it was would be a painful way to die.

"Hey!"

Barricade looked up at her. "What!?" Mikeala stiffened and her fists tightened and she stomped down into the crater! She had no idea what she was doing, but she felt that it was right.

"H-Hey, you're hurt."

Mikeala felt sheepish, because it was SO obvious, but she had no idea what do say to him.

"Back off! I have NO need to receive any attention from you or any of your kind for that matter! Go back to your own activities and **LEAVE **me be!"

"But you'll die! Come on, I know a place that--"

"Back off!"

With full power coming from annoyance and frustration from the little human being, Barricade climbed up the massive steep crater and intended to charge at her and crush her fragile body! Mikeala didn't know what to expect, so she backed away only to trip and fall backwards and with her green eyes she saw in horror that the injured Decepticon raised its fist at her and roared without restraint! She screamed and covered her face with her arms and waited for the great pounding to come, but it never did to her surprise. Curious, she put her arms back down and her wide green eyes came in contact with it again.

"D-Damn! Damn it!"

Barricade grumbled. He needed serious recharging. He was too weak to do any damage.

"Told you so!" Mikeala huffed and then gained back her patience and her courage," Listen, I know place where I can fix you up. But I need your cooperation on this one. Ok?"

Barricade attempted to attack her by raising his hands again, but miserably failed and resulted in collapsing hard!

"Hey! Do you want to die!?"

"Die? Yes. To do anything to keep away from you!"

That was an insult, but Mikeala heard better from Sam.

"Come on, let me get a truck and I can haul you over to the shop."

"Shop?" Barricade got curious, and Mikeala noticed he had no idea what that was.

"Yea, there I can help you."

"I do **not** need your help!" He roared in annoyance and fury that was totally unmatched, and Mikeala sighed and she was getting tired of his stubborn attitude towards her.

"Fine. I'll be right back!" Mikeala snapped.

Mikeala turned around and she walked only 6 miles to get to her father's work shop in town, and there she opened the garage to see the towing truck sitting peacefully in the dark.

She got the keys and started it up, and the engine purred and busted out of the huge garage and down the road from where she came from and from where she met Barricade. She put in 'reverse' and pulled in front of the crater, only about 3 yards away and Mikeala noticed that Barricade was still trying to crawl out of there.

"Hey! Listen to me, Barricade! Grab this hook and attach it to yourself, and then I'll pull you out."

Barricade's POV

I had **no** trust to her whatsoever and was calculating in my head what her hidden scheme was, and it was completely ridiculous that I was getting help from a young fleshling that I was suppose to annihilate some time ago! It was beyond my field and if word got out, I won't hear the end of it from my fellow comrades back at base. And I still wonder where are they? Still, this crater was steep and difficult to get out of, and I was also quite curious to know if she would stay true to her word.

Besides, if she did anything 'else' than what she promised me, I could squash her right there without any regret or remorse whatsoever. It was awkward and strange to the know the knowledge that she would help me, even when I tried to kill her many times.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come on!"

I gave a growl through my engine for her sudden command. She was insane to help me. Stupid. But she was taking this chance? She knew that I could kill her, but she stays?

I saw the chain waiting for me, and so then I was decided to take some dangerous chances too. I grabbed it and pulled roughly and connected the chain to my bumper on my chest and locked it tightly together so it would not go loose. Surprise! She had stayed true to her word, and she started the earth machine and it began to pull me from the giant hole. I began to help as I crawled out of there with my arms that were still in contact with the rest of my body, and it was no sooner that I found myself out of the crater. Now, I was free to what I pleased. Maybe kill her. But I wanted to know what her identity was first, since I knew I have known her from somewhere else before in the past.

I looked at her and scanned her. Yes, it was her! My scanners detected the same thing when I first saw her. It was Ladiesman217's friend and ally and comrade, and was to be (possibly) his future mate. But what was she, ally of the Autobots, doing helping a Decepticon?

"There, is that better? Now we can go to my dad's shop. You do want to be fixed up, don't you?"

A question. She asked me. Was it worth answering? Maybe. I was in dire need of medical attention, and she was offering it to me freely, and her heart rate did not speed up. She was telling no lies.

"Well, do you? Barricade?"

She spoke my name. I didn't think she'd remember.

"Yes……"

I finally spoke after calculating things in my head, and she started her earth machine back on and drove off. After many earth minutes of thinking, it dawned upon me of what everyone else called her. I knew she was familiar. I remember her name.

Mikeala Banes.


	2. Harsh and Kind Promises

Chapter 2:

It took awhile to drive back to the shop with an alien robot in the back of the truck, but Mikeala managed somehow and Barricade still couldn't believe that a human (a **human**!) was helping him in his time on need, and he was still pondering. Right now he felt very ashamed of himself for presenting weakness to the small female human, and even more how truly pathetic he had become! Ashamed, well, more like embarrassed in the knowledge that he was in this position. Riding in the back of a earth machine. Even more he was furious about it, but he kept silent and was still very curious to see what the wondrous female human would do next. Now, instead of being humiliated, Barricade was being fascinated and entertained by the tiny and slim female human's small compassionate actions and duties towards him.

Mikeala couldn't help but feel good about herself for helping someone (or something) out and memories brought her back to her and Bumblebee back at Mission City. This was almost the same thing, but different in some ways here and there…and there. There was some answers, though, she couldn't figure out herself while she was coming up to the shop near her house.

Why was she helping a Decepticon again?

She still didn't know herself.

Another question was: Why hadn't he killed her yet? His arms and canons were still in good shape…a little and he gave no signals that harm would come from him. He had been calm the whole way here.

She guessed that he was trying to answer questions in his head too, and then she got out of the truck and walked to the back, where he lay silently and he looked so hopeless and…sad?

Mikeala thought that all the Decepticons had no emotion (maybe except Wheelie) at all, and then that gave her another question: Why was he so sad? Mikeala kept a short good distance from him, just in case he did anything to hurt her.

"H-Hey…."

He didn't answer.

"Ok, you can unchain yourself, and maybe you can do your best to come over to the garage."

To her very surprise! He did as she commanded! (**holy crap**!) His massive strong, yet wounded, arms lifted up and unchained himself from the truck and crawled to the garage and there he sat. He sat with something bugging him, and she knew it.

"Hey, Barricade? Something wrong?"

Mikeala asked, and he looked up at her and his bright burning crimson eyes darted in her direction.

"**Nothing**! Do not ask questions to me, fleshling! J-Just do as you had promised to me and I'll do my part and keep silent for the earth days to come, fleshling."

He put his head down, with no appreciation of what she was doing for him. She gave a small smirk, even to his harsh attitude. He was bothered by something, and it was ok to keep that to himself, Mikeala understood that he needed to be left alone.

"Ok. I'll keep my promise. But can I ask you a favor?"

This caught Barricade's attention and he slowly moved his head in her direction, and Mikeala gave a small smile, and for a moment Barricade saw something he had never seen before.

"Can you…break your promise?"

Barricade narrowed his eyes in come confusion, and Mikeala still kept her soft smile upon her face.

"What?"

Barricade asked, and Mikeala leaned on the garage door.

"I don't want you to be silent."

Barricade closed his eyes and looked away quickly, for he no longer wanted to meet her gaze, and he looked away in fury! How could she be so kind to him, when he had been so unkind to her? She was indeed….a wondrous female human being.

"Ok, it's 11:59, and I need to go to sleep. I'll come to you first thing in the morning, ok? But I have a few things to do tomorrow, I'll still have time for you. Another promise."

Barricade stayed silent. Pondering. Mikeala gave a small smirk and closed the garage doors with a soft thud and walked back to her house. Mikeala knew better than to keep an alien robot in her garage, but she was a girl who was indeed wondrous she had to admit to herself, and it amused her to see a foe undergo help from a human being. Mikeala knew already that Barricade hated it, and she figured out that that was bothering him, and made him feel sad…or maybe ashamed. She figured him out already, by just one look upon his metal face.

Her dad wasn't in the house, so this gave her the opportunity to watch TV and eat all the junk food she wanted and to writer her secret diary in her room too. She opened her little book she got from under her bed and got out her fuzzy black and pink pen and began to write.

Dear Diary:

Today was SO totally unexpected, and it wasn't….really….out of the ordinary. Not at all of actually. I mean, I've seen things like 'them' before, but this time was very different before. WAY different.

It seems to me, I found a very special someone (or something, I guess) to keep me company and busy for the rest of the summer. Just to do something in the time being. I have no idea what I'm going to do with it when I'm done with it. Maybe let it go free?

I'm not alone anymore. Ok! Ok! I admit it! It's a Decepticon! A freakn evil foe of Prime and the others! Omg, what am I going to tell them if they ever find out? Well….that's '**if**' they find out. Wow, this was more exciting than I imagined it would be, like keeping a secret lover! Secret lover? Where did that come from? Oh well. I never knew that this would happen, and the reason I didn't leave him to die was because….

That's another question I had to ask myself in the future again.

Mikeala closed her little diary and snuck it back under her bed, and she was proud she picked a good hiding place, even from Wheelie. The little blue robot was still on a 2 month hunt for the damn thing. But Mikeala was smart so she chose the bed. Speaking of the little blue mischievous robot….where was he?

As if on cue, he came darting towards her room and into her lap clinging onto her waist with a loud high-pitched squeal squalling from its mouth! It was freakn scared!

"One of 'them' is here! Don't let them find me Warrior Goddess!"

"Wheelie! What's wrong!? Whose here?"

"I-I saw a-a Decepticon in the garage! It's gonna kill us! It was big and black and huge and horrible and terrifying and large a-and it's still there, I know it! Run!"

Mikeala gave a chuckle and tore off the shivering and horribly terrified blue robot in her arms who convulsed without restraint!

"Wheelie, it's not gonna--"

"We gotta call Optimus!"

Mikeala shrieked at the name of 'Optimus' and then she jumped and tackled down the shaking and whiny robot and she turned it to face her, and she gripped it tightly.

"**You listen to me, Wheelie**!" Mikeala hissed through her teeth and it seemed she was about to pop it's head off!

Wheelie could've swore the Warrior Goddess's eyes flash red, as if she was a Decepticon herself.

Barricade's POV

Hearing shrieks and small screams coming from the female human's house was no pleasant at all, it was in the matter of fact…annoying. And how he wished he had his fuse cannon right now. Then he'd destroy the horrible human noises! Until, he heard a strange noise…or voices……coming straight from the house, and he listened in to the interesting conversation that restrained him from the thoughts of the fuse cannon.

_**Mikeala: You are NOT going to call Optimus and all those other Autobots!**_

_**Wheelie: Well, why not!?**_

_**Mikeala: Because if you do, then there'd be hell to pay!**_

_**Wheelie: What!?**_

_**Mikeala: Listen, if Optimus knows that Barricade is here, he'll kill him!**_

_**Wheelie: Good! **_

_**Mikeala: *slaps him senseless***_

_**Wheelie: Ow!**_

_**Mikeala: You can't tell anyone! Not even my dad! You have to promise, or I'll torch your eye! AGAIN!**_

_**Wheelie: Gonna keep this from your dad?**_

_**Mikeala: Yes, and he's gonna try and contact the government and then that means Will and those army men are going to come for him. If they know too then they'll hunt him!**_

_**Wheelie: So…that's not good?**_

_**Mikeala: NO!**_

_**Wheelie: Well….your dad's not here anyway..**_

_**Mikeala: Still! You have to keep Barricade a secret!**_

_**Wheelie: Why do you want to take care of him!?**_

_**Mikeala: ……..**_

_**Wheelie: Whatever!**_

The conversation ended and Barricade was speechless. Utterly and stupidly speechless. The human was defending him! What in Primus did he do to earn her trust and….what was the word? The strange human word….what was it? Love? Yes, that's it! What did he do to earn such a thing? Nothing! So why did she care so much? She was indeed the **most** stupidest female human he had EVER met.

He no longer cared after that, then he went into recharge mode. And he was no aware that Mikeala was watching him from the window with her hand holding up her head by her chin, and the savior of the great Decepticon went to her bed.

!!!!_**MORNING**_!!!!

Mikeala woke up at 5:00 in the morning and she dragged herself, literally, from her bed and into the kitchen to make some breakfast and she needed to go 'Job Hunting' by looking in the newspaper and she needed to go downtown for some missing groceries and other items too, then she needed to go back to the shop and work on the cars and trucks, then after Mikeala had to baby-sit at the Clarks tonight.

Mikeala was totally booked.

She made her breakfast and walked out of her house and to the small mailbox in front of the yard and she got some mail and the newspaper out and began to read through. She went back inside and sat on the couch while she turned the news on. Wheelie pounced up in his '_I'm happy and I don't care what any of you think_' look and he got comfortable on a cushion and curled into a ball, like a kitty! Adorable.

Mikeala smiled looked at the clock and it was 5:45, and she needed an hour to read through the newspaper, then go downtown, to the shop, and baby-sit. And getting only 5 hours of sleep, wouldn't really help her. So she sat down and began her miserable day.

Barricade's POV

Recharge….was SO good, and it was better than the damn crater! He stretched out and then he accidentally kicked something, and then he quickly looked to see the garage door with a small dent in it almost forming a hole in it. Barricade was confused and shocked, and then he had forgotten that--oh yea.

The female human being. The earth machine. The drive to the shop. The large wooden garage. The small, jealous, blue traitor ex-Decepticon robot rambling on about him. Then he remembered….the female human defended him and that she wanted to--

(**NO**!) He thought in his mind! (**No**!) Barricade couldn't help it anymore! This was WAY beyond his own regular field! He pounded his hand against the gravel and roared out his fury!

**RAGE**!

How could this happen to him!? He, freely, received help from the filthy human being, presented himself pathetic to it none the less, and now he has taken refuge in its disgusting building called a freakn garage! It pissed him off so MUCH!!!!!!

"NO! This can't be happening!"

I roared and pounded my hands to the earth, as if to crack the earth open, and I grinding my claws at the cement that was beneath me. I peeled off a small part of the cement and threw it out the door, and it flew out the door and it crashed into other cars that were already smashed already. The sound of machinery rubbing and grinding together reminded me SO much of all the battles I've been through, it was….satisfying.

Mikeala heard the horrible lion roars that boomed through her house, making it shiver and the loud smashing that came from outside and Mikeala quickly jumped to her feet and ran outside to see a piece of cement crashed against other already-mashed up cars and trucks! (Barricade!) She thought and she ran to the garage.

Mikeala saw that Barricade was moaning and grunting and holding his head and moving back in forth, trying to comfort himself.

"Barricade, what happened--"

"**LEAVE ME BE**!!" He showed his metal teeth and he was in NO mood to be talked to, and he was serious and he meant business. He was obviously pissed off, and Mikeala didn't want to push it even further.

Mikeala sighed, and even though he raised his voice to a maximum level in a robotic way, but she heard louder from Sam.

"Listen, Barricade. I have some stuff to do, but I'll be back in the evening, ok? I have to go to work on the other side of town and maybe the city. Then I'll repair you, just like I promised," Mikeala gave a small and assuring smile, that seemed to have calmed Barricade down a bit, and then she was willing to give another promise. "And then, when I'm done repairing you. I'll leave you alone."

Mikeala promised. With that she left.

Barricade's POV

The female human left me alone, just like I wanted, and I didn't care of I sounded greedy, it was what I wanted. Inside the house, the female human got some accessories and objects needed for the female human's daily routine for the day, and then she began to….walk? I was confused by her actions. She said that her work was on the other side of town or the city, and she was walking? I would insist on giving her a ride but I am not capable of performing--

Wait.

Wait a minute!

I….I w-wanted to help h-her!? Help a human? What is going on with me? Ever since she had helped me, something's changed. Maybe I crash-landed onto Earth a bit too hard. What's happening to me!? Something's definitely wrong with me. Must be a malfunction going on in my systems. It was against my nature to help a human…but wait….was it really against my nature? Against my systems? I am a Decepticon, follower of Lord Megatron, maybe it was Megatron that made me feel--wait! Of course it was Lord Megatron! I don't need to help any human beings! I…am…indeed losing all sense in my existence.

If that was the case, then I **really** needed repairing.


	3. Babies and Thoughts

Chapter 3

Mikeala's day was, as usual, hard as hell! She had to walk 23 miles to get downtown and buy A LOT of groceries, take a taxi cab that took out 45$ from her purse to get to her job on the other side of town (or city), she had to work on 16 cars and trucks to get them cleaned, fixed, updated, and ready to do some driving for the customers.

Then she was relieved to know she could go back home, and 14 hours was extreme hard work for her, but how she survives, she may never know herself. From 5:00 in the morning to 7:00 in the evening could make anyone crash and burn.

Mikeala went inside her house and was completely exhausted from walking 6 miles away from wherever she had to come from. But then she remembered that she had to baby-sit at the Clarks at 7:30 and she had to stay there until 10:00. Another 3 hours have been added onto her agenda. Just what she needed….

Barricade's POV

I was still in recharge all throughout the day. And I was SO bored! I needed to have something to do. Usually in a time of extreme boredom, (as such in a situation like this) I would go do target practice or destroy something that was in my reach and enjoy the horrid destruction that was caused by my own clawed hands!

That's what I call enjoyment!

But…every once in awhile, that little blue robot would come along and hackle me every 25 minutes! Speaking of such nonsense that I was only here to spy and kill the female human being when her back was turned and use her to get to the other Autobots. It was obvious he was worried and jealous all at the same time, and it was amusing and even more it was a bit sad. It was sad he had been attached to the filthy human being, and he saw to it that he was to protect her.

It was too much rambling for my liking, and soon I got tired, bored, and mostly annoyed and angered by this ex-Decepticon's small squeaking mouth that just didn't know how to fragging **shut up** when it really needed to! Like right now!

Finally I used the car door on the left side to send him flying out of the roof and nothing would I see, but a little black dot soaring through the sky like those earth feathery creatures.

Then I hated myself for admitting it, but I missed the female human's rambling, and then wondered when she'd be back to come and fix him. Well it was better than the other robot's voice. He sat. Again. Bored. She had made a promise to him. Maybe these organics don't keep true to their word after all, but still….he hoped.

Mikeala looked out her window and watched the dark blue sky, and wondered if she'll ever see Sam again. But she didn't want that on her mind again, so she went out to her garage and it was 7:15, so she had some time to check up on Barricade's injuries.

She walked out and then she remembered that there was a huge dent in the wooden doors. The cement incident. She couldn't forget. Mikeala opened the garage doors to see Barricade laying in the corner like a scared metal feral, waiting for something to happen.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"That little blue robot, traitor, better stay AWAY from me!" Barricade's engine growled and Mikeala rolled her eyes in annoyance. (Damn it Wheelie!) She walked up to him, totally unafraid of his burning anger that he had presented not a moment ago.

"Don't worry Barricade, I'm deal with him later." Mikeala's thought about that troublesome blue robot. Then the thought of the torch came to her mind, and she grinned evilly.

"Alright, come on. I need to see what I'm up against."

"What?"

"Your injuries. I need to see how serious they are. Let's start with your arms. Come down here?"

Barricade gave no restraint. He put both his arms down and Mikeala smiled at his cooperation and examined everything!

"Your wires are fried, heated, dented, jammed, crunched, slammed, cut, snapped, a-and-and this is going to be a challenge…" Mikeala scratched her head in confusion and some worry. (Where am I going to get the tools and parts for this?) She thought and then she took a look at her watch and she gasped sharply making Barricade jump in surprise, and Mikeala felt the urge to _scream_ as the clock read 7:20!!

"Holy shit! Oh my god! I g-gotta go! I'm _**SO**_ dead! If I don't make it, then I-I'm not gonna get the money I need, and this is all falling apart right in front of my face! This can't be happening to me! Oh my god, I hate this **SO **much!"

"Heart rate has dramatically increased. Temperature has raised over 95 degrees."

"What? What's wrong with you?"

"Me? What of you fleshling?"

"I'm freaking out!"

"Your what? Is this a daily female reaction?"

"Well…I guess so. Sometimes."

"What is your concern fleshling?" His engines drummed, and Mikeala was getting her purse.

"I'm late! I need to run to their house!"

"Run? Why waste your human energy by running?"

"What other way can I get there on time?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHAA" Mikeala was **screaming **her heart out and as she did her lungs went dry as Barricade jumped a fence only precisely 10 feet in the air in his car form!! The great speedy Decepticon's engines roared like a serious demented lion of doom! He then landed with a hard jolt at the front of the car and Mikeala's head couldn't help but rock back and forth forcefully and she could've swore her neck snapped and popped in a few places. Barricade, on his view, was terribly enjoying the sight of her pain being horribly and yet amusingly performed on his leather seats in the passenger seat and the feel of her wriggling slim body that rubbed against his fine seats.

Mikeala did her makeup completely nicely when she left her house and she looked like herself when she left.

But when she arrived in the Clark's backyard in the passenger seat of Barricade, her long silky hair perfect hair was _now_ a complete bush of wild and unevenness and she could've swore a squirrel run out of it! Well she felt something in her hair….

Her makeup that halfway made her the perfect goddess she was, was now smudged and her hot sweat and other filthiness made her appear as if a wet towel smothered her violently, as if suicide. Mikeala thought that Barricade was trying to kill her, but he did help her in getting at the Clark's in time for baby-sitting. For a moment, Mikeala thought if Barricade _really_ needed to be fixed. He did a **damn** good job at driving, and she had no idea what real injuries he did have. Mikeala toppled out of the police car and onto the ground on her ass, and she scoffed.

"I'm driving next time…."

"Thank you SO much, Mikeala. We really needed a baby-sitter." Mrs. Clark said with a smile on her face and she added her red lipstick and her light blue mascara and she got her scarf. Mikeala smiled and was blushing slightly because she was quite embarrassed since she looked like crap in front of them. Mr. Clark wondered if she was even Mikeala Banes, but Mikeala proved herself by her identity card.

"Well, Mrs. Clark…what can I say? I'm here for whatever you need."

"Thank you again, Mikeala. We'll be back at 10:00 and no later than that," promised Mr. Clark, and both parents went out the door to leave Mikeala with 4 babies to hand. Until 10:00.

There was 3 girls and 1 boy, but all 4 were total sweethearts and Mikeala loved kids.

"Aww, your so cute," Mikeala cooed softly and she held one of the tiny soft infants in her arms and softly and slowly walked back and forth and she snuggled them to her chest in a protecting way.

Barricade's POV

I was still in the backyard, and I felt good to drive fast and speed my way down the highway like that! Then I felt very proud of myself that I drove long 8 miles in 5 minutes 23 seconds time and usually the fleshy human said it usually took 15 minutes to get here. It was a damn world record I'd say. Damn I was good.

Sitting out in the backyard was boring enough, but then something caught my attention! I widened his optics and zoomed towards the window and stared inside intently. I have _**NEVER**_ been _**SO**_ fascinated in all of my existence by something so little!!! But literally, it was little, squishy, and very….very tiny and…p-pink!!

Mikeala was swaying back and forth with a little warm bottle of sweet milk in her hand and the lips of the small sweet baby was sipping out of the bottle away like no tomorrow! And it was…the most precious sight that Mikeala ever saw, and the baby was so warm and soft.

"Oh, your such a cute little baby…." Mikeala cooed and she felt warm and fluffy inside whenever she had a baby with her. Barricade had NO idea that…'something' he was suppose to **hate** was so…cute. He had never used that word (EVER) before and he felt something weird in his circuits. An _unknown_ electricity came flowing though him, and the strange thought of 'sparklings' came to him, and the thought of a 'mate' as well. He growled and shook the horrible thought away, and was disturbed now. He really needed repairing.

Mikeala suddenly saw Barricade glancing curiously through the window of the house and she smiled and walked outside. Barricade suddenly jumped at her sudden presence and in doing so, the earth and house rumbled at his pounding actions and movements! Mikeala giggled and then she thought she saw Barricade blush for a quick moment! (He hides his feelings quite well, doesn't he?) Mikeala smiled.

"Hey. Saw you through the window."

He didn't answer. Possibly from some little embarrassment.

"Would you like to see her? Closer?"

Mikeala grinned and walked over to him and slightly held up the little baby girl who was silently sleeping.

"No-No, I…stop…I…" Barricade trailed off and soon his high fascination and curiosity gripped him tightly, and he edged closer to the squishy smaller female human being that was in the arms of the other female being and fully examined it with its scanners.

"So small….it's a small organic filthy being."

"It's called a baby," Mikeala giggled," It's a baby girl."

"Do you ever want to have children?"

Barricade couldn't believe he asked that question.

"Of course! Well, like, after I find a boyfriend, date, get married, settle down and then let the magic do it's stuff…"

"What is this '_magic_' you speak of?"

Mikeala didn't really want to explain the whole thing about the _magic_ and then Mikeala furiously blushed.

"Nevermind…"

Barricade examined the squishy thing even further, until Mikeala suddenly asked," Wanna hold her?" Barricade stiffened at her sudden question! Yes!? No!? Maybe!? Mikeala saw he was nervous," It's ok. It's ok…." Mikeala cooed at him just like she did at the baby. Barricade got really tense and without knowing it, he put his large metal hand in front of her and Mikeala placed the baby girl in his palm and his fingers formed a cup, so the baby wouldn't slide off.

The baby somewhat wriggled around when knowing it left Mikeala's warm arms and then opened it's big brown eyes to the crimson red ones of Barricade, and Barricade sat there…not knowing what the baby will do next. Instead of shrieking in panic and fear or crying out for dear help, the baby just shrieked with bursting joy that surprised itself, Barricade, and even Mikeala.

"Aww! How cute! She likes you! Aww! You're gonna make a good dad one day…" Mikeala complimented sweetly and Barricade sat there confused and shocked at the infants reaction towards him. Then Barricade remembered his past thoughts and gave a small smirk to himself. Sparklings. But who would be his mate?

He wondered to himself.

Mikeala was proud of Barricade and happy too. She never knew that he could be SO gentle! It was a cute scene, and all through the time Barricade held the baby Mikeala thought about his question. She did want to have kids when she grew up. Hell, she wanted kids now! But first, she had to find her perfect spouse, if he was out there somewhere.

It was finally, almost, 10:00 and Mikeala was quite exhausted! She knew she was working harder than she needed to, but she had to have the money for her and her dad as well. She can grow quite desperate. Then the parents came and took their beloved little babies and Mikeala went on her way and out the door. Mikeala got in the cop car, and the Clarks wondered why she was driving a cop car…but they didn't ask anything.

Barricade, this time, took his time driving back to the house and Mikeala didn't need to clutch tightly onto the leather seats for dear life this time. She was calm…and tired!

"Human, if my scanning is correct, you're bones have grown hard, and your temperature is cooled down. It is a body sigh that you are out of energy for today?"

"Totally. I want to go to bed, so bad! I'm exhausted!"

Barricade stayed perfectly silent, and there was an awkward silence and in the passenger seat, he felt that Mikeala had suddenly grown restless and her heart rate did not speed up or go down. It was calm. Her heart was calm as well. She was calm. She was asleep! She was asleep! Barricade couldn't blame her, she had been active all day and her body was in deadly need of a recharge.

This was a problem.

How was she going to get out of the car? He couldn't transform with her in him. And he didn't want to awake her, because if he did, her body would suddenly react. It wouldn't be good for her. Humans are so fragging' fragile, it wasn't even funny!

Barricade arrived in front of her house, and soon he looked up stuff on the internet. Teenage human beings needed at least 8 hours of sleep, even more if they wanted to. His clock read it was 10:30, and Mikeala needed to get up at 5:00 in the morning to begin her daily routine. The female human being would only get 5 hours and 30 minutes of sleep! That would be torture! Even he need to recharge as well. So, finally Barricade decided to let the female human being sleep on his leather seats and he turned the heater on, so Mikeala Banes would not be cold.


	4. Weddings and ExBfs

Chapter 4

Mikeala Banes expected to be on her own bed in her own bedroom, but no. She was in a different place than her bedroom, and she was in a smaller space with little foot room, and it smelled like a different scent! (Where am I?) Mikeala jumped up! Mikeala took in a few breathes and she realized that she wasn't kidnapped after all.

It was better.

She was with Barricade! She was still in the cop car. Safe, but confused. Then she remembered that she fell asleep on him last night, and it was very uncomfortable to sleep in her regular clothes than in her Pjs. But it didn't matter anymore, then a small smile grew upon her face and she couldn't help herself but to chuckle and then grow into a small laughter. She was touched. (Aww, thank you Barricade.) Mikeala thought happily and she knew that Barricade didn't want to wake her up, just to leave her in peace and let her sleep. An act of kindness.

It was actually _so_ easy to read him and to see straight through him, and to know what he was all about. He was living and going on through his existence in a cold and terrible solitude, and for Barricade, the solitude was more painful than it sounded. But he can take it. He was a Decepticon. And Decepticons always, **ALWAYS** had to be so hard and so cold, especially in way, and that's all he ever learned from the cruel and dark warlord himself Megatron.

Barricade was still in recharge mode, and as he was, Mikeala couldn't help but feel _sorry_ for him. He built his own Hell around himself, and Barricade preferred to be trapped there himself, and he did so by his own will. Mikeala softly rubbed her long slender fingers across his seats and she did so, with kindness.

"What do you want in life?"

Her soft rosy lips whispered, and she grew curious to what he wanted in his life, instead of death, blood, and war. She had to fight to small growls and hisses of Barricade, and survive to give him all the kindness she could possibly offer. This reminded of her and Sam, and this time she promised herself that she needed to be stronger for her man. Now, she wants to know what Barricade wanted in his life. No war. No death. There had to be something else for him. Is there?

Mikeala asked and she felt sorry for this spirit broken metal beast, but he was no beast. He was…kind, if you only take another good look. She opened the door and got out and she went up and sat in the driver's seat, and she took a hold of the steering wheel. (Oh, Barricade. You and I are…almost similar. We were both hurt, and it's ok to admit it. That's why I like spending time with you, and mostly the reason I saved your life.)

"Would you fight for what you want?"

Mikeala would soon make herself cry if she didn't stop this emotional moment with a cop car, so she got out and went inside the house and went to make breakfast.

Barricade could feel something. He felt something slowly and gently sliver its way down…i-inside o-of him, and he didn't want to wake up from recharge because it felt so good. As if from a dream within a dream, he would feel and hear everything a voice said and asked. It was actually questions, and it was interesting questions as well.

_**What do you want in life?**_

_**Would you fight for what you want?**_

He's never come across such ridiculous questions. Stupid questions, but he would like to answer those stupid questions, if only he had the answer. He didn't know what these touches meant at all! It was beyond him, but in his senses, he thought it was sending a message. But what? Nothing has ever touched him like that. Ever. He couldn't tell what it was, and then to his disappointment, it stopped, and as it did, the dream ended. He opened his red optics and there was nothing that presented itself to him, and so he had no idea where those touches came fro---

He gasped! (Oh Primus!!) His wires began to overheat themselves and his fans busted on to cool himself down from the extreme undeniable heat that was blazing on his sensitive wires, and he did many calculations in his head to make sure if he was right. And he was.

It all resulted in Mikeala Banes!

She was the one who touched him. She was the one who gave those strange touches, so strange it left him utterly speechless and confused. He had no idea what those touches meant! (What did she do!?_ Was it a sign to do something horrible to him? Break him down? Warn him that something horrible was going to happen!? What was it!? (Frag! What does it mean!? Stupid disgusting fleshling!) Barricade thought gritting his teeth together and he shook his whole car frame. He had slowly began to worry! Then there was those questions that she asked him when she thought he had been in recharge mode.

"What do I want? What else would I fight for?"

The great Decepticon knew that there was only war to fight for, and he enjoyed that knowledge very much to his liking. But this…fleshy female human being was planting a virus in his systems, and it got worse by day. He was astounded! What kind of virus was this?

"What is this!? Why doesn't it leave me alone!?" Barricade asked himself, and maybe he--

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A high-pitched female cry rang from the house and it howled and echoed through his form and Barricade jumped up in fear and then busted out of the garage doors and skidded on the dirt and dashed towards the house where Mikeala was, and then he came to a sudden halt as he saw Mikeala running around inside the house like a mad woman!!! (What is she doing!?) Barricade observed the female wonder.

"_**YOU'RE SO JOKING!!! YOU'RE JOKING!! OH MY GOD!! THAT IS SO AWESOME!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!**_"

The female human being lost all sense of her sanity! Then Barricade looked a bit closer at her, and there was something wrong with her eyes. (What? How can this be? W-Water?) Many small streams came down and he had no idea what caused it.

Barricade did internet search and it had something to do with emotions such as happiness, sadness, hatred, or loneliness. Barricade has never seen Mikeala cry like this, so this was a discovery.

"Fleshling! What happened now!?" Barricade commanded to know, and Mikeala snapped her small earth communication device closed and wiped away the water.

"That was my friend…s-she's getting _**married**_!"

Barricade narrowed his optics in some confusion at that last word of the fleshling's sentence. (M-Married?) The crazy teenage female human being jumped up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down and up and down. (Heart rate: Speeding. Temperature: Rising dramatically.) Barricade thought to himself and he was still confused at her reaction and expressions.

Mikeala saw the expression on his face and she wondered to herself for a moment. "D-Do you…do you even know what 'marrying' means?"

Barricade shook his head. Mikeala smiled. She'd have fun with this, and then Barricade listened intently.

"Ok, it's called 'Marriage' and it includes a male and female who bond together forever after they say a few stuff to each other like '_I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you_' kind of stuff. And some other things that tell each other that they're going to be together forever, until time ends. And it beautiful. Just gorgeous."

(Forever?) Barricade thought. (Love?) Barricade had no idea what that meant, and the internet couldn't explain it.

"Then they can get married anywhere. You can bring their families, friends, and everyone else you know. Then after the male and female are both married then they go and live the rest of their lives with each other, and live happily ever after."

Barricade understood….a little, but not the whole thing. (Love? Possibly the female human being can explain…)

"Fleshling!"

Mikeala looked back at him. "Yea?"

"I have a question that needs answering."

"Ok. Shoot."

"W-What is love?"

Mikeala stood wide-eyed, and she knew she'd have a rough time answering that question. But all she needed to do was to take her time with Barricade, and let him understand what love is.

"Any other questions, Cade?" Mikeala asked, using a new nickname of his, and he didn't seem to mind.

"Yes. What does the '_married_ _couple_' do after the bonding ritual? If they are to be together forever then what do they do to accomplish it?"

Mikeala blushed and just blurted it out.

"Sex."

Barricade nodded. "Where?" Barricade sensed her uneasiness and her heart rate sped up.

"At a-a special p-place…" Mikeala rubbed her head and looked down and she tried to not act weird.

"What place? Where? Hmm? Where _exactly_?"

"M-Mostly anywhere t-they want…"

"Care to give an example?"

Mikeala thought for a while and there was one place that she could think ok and she blushed furiously.

"Umm, the bed….."

"Really? What activity do they do?"

Mikeala coughed loudly again and again with her hand over her mouth in the form of a ball and then she ran back inside the house before Barricade could ask any other horrific uncomfortable and personal questions about marriage, sex, and life. Mikeala blushed furiously.

Barricade had gotten his amusement.

"By the way! The wedding's tomorrow!"

Barricade narrowed his optics.

"What's a wedding?"

THE NEXT DAY:

THE WEDDING

"Oh, wow! This is so awesome! I love weddings!" exclaimed Mikeala and she got out of cop car and she was wearing her white dress with her white high heels and she wore her black necklace and earrings. Mikeala got out of the passenger seat and her smile beamed over the white decorated place that was covered with white roses, ribbons, pillars, carpets, curtains, and gorgeous statues! It was freakn gorgeous!

Then Barricade's holoform stepped out of the car and he slammed the door closed, and he looked at the place called a 'church' with some little disgust and some confusion and he looked over at Mikeala, who was raging and popping with joy from the look of her bright expressions and unnecessary actions!

"Is this the place?"

"Yep! And when I got the phone call, I couldn't believe who was getting married."

"Who?" Barricade tilted his head

Mikeala gained her breathe…."_**Kayla and Trent**_! I was SO freakn shocked and scared, but at the same time, I was happy for them. Even though Kayla was being a bitch at time, I still love her as a friend. And even though Trent was a total dick when we broke up, I-I…I….really don't care about him actually. But I care about Kayla."

"Hmm, this can be interesting to see, fleshling. Examining the human's bonding ritual of a male and female on this earth day of July 8th at the hour of 5 o'clock."

"Yes. Yes it is. And guess what? I'm the Maid of Honor!" Mikeala jumped up and down.

"A what?"

"I'll explain later…."

A FEW LONG MINUTES INTO THE WEDDING

"You may kiss your bride!!"

Trent gave a lustful growl and grin to his beautiful bride in white and he quickly dove into Kayla and smothered her passionately with his big strong arms wrapped around her and everyone cheered while they were in that beautiful moment! It was a beautiful moment that would signal they would live their lives happily…..or a very shitty life. Even Mikeala clapped her hands together, but Barricade did nothing, just stared at the couple and had an emotionless expression on his face. (Still in his holoform.) And Mikeala couldn't help but cry and as she did it ruined her mascara as she did it was smearing under her eyes. It was only a little, but it was still a problem and Barricade watched her intently from the unknown crowd. Mikeala smiled at him and sniffed.

"Damn it…" Mikeala grabbed a cloth from her purse and opened up a small mirror and began to wipe the wet and smeared mascara away and then she chuckled at what a mess she was. Mikeala always cried at any wedding, and Barricade still watched her with some amusement and curiosity at her sudden reaction at a few little words between a male and female and this whole thing was an education session for him.

Then after that Kayla came up to them with a big smile on her face and with a big white diamond ring on her left hand, and with a beautiful white veil on her head.

"Hey, Mikeala! I'm _SO_ glad that you came!" Kayla and Mikeala gave each other a hug.

"I'm _**SO**_ happy for you, Kayla! I wish you and T-Trent, that jerk, a happy life. No offense."

"None taken." Kayla said rolling her eyes and then she saw Barricade walking up next to Mikeala as if in a possessive way. (Still in his holoform) And she gave a big smile, and Kayla loved how Barricade looked, with the black spiked hair, dark brown eyes that looked like black, and he was quite tall and he was so extremely muscular, it wasn't even funny! Kayla gave a bigger smile and she looked at him up and down.

"Mikeala, whose this?" Kayla pointed her finger at him.

"Oh, this is…this is…" Mikeala tried to think of something fast and quick, but she was blank!

"Rick…Barricade, Rick Barricade…" the sexy man answered and Kayla and him shook hands.

"I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to meet some friends."

Mikeala smiled and went over to a couple of excited friends who also wore white and black Bridesmaids dresses and they were talking excitedly amongst themselves and then Mikeala looked back on over to Rick (aka Barricade) and it seemed Rick was not amused by Kayla's random rambling that went on and on!

Mikeala narrowed her eyes, and it seemed that he was somewhat enjoying the small conversation and she didn't like how Kayla was making those famous googly 'eyes' at him, after all she is married to Trent! (What are they talking about?) Mikeala folded her arms. Then she gave a small gasp in a huff that Kayla touched his arm, and trailed her finger tips down towards his hands. But to Mikeala's relief, Rick pulled away just in time and Kayla seemed disappointed, and she was glad that he didn't let Kayla get what she wanted. Rick (aka Barricade) was with her now, so she wasn't going to let anyone steal him away from her. (He's mine Kayla. Back away.) Mikeala flinched. Did she just think that?

Rick somehow squeezed out of that conversation with Kayla and came rushing towards her again. As he was walked towards Mikeala, her other friends gasped to see him coming towards her and they quickly gathered around in a small circle to fix their eyes on them and talk among themselves and started to blush madly.

"Holy shit, he's freakn hot! Oh, man!"

"Mi-Mikeala, are you with him!?"

"He's SO much hotter than Trent!"

"A thousand times hotter!"

"He's coming towards us!"

"Is he single!? He's coming at us!"

"He's coming towards Mikeala!"

"How come she gets all the good guys!?"

Mikeala turned around in time to see Rick (aka Barricade) right in front of her, and he looked horribly sick and looked about ready to freakn puke or something more horrible than that!

"Barri--I mean, Rick! What's wrong? Are you ok? Ok, you're not ok. What's wrong? You can tell me." Mikeala took a hold of his head and she was surprised to feel real flesh and heat coming from him, like he really was human like her.

He couldn't speak, and he put his down towards her shoulder and Mikeala quivered in some little fear. "Ok, lets go home. I'll see you guys later! We gotta go," Mikeala said worryingly and she took a hold of his arm and she rushed out of there with Rick, and she felt bad for leaving the wedding early but she was worried about Barricade! They got into the car and sped off and Mikeala was driving this time.

"Is there anything wrong? I know I needed to repair you, and I'm so sorry I've put it off. Ok, Barricade? But tonight I promise I will turn my attention to you, ok? So, is there anything wrong with you?"

"No, I'm fine….." Barricade smiled in his holoform, and then his holoform disappeared and he was back into his system of his car form. Mikeala got freakn pissed off!

"What? Then why did you act--"

"To get _away_ from disgusting and filthy and horrible female human being that may not be human at all…"

Mikeala was shocked, and then she got even more pissed off that she left the wedding early! She could've spent more time with friends and she wanted to see Kayla open her wedding gift! If Mikeala remembered to give her a wedding gift.

"Why!? Why did--"

"Have you examined the true personality of your friend?"

"Yes, I've known her for 7 years."

"Not good enough. Hormone level raised within an earth second."

"I know she's a whore, but she's a good friend. Well, I thought that if she got married she would settle down. Ya know? Keep her googly eyes away from other men. Keep her polished finger nails all to herself. Stop swinging her hips in front of a crowd to get the attention of other men than her husband whom she had married today….She's a good friend," Mikeala lied, and she had to admit to herself that she did NOT like how Kayla was horribly flirting with Barricade.

Mikeala sat silently the whole way back to her house.

As Mikeala got out of the cop car, her cell-phone rang annoyingly and she looked at Caller ID and she gave a heavy sigh and she rolled her eyes, and now she was _pissed_ off!

_**Mikeala: What do you want, Sam!?**_

_**Sam: Hey beautiful! Listen, I wanted to talk to you.**_

_**Mikeala: There isn't anything to talk about…!**_

_**Sam: Oh, come on! Come on! Don't be like that…**_

_**Mikeala: No! Stop it! It's over, Sam!**_

_**Sam: You don't mean that!**_

_**Mikeala: Yes I do….It's over, and nothing else to say! Goodbye Sam!**_

_**Sam: Stop it! Can you just shut up and listen to me!?**_

_**Mikeala: NO! I'll hang up!**_

_**Sam: I'll keep calling! Listen, Mikeala, when I get time. I'm coming for you…!**_

_**Mikeala: No! Leave me alone Sam! Just leave me alone!**_

_**Sam: What if I don't want to? Whatever, Mikeala! I'm coming over!**_

_**Mikeala: Don't you dare!**_

Mikeala hung up and quickly snapped her cell-phone shut and she started to softly cry and she hated how she was ruining her mascara again! (Damn it all, Sam!) She sniffed and pulled back a choke in her throat, and she was even more pissed off with her ex-boyfriend than she ever was and her throat was burning with some sort of fire! "Damn it, Sam. I hope you freakn rot in hell for all I care! Fuck it, Sam! Just leave me the hell alone…" she sobbed slightly at her last sentence. But Mikeala had _no_ _idea_ that Barricade sat on the side of the road had just witnessed her sudden outburst in tears and emotional wreck.

"Heart rate, increasing. Temperature, increasing. Your body is functioning in a strange fashion…" Barricade said as his engines drummed inside of him, and he dare not try and transform in his condition, but he-h-he wanted to make sure that Mikeala was ok. Even Mikeala heard the words that were covered in 'worry' and she really appreciated that he was starting to open his own feelings and emotions as well.

"I'm fine, Barricade. It's just Sam. He won't leave me alone, and he's coming over here to…talk or something. I don't know."

"Who?"

"Ladiesman217." Mikeala smiled and remembered his EBay member name and Barricade understood that name, and he also remembered him. Barricade rolled in front of her and nudged her slightly to get her attention and she smiled.

"Take cover here."

Mikeala looked at him and then bit her lip. "What?" Mikeala asked and Barricade's door opened to the back seat. "Take cover here. I will watch. Get in," he commanded. It wasn't a real command, but a small comforting and nice protection suggestion. "What do you mean? You want me to sleep here for the night?" "You do need the protection from Ladiesman217. Do you not?"

Mikeala smiled. Barricade was caring. Barricade was only doing this to protect her from Ladiesman217, so Ladiesman217 would not take her away from him.

Sam got out of his black and yellow Camaro and his dark brown eyes were set upon his ex-girlfriends house, and he told his guardian, Bumblebee, to wait and that he'll be out with his girlfriend again. He patted the hood and walked up towards the door with confidence and knocked on it a couple of times, and there was no answer. The only answer he got was silence that came from the dark windows. He knocked again. He knocked harder. Then he knocked harder again. No answer. Sam got slightly annoyed, and started to shout at the silent house.

"Mikeala! I know you're here! Just open the door. We need to talk! Mikeala! Don't make this any harder than it already is!" Sam went around towards the back of the house and he tried the back door, but it was locked, and soon Sam lost his cool! "Damn it, Mikeala! You know you want me! I know I want you! You know I want you! So let's just stop these games and come on out! For the love of god, Mikeala!"

He seemed to be drunk the way he was walking, and the swinging of his arms, and he coughed and spitted every once in a while. He wiped his nose and gave up.

"Don't worry babe! I'll be back Mikeala! And I'm a man of word!" Sam promised and got in the yellow and black Camaro and drove off, leaving the garage unchecked.

Good thing was, Mikeala had already gone to sleep and was peacefully at peace, but however, Barricade was on his highest guard and he was examining Ladiesman217 the whole time he was abusing the house, and he was not pleased with his actions and his promise before he left. (Leave her be.) Barricade thought, and he was furious that he would return after doing something as such to Mikeala. His human. Wait…._**his**_ human? Barricade narrowed his optics and how he thought that was beyond him and he looked back over at the filthy female human being that was in recharge mode in his hated humans. He hated them so much! But this human was different, and made him feel different as well. But one thing was for sure, was that he did not like that other human being. Ladiesman217, for in knowledge that he wanted to claim the female human being that was in him. With Barricade knowing Ladiesman217 obsession with his human.

He was not pleased.


	5. Tears and Repairs

Chapter 5

Mikeala woke up safe from wondrous dreams that kept her busy through the warm night and she was most satisfied and _so_ happy that she…may have found her own guardian. She couldn't believe that her guardian was a Decepticon! If he would agree to be her guardian of course, and then she began to wonder if he would accept it. Would he? Yes. No. Maybe. Possibly. Perhaps. Mikeala stretched across Barricade's fine leather seats and she looked at the clock, and it was 4:45, and she woke up a bit late than her regular schedule, but it didn't matter, because she had a lot of time to get ready for work. Today was Monday and to Mikeala, she wasn't in very good moods on Mondays, but today she felt it was different. On this early and cold Monday morning, she was happy. Mikeala sat up and Barricade was still awake! Mikeala narrowed her eyes, didn't he need to recharge too? She knew he was a super advanced robot, but even the greatest needed some sleep too. Barricade sensed that she was awake, and he turned on the radio for a soft tune and she gave a smile.

"Good morning to you too," Mikeala whispered and she crawled up to the passenger seat and enjoyed the tune of the radio.

"It is in your knowledge you have been in a satisfying recharge." Barricade hummed through his engine, and his heater turned on to warm her up a bit more, since it was a chilly morning.

"I did. Thanks. But, can I ask you something, Barricade?"

Barricade listened in.

"Did you stay up all night just to look out and keep guard just in case Sam came over?"

"He did come, 9 hours ago…"

"He did!? I didn't think he was serious! God, I just hate it when he ignores what I ask of him. He doesn't care about me anymore…"

"This is why I kept guard…"

Barricade's engine hummed along with the tune of the radio and it reminded Mikeala of a baby kitten, and she looked at him and wondered what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"Your human emotions set off many things about your body. Hear rate. Temperature. Water from your eyes. I knew if that filthy human being, Ladiesman217, came by it would set your female body signs and other difficulties off again, and that is the reason I did not give myself away to let him have you…"

Mikeala eyes widened, and she felt like crying right now, because he just told her that he did care about her well being. (Omg. I can't believe...He did all that for me…..) Even though Barricade didn't want to see her cry, Mikeala couldn't help it, and she gave a sniff and she was _**so**_ happy that another being on this earth had now cared about her. To show her that she was not **shallow**. Barricade didn't want to see her so hurt, and for that she was very grateful.

"Y-Y-Your were only--"

"Enough, human! We will never _**ever**_ speak of this again…!"

Barricade growled at her, as if embarrassed he did a kind act for her even when he was a Decepticon. But right now, she didn't care. Mikeala wiped a small tear away.

Barricade did not complete what he intended on doing! He did not want her strange body sign to go off, but here she was! The water, again, was falling from her eyes and he had no idea what he did to cause this reaction from her, and he was silently freaking out!

"**No**, stop that, you stupid organic! I command you to _**stop**_!"

Barricade was pissed!

"What?" Mikeala asked innocently and wiped another tear away from her eyes.

"Body reaction: Tears. Sadness. _**STOP**_! That's enough! Stupid organic! I have failed to prevent these 'tears' to come…!"

Mikeala understood what he was talking about.

"I'm not crying about what Sam did. I'm crying because of you…"

Barricade's spark almost blasted from his chest, and he couldn't believe that it was him that made her cry! (I don't want… I didn't intend for this to happen to her….! No!) Barricade couldn't think about it anymore and he opened his door swiftly.

"If you want to leave me, that is fine. I assume you don't want to be with me no more…"

"Why would you think that?"

"Am I not the reason, you cry of sadness?"

Mikeala understood what he was saying and she gave a chuckle, and she cuddled up on his seats.

"I'm not going anywhere…."

"What?"

"I cried, Barricade, because you made me _so_ happy…"

Barricade flinched at this, and he didn't understand at all. And the internet couldn't help either! (Happiness? Humans can cry because of happiness as well? More sensitive than I thought.) He made this female human being happy? Him? Barricade! A Decepticon! Follower of Lord Megatron. The angel of death for humans…made Mikeala happy, and how he did all these days was beyond him, and this was such a discovery that he didn't notice that he was shaking himself! (What kind of virus is this?) He thought and Mikeala got out of the car and she went to his hood and patted him lightly and walked back inside her house with a big smile on her face, and the tears of happiness free falling.

Should he either be proud or ashamed that he was sort of…helping out a human that had emotional damage, and even though he didn't understand any emotion of the humans, he felt that he was slowly learning. The first lesson was: Care. When he carefully held the human infant in his hands, and on the internet, care equaled to gentleness, comfort, and ease. The second was the taste of sadness, and that equaled to discomfort, stress, and some small hate in between. Then he observed Mikeala when that filthy human being dressed in white was talking to him, and he researched and it was called jealousy. He cared not for what these stupid emotions stood for, but he had eaten his own words when he, himself, had gotten jealous when Ladiesman217 was after his human last night. This made his own body reactions, such as protection, care, and sympathy. This was all for one little reason.

Mikeala.

But there was something he felt that was missing and he was confident into finding out what. There was one more emotion that was missing, and though these next days he would possibly learn it.

Mikeala had been gone all day, and to his enjoyment, she had finally returned! She returned! And with her, Mikeala was carrying 6 white bags that held something that was clanking. It was tools and other parts, as if she was going to fix an earth machine, but to his surprise Mikeala was going to fix him, like she had promised him long ago.

Mikeala was looking at the wreckage in the wires and to her…this was a piece of cake! She had a wrench in her hands and gloves and one by one she was putting the wires back into their sockets and replacing old pieces with new pieces she got from the store. She had worked on his arms and to his legs and then to the side of his neck, and she was working elegantly and swiftly, as if she was fixing a bicycle. He had transformed into his bigger version of himself, it was painful, but it would be worth it in the end, and Mikeala went back to working.

Barricade did a quick scan over her, and he noticed this emotion. It was pure happiness that radiated off of his savior, and soon this strange and difficult emotion came to him, and he was happy that she was happy. Could that even be possible.

"So, Barricade, what are you going to do when you're all fixed up?"

Barricade looked at Mikeala. That was a good question. Through all of this time, he had no idea what to do, since all the rest of the Decepticons were no where near to be found on the face of the planet, and all the rest of the Autobots were still after him. Then he remembered Mikeala's two most important questions:

_**What do you want in life? Would you fight for what you want?**_

"I'm not sure. Not yet…"

"Oh well…." Mikeala was about to suggest something when she trailed off and went silent as she was thinking very hard about something that just came across her mind and she looked up at Barricade who was silent more than ever and then she continued," I-If it was ok with you, of course, y-you could s-stay here. With me, and no one else has to know. Even my dad. He'll never know. If you w-want…"

Barricade widened his optics, but he did not dare stare at the female human being who presented a place to take refuge. From the hunting. From the Autobots. (She is speaking truthfully. She wants me to stay…) Barricade thought and Mikeala fixed another wire.

"S-So…what do you say? I mean, I'm not pushing i-it or anything, I-I…it was just a suggestion. You can say 'No' if you don't want to." Mikeala had doubt inside of herself, and then she almost gasped as Barricade picked her up from the ground and came face to face with him.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I-I…I mean it's up to yo--"

"Do you want me to leave?"

I d-didn't mean to piss you off--"

"Answer…the question…" He growled and he seemed to have something threatening on his mind if she didn't answer the damn question!

Mikeala understood where he was getting at, and she lowered her eyes and lowered her head, and her hands rolled into little balls. Then her beautiful green eyes looked back at him.

"No…"

Barricade lowered his hand slightly to the level of his chest and Mikeala held onto his fingers for support and his engines inside his metal body growled in a great and powerful lust. For which he was satisfied with her soft answer, and with the powerful satisfaction of her answer, Barricade felt his wires were going to fry again and would need repairing all over again. Mikeala shivered in his clutches.

"Good…" Barricade placed Mikeala softly on the ground again and then he softly continued," For I do not wish to leave you…"

Mikeala walked closer to him," What about those Autobot? They'll come and hunt you. If they ever find out. And maybe, other surviving Decepticons are still out there in the world. Hiding. It's going to get hard. They'll all come for you…"

"I'm not going anywhere…."

The great Decepticon lowered his head to her and Mikeala traced her fingers on his firm cold face and she looked deep into his crimson burning red eyes that had no reason to hate anything anymore. No reason to hate and saw he was speaking the truth. Barricade did not move away or feel disgust that a human was touching him.

"For they do not matter to me, little fleshling…" He growled and his fans in his systems came on and he continued," In the knowledge that every single living being and organic on this filthy little planet dislikes me and hates me as well, I'll survive…"

"I like you…" Mikeala spoke innocently and she put her hands neatly behind her back. Barricade looked back up at her, and he scanned her. His little human's heart was calm, s-sh-she spoke the terrifying truth. (How can she…?) Barricade felt…hot and this time, not ashamed. Then Mikeala bit her lip.

"You…what?" Barricade questioned.

Mikeala chuckled," I-I don't…I don't like you." Barricade somewhat flinched at her answer, until she continued.

"I love you…"

Barricade didn't know if that was good or not. He had never _**ever**_ heard those words, not to him, and to him, it was nothing. He didn't even know what the frag 'love' meant anyway!

"Do you understand?"

To afraid to answer, Barricade was silent.

"Barricade? C-Can you do something for me?" Mikeala was about to cry, but Barricade knew that she was now shedding tears because of happiness, and he knew because he scanned her. Barricade came closer to her and she gladly touched him softly.

"C-Can you love me back?"

Mikeala smiled and she sniffed and waited desperately for an answer, but Barricade kept silent and he had no idea how to answer her back. Then something suddenly hit Barricade! It was….sadness. But sadness from what? He did not know. But he did some quick thinking, and he now had the answer to why he was so…sad…and it nearly tore him apart. This was going to make Mikeala grieve horribly.

"I can't…" Barricade answered back.

"Why not?" Mikeala choked out in a small burst, almost in disbelief and despair all at the same time. Hoping and dreaming did nothing for Mikeala in a situation like this, so all she could do was pray, and wait. Wait for an answer.

"I-I don't know how…"

Mikeala was almost sobbing and Barricade could do nothing to stop her from crying. She didn't know if she was sobbing from happiness of expressing her feelings or from the sadness that Barricade could not love her back, because he did not know what love was. But Mikeala knew how to teach Barricade love under 5 minutes.

"Come here…." Mikeala commanded with a smile, and even though she knew that Barricade did not take orders from humans, he did as she wished. His holoform appeared in front of her and he had his usual emotionless expression on, and Mikeala came forward slowly to the handsome robot holoform.

"Give me your hands…."

(Writer: Cliffhanger!!! MUWAHAHA!!!!!!)


	6. Omg andOmg

Chapter 6:

Omg

(Writer: Sorry to all those other readers who are sensitive to Cliffhangers!!)

Mikeala Banes was certain that she would teach this great Decepticon the many rules of '**love**' and sometimes you can break those 'special' rules, and there was one lesson she wanted to teach him. But…Mikeala wanted to 'demonstrate' it. (I can teach you) Mikeala thought to herself and she gave a big smile at his form, and soon she would say to herself that she had lost her sanity by doing this, but she did **not** care at all!

Barricade's holoform took a hold of her hands, and to her surprise it was warm flesh that softly grasped her hands, and it seemed to be real flesh that was holding her.

"W-What are you doing to me?" Barricade asked, accepting surrender to his human. Smelling her softness. Observing her body movement, at every second. Giving into this deadly 'virus' that has plagued his entire body system ever since she began to promise him things he had never been promised before. Speaking through body signals was something Barricade thought that he would never **ever** do, even to a filthy female human being, such as Mikeala.

"Teaching…"

Mikeala whispered through her sweet lips. She knew that a robot's holoform could touch and feel, like a human being, usually it was for observing and examining to learn about things, but this was better than examination. It was better than teaching.

"Stop this virus…" Barricade whispered and he felt so…alive. He felt he was no longer a robot. "Please…" Barricade whispered, and that was the first time…ever…he heard himself **plead **for something.

Mikeala wanted to toy with him, and she tore her arms away from his gently, and he flinched at her actions.

"No fleshing! Touch me again…" Barricade pleaded, again.

"Make up your mind," Mikeala threw her arms around his neck, and gave Barricade his **first** soft embrace.

"I can't. You plagued it…" Barricade gave a smile, and it was a sign of comfort and satisfaction.

Mikeala felt the soft vibrations that shook her head and made her stomach do flips. Convulsing, Barricade hot breathe came whispering a secret in her ears that Mikeala knew he was learning. And it's already been 2:14 seconds of teaching too.

"Please, k-kiss me…"

Barricade shook at her words, and was thunder-strucked because he had no idea what a '**kiss**' was and he hated himself for not knowing in the first place either!

"I can't…."

"Y-Yes, you can…." Mikeala urged him painfully.

"I don't k-know what this…'**kiss'**…. is…" Barricade looked it up on the internet, but it wasn't enough info to found out what the hell it was or what it meant for that matter. But he bet he'd found out by his lustful human, Mikeala.

"I don't what it is…" He repeated.

"I do…"

Mikeala chest rose and she got on her toes and she felt Barricade shook in…fear? Barricade, brutal Decepticon, destroyer of Earth, soldier in battle, fearless metal feral…was nervous? She closed her eyes and felt him wrap her arms around her in return, and her lips were _so_ close to his and this was dream among the sharks.

"What are you…?" Barricade and he closed his eyes and her head was coming closet to his and--

"**MIKEALA!!!!**"

Mikeala didn't have a chance to place a 'kiss' upon the powerful and utterly speechless Decepticon, Barricade, for she heard a familiar annoying and screeching bellowing howl that came from the direction of her house and she whirled her head and she gasped! (Oh shit! Damn it!) Mikeala still held onto Barricade's neck and she was about to cry, for fear of what may happen to her and Barricade.

Barricade opened his eyes again, and he suddenly changed emotions to passionate from horror. He still held onto Mikeala, afraid as if she would disappear. (No, **my lovely virus**, don't go away…) His engines began to moan pleasurably. Barricade looked down at his breathing plague and then he scanned Mikeala's body again, and she was fearful of something that lurked like a predator outside, and his optics looked in the direction of her house. He was not pleased.

Through the walls he scanned and found something that made his wires convulse with **rage**…!! An organic. His holoform disappeared and he transformed and unfolded and folded back again to his larger form than the cop car, and he picked her up with his hand and brought her close to him, to make her know he was there for her.

"Barricade, you have to hide…you have to--"

"**NO**! I'm…not…going anywhere…!"

"But you'll be found. You'll be hunted," Mikeala choked.

This is not what he wanted to see. Barricade had hoped that she would no longer cry as long as she was with him, but he failed into preventing it from happening. Damn, he wasn't on guard like he had intended to, and now this happened!

"Please! Please, Barricade, y-you have to go…." Mikeala pleaded looking from him towards the house.

A window shattered.

"**NO**! It's time to send a message to that slagger!" Barricade was using his, now fixed, fuse cannon that appeared from his arm and it whirled around and it's heat was powerful.

"What do you mean?" Mikeala sniffed.

"A message of what I intend to keep as **mine**…"

Barricade faced out of the garage door and crawled out and on the road was a black and yellow Camaro, and it's human master was, again, abusing the house with beer bottles with the name of Sam Witwicky.

Or better known as Ladiesman217 howling for his ex-girlfriend.

(Writer: Until next time!!!)


	7. Miracles and Omg

Chapter 7

Sam marched around with a dark brown cold liquor bottle in his left hand, and as he walked, he was weaving an invisible design on the front lawn with his feet as he did so. He was freakn drunk, and it was more a '_**so**_ drunk it wasn't even funny' kind of drunk, and Mikeala was more pissed than ever and Barricade was not too pleased either with this intruder, ex-boyfriend, and most of all he ruined the moment they were about to have also. Which really sucked. Ladiesman217 glanced upward at the fierce Decepticon, and his eyes rolled like they were broken around like he was brain dead or something, or even worse.

"_H-Hey! Y-You have m-me girlfriend! C-Come on…! C-Can you give yer to me!? Hey! H-Hey_!"

Sam gurgled down his horrible beer and then spit it back in the bottle….and drank it again with drowsy eyes.

"Get outta here Sam!" Mikeala shouted and she held tightly onto Barricade and shouted," I told you to leave me alone! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk anymore! I-I don't even want to see you anymore damn it!" Sam didn't hear any of Mikeala's pleadings as he horribly puked a little on the lawn and he had to choke some out too.

"Oh, that's not nice…" Mikeala commented and there was black and white puke dripping from Sam's chin and he seemed to be licking it away and Mikeala was grossing out.

"**LEAVE**!" Barricade was about to lose his patience and his rough temper if this intruder did not leave--then out of nowhere!!---Bumblebee jumped up from the form of his car and had his ray gun from his hand ready to go and destroy stuff, but he didn't not fire his weapon for in fear to hurt Mikeala in the process. This hard tension was swaying between the robots, and each knew one would make the first move sooner or later. This made Mikeala very nervous, for she didn't want either robot to get hurt or killed for that matter. Barricade vs. Bumblebee, a match to the death, if someone doesn't stop it first.

"**You dare shoot me Autobot, and you'll regret it**!" Barricade growled and his engines spitted out fire! Bee stood firmly and he narrowed his baby blue optics, and things were not going well.

"**Put down your weapon Autobot**!" Barricade commanded to the Autobot Bee, but Bee wasn't sure if this was a trick. Mikeala could be a hostage for all he knew. And Barricade knew that Mikeala and himself were in extreme danger but he did not put up any defense weapons for deep inside Barricade knew that Bee was not cruel and the one not to shoot at him first. One of the things of the Autobots, to not shoot unless the other shoots first. Plus they wanted to end the feud between Decepticons and Autobots right? So they would have to play nice for a change.

"Bee! **Stop**! It's alright! Please, don't shoot! Look, Barricade's not using any weapons! Can you please not fight!?" Mikeala consulted to Bee, but Bee seemed to be unsure of what to do now and he looked at Sam, Mikeala, Sam, Mikeala, Sam, Mikeala, Sam, Mikeala, Sam, Mikeala. Mikeala, Mikeala, Mikeala! Mikeala!

"_Mikeala…what you doing with him? What you doing_!?_ I mean…what you doing? Come here girl_…" Sam gurgled down his satisfying liquid and he suddenly plopped down onto the ground, and all Bee could so was watch and still point his gun at Barricade. Mikeala could already see that for a long time Bee has been fed up with drunk Sam, but Bee could do nothing to protect him from beer.

Bee looked at Mikeala and waved his hand at her, and tried to urge her to come at his side quickly, but Mikeala refused for she knew she was as safe with Barricade as she was with Bee. Mikeala didn't budge. Bee did not understand Mikeala at all. Mikeala didn't join the Decepticons did she? Was Mikeala brainwashed as they did in the movies he's observed back at base? Bee was slowly freaking out on the inside! What was going on!? What's the world coming!?

All he understood that Sam had some sort of horrible virus in his systems, a Decepticon had Mikeala in its grasp, and he was in badly need of a recharge. But soon Bee did a quick scan over Mikeala, and everything was fine her body systems and she was calm and happy. (Not to fight.) Bee thought, and he slowly put down his ray gun. He trusted his dear Mikeala, and he would her even if she was in the grasp of a Decepticon better known as Barricade.

"Thank you Bee. Listen Barricade is a _**very**_ good friend of mine, ok? Just don't fight, ok? Don't fight. Barricade's cool. He's cool. Barricade won't hurt you," Mikeala looked at Barricade," Won't you?"

Barricade shrugged. Didn't know how to reply to that question. Bee still had his guard up, but he still trusted Mikeala so he would have to relax and he still had no weapons out.

"Ok, umm, Bee you have to get Sam outta here before he call Optimus. If Optimus knows Barricade's here, he'll come for him. Understand?" Mikeala prayed that Bee would cooperate. "Please, Bee! For me…?" Mikeala pleaded to Bumblebee using the human trick known as the puppy dog eyes at him. She knew it was his weakness.

Bee nodded. He couldn't believe he was helping a Decepticon out, but if it was for a human friend, he would do anything. Bee carefully picked up the limp body of his little human friend and began to walk back to Sam's house to leave Mikeala and Barricade alone.

"Thank you Bee! I owe you a solid!" Mikeala smiled and she couldn't believe she pulled that one off and sooner or later she would have to explain to Sam about this night, but that was for some time later. Mikeala owed Bee a car wash. It was a miracle that Bee had suddenly, somehow, became a second father to her. Mikeala was **SO** completely appreciative of Bee, because he had suddenly helped her in her time of desperate need, even when it included a fierce Decepticon! She loved Bee so much tonight, but there was another she loved even _more_.

Mikeala looked back at the powerful Decepticon that had himself to finally and amazingly cooperate with an Autobot, even more a human, whom had killed his leader one time for that matter. He let them live. He let them go. He had changed since the last time she'd had met him, and it was really quite…amazing. A miracle. This had been one hell of an interesting night, but Mikeala didn't mind, because everything was fine now and she headed to her house and tried not to mind the puke.

Barricade broke his long glance from Bumblebee whom was traveling down the road, and looked back at his human whose body signals were somehow becoming stronger than they usually were.

He did a scan over her body from behind, and everything about her was normal, but different somehow.

"Fleshling! My scanners have picked up a change up upon your body systems."

Mikeala stopped, and she understood him completely. In short terms he was asking her if she was alright.

"I'm fine, Barricade." Mikeala was still headed for the door. "I just want some sleep, I guess. It's been a long and hard night."

"Where are you going?"

Mikeala stopped.

"What do you mean? I'm going to my room."

"Don't. Stay…"

Barricade was not one to beg, but he couldn't help himself.

"How much do you want me to stay?" Mikeala toyed with him.

Barricade thought over the question and he looked back in the past. All those times they've been through and it all resulted in something that was very pleasant and he appreciated that the most. His human was something that kept him going.

"Too much…" Barricade responded.

Mikeala was stepping away from her house and she stood perfectly still and she folded her arms together.

"Ya know, I really appreciated it when you didn't attack or hurt Bee or Sam when you really wanted to. And I didn't even ask you to calm down or anything. You decided to by yourself."

"It took some thought to decide not to. And our business is our business. **Not theirs**! I had to fully restrain myself from nearly jumping onto to them and have them off-lined forever!"

"Easy, Barricade. I know what you mean by not attack. And by that, I mean Sam." Mikeala looked down and back up to _**her**_ robot," Ya know what? You really changed since the last time I saw you.." Mikeala tapped her fingers together and Barricade came closer to her and came face to face with his beautiful virus, and Mikeala gulped and continued.

"You don't give any signs of harm to me. You haven't killed anything or anyone. You don't run away. And you won't leave me, a-and can you tell me why?"

Barricade flinched at Mikeala and then cringed at himself. He couldn't believe that his changes were really out in the open! It was that noticeable? Even to a human!

"How did you…?" Barricade trailed off.

"I've been scanning you too…" Mikeala chuckled and she could've swore that she saw Barricade blush. His scannings was also noticeable to her too for the past days, and she's known all this time? How can she do that!? How she did know was beyond Barricade.

"I have no answer for that little fleshling…" Barricade looked away as if he knew nothing! Nothing!

"Oh come on! Answer me! Please…!?" Mikeala begged.

"Come here. Pick me up. And put me down." Mikeala suddenly asked. She was testing something.

It was weird that Mikeala would ask such a thing from him, but it was something that he could do. Barricade did so, and came close to her, picked Mikeala up gently to him and he put her down on to the ground and when he did what she asked, Mikeala started to blush and chuckle. What did he do that was so amusing?

"What is so amusing fleshling!?" Barricade got annoyed.

"I've noticed this too…"

"Noticed what?"

"Ok. You're a Decepticon whose great loyalty was only to Megatron, and now you're hear responding to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know. You picked me up and put me back down. You obeyed me. And if you haven't noticed it was a small command."

Barricade couldn't believe he fell for that trick! (The virus was worse than I thought.) His guard was down! But did he care? No….not at all. Mikeala smiled at him.

Barricade couldn't help but feel defeated. A Decepticon was defeated by a female human being. Who knew.

"Can't you admit it to me?" Mikeala hoped. This was like the same thing that Sam was doing to her in the past, by not telling her that he loves her. But all she had to do was to be patient with Barricade, since he was really new to this.

"Now, you're loyal to me…" Mikeala pointed out and smiled. "Come to me," she gave a light command and his holoform came on and Mikeala was **SO** familiar to him. He obeyed.

Barricade gave up all defenses.

"I've never been _**so**_….intrigued….by anyone else like this before."

Mikeala sniffed and rubbed her shoulders, and she was completely living the dreams she dreamt of, but never thought that is would actually come true at all for that matter! She couldn't believe that she had brought great interest and curiosity to the mind of the Decepticon, Barricade. Also, she was also marveled by the great robot's holoform and she would endeavor the great lengths of lust just to get it.

Mikeala knew that Barricade was no longer accursed by her in any way possible, and she wanted to be pendulous around him as much as possible because she trusted him. She trusted him.

"Do you understand, fleshling?"

Barricade asked and he bowed his head in a wistful obeisance to her, and she gave a smile and Mikeala had to admit that Barricade was extremely and unpredictably beguiling.

"Yes…"not until Sam came along and horribly interrupted their moment! Now…Barricade and Mikeala were continuing their moment, maybe, perhaps, possibly.

Barricade did not scan her, but pleasantly sucked her in form and figure that lay perfectly defenseless before him to open up and to bask in joy, like a gift on a wonderful Christmas Day.

Mikeala came close to him and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a safety signal that she meant no harm at all, but Barricade already knew that anyway.

"Scannings say I have ferment you."

"Ferment?" Mikeala had no idea what that word meant.

"To stir someone up, _oh so sweetly_," Barricade smiled. Oh, the sweet night Mikeala always dreamed on living forwards to.

"Teach me what I do not know…" Barricade whispered, and Mikeala was completely turned on by his sexy whisper that warmed her even in the cold night. Mikeala shivered.

"Oh, my gorgeous **virus**…"

Mikeala was utterly speechless and she pressed her chest to his. Arousal. She bit her lip. (Virus…?)

"Entreat for me, Barricade…." Mikeala grinned evilly. Mikeala was sprinkled with a loving shower from the lustful words she never knew existed.

"_**Gladly**_…"

Barricade was already desperate.

(Writer: I'm…going to be horrible and leave it at another cliffhanger. Sorry to all those readers whom DESPISE cliffhangers, but I gotta. **Until next time**!!!!! And 'entreat' means to beg!)


	8. Omg and Damn it!

Chapter 8

Mikeala played a soft melodious tune that went over and over in her head that always said '_Omg_, _love_ _exists_' in her head with a loving memory of what it was in the first place, and she was thankful, like a broken record player. Barricade, in his amazing holoform, was pleasantly enjoying his first embrace with someone he adored more than lustful rule and feel of power itself. Oh, aroused Barricade remember, the lovely encounter of the wonderful and terrible feeling of the blissful shiver flashing down the slim and very fragile body of his gorgeous and oh so lovely breathing virus, Mikeala Banes. _**His**_ human.

So thankful and trembling.

Barricade noticed a deep change in Mikeala's attitude and in her actions as well. Mikeala also noticed a change in his attitude too, as if she did a scan over his body as well as he did hers. Mikeala was happy. They can notice each other to easily.

"You're so quiet. Say something." Barricade urged peacefully, and tried to mean it as a command.

"I'm speechless." Mikeala choked and her bangs of her glorious black hair to her cheeks.

"No questions? Comments? Concerns?" Barricade was being sweet to her and truly thoughtful of her, because he thought that she may have found this weird '_situation_' very unlikely for her. Because its not every day that a woman would be in a mating dance with an alien robot that was supposedly be destroying the human race by now.

"I don't ask questions, Barricade. I'm still…..s-speechless, there's no comments. Well except…wow. I mean, wow! And you know better than that Barricade….I wouldn't have concerns."

"Oh?"

"Be-Because I feel safe with you," Mikeala admitted and she felt good about herself for admitting some more of her feelings towards her loving robot that took pleasure to be with her too. Was it true that Mikeala has finally found her perfect spouse?

"To say nothing at all, little human? Must've drained all the curiosity from you." Barricade was proud of himself. He made himself very well known to her, and her to him for the past few days, and even though the long days have gone by rather quickly, it seems to be only a few years that they've known each other. Weird, but lovely.

"You have…" Mikeala agreed, and she felt she can do some scanning on him and read him like a favorite open book, and she felt her heart beginning to burst from her warm chest.

Barricade couldn't believe this himself but…he **smiled**. It was something new that formed on his lips upon his face, it was a new design which they had called a smile. He fuckin smiled! **His** lovely virus, panted with satisfaction in response to the his convulsing holoform, whom leaked all over her with a gruff, yet delicate, possession that she knew would turn into obsession. She loved it.

"You learning?" Mikeala wanted to be sure if her little '_plan_' with **her** alien robot was working well with him, even if Barricade was new to this feeling after all.

"Yes." Barricade responded quickly. It was a normal answer.

"Good. Ummm. Are you ok with this?" Mikeala was…she couldn't believe it…nervous of his answer. She never thought that she would totally fall for a smooth police interceptor, whom was actually a deadly and dangerous alien robot that was one of their worst enemies ever. Mikeala looked at up at him and down at the floor, and waited patiently for his answer, and hoping it would be ok for him and her. Barricade narrowed his optics. That was a stupid question. After all they had been through, she was still…quite uncomfortable about this, and now he couldn't figure out if he was sad or either angry.

"Are you really asking that question?" He seemed a little offended and leaned back just a little bit and he loosened his tight grip on her, and then a small and tiny frown fell upon his face. Mikeala looked back up at him, and realized what her last sentence might have meant to him and she stiffened and now she was softly hating herself for that stupid question! She gulped and looked up at him.

"I didn't mean…it that way. I was just…"

"Curious? For what? For what exactly?" Barricade narrowed his eyes a little bit, for now, he was demanding. Demanding an answer from _**his**_ human that he learned not to hurt.

"I was thinking…of you. You know what I mean?" Mikeala hoped he would understand, that she had only asked that question because she was worried for him. Since this was all very new to him, she wanted to make sure that he was comfortable. To be ok with it.

"Are you always feeling this curious? Curious about me?"

"Yes. I just wanted you to be comfortable with this. So…how are you feeling right now?"

"Perfect…."

Barricade, in another response, came and leaned down towards her to delightfully nuzzle her cheek and tasted satisfaction as Mikeala responded by exhaling sharply and groping his arms as tightly as she could. As if afraid that Barricade would disappear from her.

"Can you embrace me any tighter?" Barricade asked, almost sounding as if he was in pain, but enjoying the pain delightfully.

"Yea…"

Mikeala yanked him close to let him know that she could give him the pleasurable pain that he **demanded** so willingly, and he was quite surprised and he smiled…again! (What are you going to do with me?) Barricade thought playfully, as if from the thought of an animal about to be horribly slaughtered by its scourge.

"Tighter…" Barricade _**demanded**_again quickly, and he expected greater determination this time. Mikeala completely jumped on him in return to his wonderful _**request**_, and he staggered back a little, but kept his balance firmly, completely accepting the unbelievable feeling of an unknown emotion slowly blooming, like a spring flower. Mikeala hugged his entire ridiculously huge and muscular body with her slender arms and her long tightening legs that tangled themselves tightly and roughly around _her_ beloved alien robot.

"Do you really allow yourself to be alone with me?" Barricade had some small doubt inside of him that Mikeala still feared him. But, maybe, he was just being stupid, like she had asked her stupid question as well, but now Barricade understood how she had felt. Barricade had learned to be worried for other. Like Mikeala. He learned what if felt like now, and he was now concerned for her because of this comfortable yet strange '_position_' they were in at the moment.

"I allow. I allow!" Mikeala smiled and softly rubbed his nose on his chin, and crept closer to him, begging herself to take what she had, oh, so desired for so long. Mikeala was desperate for him to love her with all his might, and it made her feel mutual.

"Well, it's a dangerous choice, fleshling."

"Does it look like I care?" Mikeala whispered, holding on tighter, and her lips were softly trembling and now the time had come to her when she was now obsessed and possessed.

"Well, you should. For your safety." Barricade replied while holding her fragile body steadily, and he was soon proud of himself for showing a small dose of concern for another being. Concern. Worried. Nervous. All these connected words were not in the Decepticon dictionary at all, so it was quite difficult at first, but he managed.

"I don't care about it. Besides you keep me safe, don't you?"

"Do I dare ask you what you do _care_ about?"

Barricade asked Mikeala with a soft seductive purr in his voice, sounding completely obsessed but not uncomfortable, to her ears, but it was going to be normal sooner or later. (Tell me, my fleshling. I dare you.) He **begged** secretly in his thoughts to her, hoping she would hear it, as his mouth traced near her ear with a soft unpredictable energy which he liked to toy with her in a frisky unbelievable fashion. They stared. For a moment. Mikeala felt a kink go off like a bomb inside of her, and soon she had no idea what she was doing--but hell-she loved it!!

Grasping what she sought to be pleasure, was the founding of what she insisted to be her next boyfriend or secret lover whom she was supposedly hated, but it was completely the opposite of what she thought. Attached completely, Mikeala could not untangle herself from her favorable position for she had no tiny slither of resistance left anymore to go away from what she wanted the most. She was hooked.

Pursuing what Barricade thought was right, was _SO_ definitely right! Both did not know who _went for _who in the first place at that quick minute, but then they no longer cared any more because…well….it was quite unexplainable at the moment for the two beings. Both had no idea what desires would open up. Actually….it was **explainable**!!

Barricade was attacking Mikeala with everything's he got in his simple holoform with great need of desire that has no limits, and his systems told him that he had grown to have a long bottomless lust that ached to be tenderly satisfied. Mikeala moaned and arched her back, quivering suddenly at the exposure to her unknown signals and reactions of her body and Barricade's well hidden reactions as well. To be precise, she was turned on more than normal. The passionate _**kiss**_ was most satisfying to Barricade's tough and sensitive wires and other systems that kept him together and what made him live as well.

Systems heating up. Wires convulsing. His engine rumbling like the sound of thunder. Oh Primus! His Spark was soon to be overloading if he did not soon restrain himself from making the biggest perfection he has ever done in all of his existence! Mikeala was soon to be claimed as **his** and she had never been so…._sexually pleased _before in her lifetime. Mikeala clawed his back heavily and greedily, as if her fingers were garden rakes scratching down a lawn, and softly Mikeala could feel how he felt, and he took the small stinging pain as an enormous bomb that had 'pleasure' written all over it. His turn. He put his cold lips at her neck and endeavored to his goal, which was to make another body signal come from her, and he proudly succeeded! Mikeala made a shriek, but within the noise of her cry, there was a soft and wild and strange **enjoyment** mixed in it all at the same time that made her grown warm inside and wet on the outside. Mikeala gave a small chuckle and looked at the man/robot who was going to screw her and show her that there was love in the world.

"Give me gratification, please…." Mikeala begged through her lips, and her legs grew firm and her stomach was seriously doing flips, and her head was spinning around her, making her dreadfully dizzy.

"I'll give you more, _**my**_ human!"

Barricade promised harshly, with some gleam of a bright ruby red in his eyes, that had '_I want you so bad_' written in them, and Mikeala had to look pretty closely, but it did say that about him. Barricade, already holding her, carried her to his more bigger form and the police car opened the door by itself and he put her softly there. He crawled in with her once she was in, and she sat up, and Barricade wrapped his possessive arms around her and pushed her against the firm door.

"Hold me tighter!" Mikeala demanded and Barricade responded at her sudden request by nearly crushing her with his amazing and unnatural strength, and she smiled.

Apparently Mikeala was more tightly aggressive than him, as she suddenly clung to him and pulled him towards her with a powerful tug! She seemed to be more educated in this '_sex_' stuff than he thought, but he was most impressed with her, impressed that she wanted him that badly. Suddenly, he grew tense as she suddenly started to rip off her shirt. With the sharp and loud creeping sound of a wild wind, Mikeala gasped and was amazed that he stepped up his game!

"Barricade! Ohh…ah!"

Barricade grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to his body with a more tightened grip that made her pleasurably winced in a joyful pain that made him even more urgent than ever.

"Oh my god…." Mikeala huffed and panted and arced her back on his seats and soon she brought her knees up to his waist and softly rubbed against him, and he paused.

"What are…you doing?" Barricade asked, confused and most puzzled, and she paused suddenly and he felt very strange to have another feeling come over him. He was….not intrigued, like he said he was long ago. He was **aroused**, it was very obvious anyway, and with that she was heavily pleased.

"What? Huh? What's wrong, hmm?" she smiled, she was teasing him," I can already tell you never done this before. Have you?"

"You had experience with this before?" Barricade asked in a low serious voice, and intently wanting to find out, for he was very curious to know if Mikeala did '_this_' with another. (**Answer me, fleshling**!) Another emotion grew in him, quickly. Jealousy. Hate. If he knew that his human was with someone else then he swears to Primus that he'll---

"No. First time."

Barricade was…shocked. Utterly shocked, but he didn't show it to her. He could tell that she told no lies to him, even when he scanned. She was very talented in this unusual bonding in their human way. Her first time? Really? But.…Barricade.…soon grow quite ferocious deep inside of him and he seriously wanted to show her he could do better!

He always loved a good competition.

"_**Lay down**_!" He demanded, and made her suddenly flinch and she did what he requested harshly and her hair was madly sprawled all over behind her head. He nearly pounced on her and ripped away her loose blue blouse and then paused to see something that was under that human clothing. It was thin of course, and it covered her chest.

"It's called a bra…" Mikeala said knocking him out of his puzzled state and she smiled. Barricade growled, for in knowledge, this human protection clothing was an obstacle that was in the damn way!

"Off….." He hissed lowly and looked at Mikeala with a ruby shine in his eyes, and Mikeala knew that part of his Decepticon nature was still in him, but it lay dormant peacefully. But was it slowly being sexually awakened like a demon? Damn…..

"What?" Mikeala tilted her head.

"_**OFF**_! Now, fleshling! This so-called bra, off now!" Barricade demanded harshly and Mikeala sat up more and her arms went behind her back and he heard a snap, and the small white clothing came off. Then her breasts were in full view, and this is what he wanted.

"_**Lay back**_!"

Mikeala gladly obeyed and waited to see what he would do next, and then she had a small possession that made her wrap her legs around him and pull him closer to her. This was taking a serious toll, and Mikeala was growing very excited and her legs trembled, and she had to admit that she was a little nervous, since this was her first time. She tightened her solid grip around him, and he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing, fleshling!?"

"Responding! To you! Now respond to me!" Mikeala demanded and pulled him in for another kiss, and then she entered her tongue into his mouth and he then flinched but returned the kiss. Barricade's main hard systems were heating up _so_ bad, and his glowing spark was spitting blue magnificent fire, nearly melting his Spark chamber in his chest. It was painful to feel all the little wires all around his body burn, and burn harder until there was nothing else to feel in all of his entire systems in his body. And the worst thing was, was that his cooling fans all over his circuits overworked themselves and suddenly broke helplessly, leaving him to suffer from the moaning and the exquisite heat!

"**Primus**!" Barricade moaned to the lips of his human and he took off his shirt along with his thin jacket.

"You're heating up…" Mikeala panted and she touched her way down to his abs and caressed them softly and her nails suddenly clutched onto them, and making him slightly jump.

"Don't do…..ah! Ah! Don't---AH!" Barricade exclaimed as Mikeala put both her hands on his abs and caressed them hard! A weakness? Maybe? She smiled.

"Oh, Primus!" he moaned again, and he narrowed his eyes at her. Revenge, was the first thing that came to Barricade. He bent down and terrifyingly ravaged Mikeala's neck and her chest fiercely, as if devouring a dinner plate to satisfy a terrible starvation!

"Ahh! Ahh! Oh, Barr-Barricade! Oh, god…Oh!" Mikeala moaned and panted heavily and this caused her to forcefully buck against him with a wild urge to her intention. They rocked back and forth together softly and Barricade began to rock as well, and a hard and firm rhythm was created soon afterwards.

"P-Please, oh…, Barricade, oh! For the love of--AH!" She shrieked and Barricade was keeping his good attention to her face and her naked skin of her chest. Barricade paused for a moment, for he did a quick scan over her and gave a small smile.

"I-I can smell you, my human. Your wet as you can be." Barricade smiled and slowly unzipped her pants, and it was true, Mikeala was hot and wet for him to continue. "Curious, I am, to see what you would do if I can c-claim you…" Mikeala became urgent and took off her jeans and her panties and Barricade breathing became very heavy to her quick and powerful human urgency.

"I am too…" Mikeala responded.

"Be still, then…" Barricade whispered wildly, and kissed her more roughly than he had intended to, and Mikeala unzipped his pants and she could feel that Barricade was….nervous? Was that the right word to describe how he was shaking uncontrollably…..even though he was once of the most fiercest Decepticon she'd known, but she couldn't blame him, both of them had never done this before, and it was their first time, so it was ok to be nervous, excited, and even a little shy.

"Just let me…" Mikeala's hands slipped down and grabbed his tight waist and he closed his eyes, and his pants were nearly off, giving Mikeala the blissful and enjoyable satisfaction that he had given her permission to go that far with him. He helped her out by kneeling up and taking the pants off wholly and leaving her there gaze in awe of his amazing body that had pictures of amazing sexy Greek gods and super models flashing in her mind. Mikeala was completely daunted by him, but it was delightfully frightening that made her quiver so much in pleasure!

"_**Come here**_….!"

Before Mikeala could respond, she looked into his eyes again, to see that bright ruby red glint off in her eyes. The fierce look in his red eyes reminded her of those carnivorous species she'd only see in nightmares or dreams or even in the movies.

"What would you wish for me to do?"

"Everything!"

Before Mikeala could go on with themselves, the police cruiser suddenly went _**crazy**_ with sounds of honks, beeps, whirs, and the sound and the wild and loud music of the radio! Mikeala and Barricade's holoform suddenly jumped up in excitement from the backseat and looked around to see the car was going completely insane and the sirens on top were turned on and the lights flashed on and off, on and off, on and off and the honks continued to bowl in excitement.

"Umm….." Mikeala looked at Barricade, and he turned towards her and gave a smile and he came crashing into her with a full lustful kiss. All of the disrupting noise stopped and Mikeala heard a noise that was called silence and let Barricade slowly start his domination over her.

"!!!!!!!**MIKEALA**!!!!!!!"

Mikeala and Rick (aka Barricade) both shot up and Mikeala closed her eyes tightly again and her finger tips fumed with an obvious rage that both trembled and roared, and soon Mikeala was SO pissed off that---that she couldn't even explain it herself!!

"GAH DAMN IT!"

"I WILL kill the intruder!! Frag! My fuse cannon is up and working, status: Excellent!"

"No! I'll take care of this….!" Mikeala got her blue blouse and her pants back on and she tried to struggle away from Rick's iron grip around her, but he refused to let go.

"!!!!!!!!**MIKEALA BANES**!!!!!!!!"

"I thought that all was out of the way! I thought that---! I WILL kill the intruder!" He growled fiercely and Mikeala tried to button up her blouse while trying to put on her bra too and it seemed that Barricade/Rick was seemingly enjoying the open cleavage.

"No! Barricade! Please, don't…."

"Fleshling! Please! Let me do this, therefore we will never be bothered by any other disturbances ever again!"

"I know it's hard to not attack them or anything, but we have to try and not fucking attack or kill whoever yelled outside!"

"You have so much patience….how?"

"I don't know! But we have to do it in a way so no one will find you…."

"W-Well, what if I don't want to hide anymore? What if I want to be found? To expose myself out in the open…."

"!!!!!!!!!!!!**MIKEALA BANES**!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO! Don't you dare!" Mikeala growled up at him, and she felt like slapping him for daring something like that. She wanted to keep him, not suddenly lose him to the government, the military, or the Autobots for that matter.

"What if I want to, fleshling? I'm not doing this for myself…." Barricade pointed out, and Mikeala smiled at how protective he was being, but the thing was, was that Mikeala was the one trying to protect him. She didn't want Optimus or anyone else finding him and suggestion that he was evil right away and then kill him. That was the world she was living in, but she wanted to go and live in his world, for him, it was worth it. And if Sam found out about them and then hated her for the rest of his life, then that was also worth it too.

"No. No. No. You can't, Cade. You just can't. No, please…." Mikeala pouted and her stomach trembled. Barricade looked down at her, and saw her eyes that sent a message.

"!!!!!**MIKEALA BANES**!!!!!"

The horrid sound came again, like a heavy bell that would sound loudly at a funeral on a gloomy day, with a terrifying thought that came to mind. And all the happiness left the world for Mikeala, and this displeased Barricade, and it drove him crazy. He wanted to kill whoever made Mikeala scared, and intended on protecting her from any means necessary, but he was quite fond of Mikeala for being fond of choosing a peaceful way of solving things, and because he never met the word 'peace' at all.

"Please, stay here. Ok, Cade? Please…..? I'll go and handle this, ok? And I'll come back, ok? I promise, I promise…."

Mikeala smiled up to him and hoped he would cooperate with her as much as possible, and Barricade quickly believed her, for he knew that she was a human that was true to her word like she had been to him in the past. His iron grip around her loosened very slowly, obviously he was doubting and grieving to let her go, and Mikeala was free to get dressed properly. She put on her straight face and walked out of the garage door and freakn gasped to who was standing outside, and she was about to scream her head off and now she was scared out of her mind.

(Writer: Please comment/review, and I'm SO sorry it took so long to update and thank you to all those readers/fan people who you give confident reviews/comments, you've all been great!!! And sorry for this Cliffhanger....!!!!)


	9. Fear and Love

Chapter 9:

Mikeala was pissed off and she wanted to rip out the heart of whoever was calling her, and she was in the middle of having the most amazing sex she will ever get in her life. And it was ruined because of this specific someone was hollering for her again, and it better not be that damn Witwicky ex-boyfriend of Mikeala's. Because if it was, then there would be personal business to be brutally put out into the open and it would get serious, and she'd have to take it on all by herself. That's how pissed off she was, she wanted to kill someone!

But when she saw the **intruder**, she was quite shocked and fuckin scared that she just froze, but the person's face was hidden in shadow so she couldn't tell if it was the specific person she was really seeing at the moment. Was it 'that' person?

"WHO THE HELL IS IT!?!" Mikeala screamed while she stomped her feet into the ground and her arms were straight and firm on her sides and her eyes were terrifying.

"Mikeala, babe?"

Mikeala almost screamed in horror and she knew it was SAM! Was it!? She was just assuming it was him, and it would be a pretty damn good guess in her opinion. Was it really Sam screaming for her name? It just had to be him, who else would annoy her so much like this? That fuckin drunk boy that….that deserved to die! Literally. He was an asshole, and a fucking good one at that!

"Who the hell is it!? Sam!? I told you to get outta here! Is that you, because if it is then I swear I'm gonna---"

Mikeala couldn't finish her sentence as she saw 'him' walking out from the shadows and into the moonlight's clear view, and Mikeala almost fainted at the **shocking** sight! She never that she would see him here, and calling out for her, and she hated it SO much.

"Shit! Gah, damn it! What the hell do you want!? I was busy!" Mikeala fumed and her face was slowly getting red and she felt her body radiate heat off of her and she was now TICKED off! (I don't have time for this!!!) She screamed in her head. She didn't expect him to be here, and at this time of the night, and it was weird to know that he remembered where her house was in the first place.

"I just need to---" He started.

"Can we do this another time!? Please!? I mean, what the hell is wrong with you!? Showing up at…-at what….? 1:30 in the freakn morning! Now that's freakn messed up, if you ask me!!"

"Shut up you fuckin bitch and just listen to me!" He snapped, like he always did with her and for right now, she wouldn't obey.

"Why should I listen to you!? All you care about is….cars, money, and all that shit about being the 'man' or whatever….if you are a man for that matter anyway!" Mikeala shot back at him, and he fumed.

"Now wait a minute, babe! I'm here ain't I? Now just hear me out for the love of god!"

"Why the hell are you here!? Shouldn't you be, like, somewhere else? I don't have time for this!"

"Here for you, Mikeala. I know there have been some stupid mistakes I've done in the past, but you…babe…..are it."

"What do you mean by 'It' huh?"

"Why the hell do you ask the stupid questions!? You're going to be my girlfriend! Again. Just like I always wanted you to be, because you are definitely the one for me…."

"Oh! Hell to the no!"

"Yes, the hell you are! And I don't care what 'they' say or whatever, come on, babe! Can't you give a dude a chance!?" He gave a goofy grin and walked towards Mikeala, and still standing, Mikeala was confused still, and she was still ticked off.

"What are you doing here anyway!? Shouldn't you be with that whore Kayla!?"

"She is a whore…." Trent commented nicely.

"Go back to her…..you're married. And how old are you?"

"Not anymore…."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's….not in the way anymore."

Mikeala narrowed her eyes, and she saw some sort of ominous glare from Trent as he smiled knowingly, and got a very bad vibe from that she didn't like. A chilling vibe.

"I killed her…."

Mikeala didn't know what do say, but felt her heart being slowly crushed inside her chest and her chest tightened quickly because of the pain, and she felt her eyes begin to squint, but she gulped and gained her breath quickly before she could feel like she was choking.

"What…." Mikeala asked, and she wasn't even sure that if it was a question, it was more of a….shocked remark.

"That's right, babe. You heard me…" Trent gripped something in his pocket, and he seemed excited and nervous all together, and Mikeala prayed that Barricade wasn't hearing any of this. Mikeala shook her head and her lips turned into a straight line and she softly gained back her posture, and she was really….devastated.

"You're lying…..You're lying…..You wouldn't do that, Trent…..You're lying…..You're not that brave…..You're lying."

"Yes, Mikeala. I've done the real deal that snaps people back to reality to show them what they're missing in life. And right now…you're missing me and I'm here to fix that problem babe."

"That's not true…" Mikeala marked again, and thinking about Kayla's beautiful body laying on the ground dead, there was no way in hell that girl was dead. Was she? She just couldn't imagine a beautiful girl such as Kayla to be blue and rotting, it couldn't be possible for her, because some people would think and expect a girl like her to walk down the red carpet at the age of 18 or younger.

"That's a sick joke, Trent! Don't do shit like that! Kayla's not dead! She's not dead!" Mikeala snapped and Trent suddenly came towards her and was about 7 inches away from her face and then he pulled out a cellphone and dangled it in front of her face.

"Get away from me. Get out of here! Gah, damn it, Trent! Don't do shit like that! Get out of here!"

"Umm, no. I'm going to stay here, until you get in the truck with me. And when you do…..we're going for a little ride."

Trent offered seductively and walking back towards his truck with his cellphone in his hand, and Mikeala knew that something was going to go wrong.

"Come on, get in the damn truck, Mikeala, we need to go for a little ride, and go down memory lane. Come on, babe, you know you want to. You can't resist me."

Trent smiled in a sick seductive way and Mikeala stood her ground with her arms crossed over on her chest, she was going nowhere, and not without Barricade for that matter.

"No."

"Get in the truck."

"No."

"Mikeala, babe, get in the damn truck right now."

"No."

"Don't make it this way, just get in…." He was losing patience.

"No."

"Get in the fuckin truck!" He yelled.

"**NO**!" Mikeala screamed and somehow she regretted saying that, because Trent charged towards her and then tightly grabbed her wrist, and Mikeala forgot how freakishly strong he was, and he was halfway dragging her to the truck, and she squirmed.

"Don't! Let go of me!"

"You always made things so hard!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" She slapped and hit his arms, as if that would do any good, but she had to try.

"Shut up! Shut up! Get in there! Come on! Move your ass!"

"Don't, Trent, please!" She screamed as hard as she could.

Mikeala screamed and she forgot to keep her voice down, because she knew that a specific _someone_ would hear, and she was right….and too late. The garage doors in the back of the house were peaceful, but out came a huge force that rumbled the earth in a pure rage that awakened all the dogs in the neighborhood. Yapping and howling, obviously the canines were extremely fearful of something. Mikeala looked over in the direction and tears came from her eyes. _**No….!**_

Barricade was all fixed up now, and so he had his favorite toy with him, his fuse cannon and he aimed it at the male human being who may have shit in his pants by now.

Trent let go of Mikeala. Mikeala was able to run to a safe spot. Trent fell down on his ass. Barricade's former dark side awakened to the plea of his human lover, and the character of 'Decepticon' was resurrected and he was going to kill something! And that 'something' was Trent, who was going to kidnap his dearly beloved and do….god knows what to the poor girl! Barricade was fuming!

"_**WHOOAAA**_!!" Trent screamed and tried to crawl away, but his legs were not strong enough to drag him away from danger! He was now looking at the most dangerous 'cop car' on the face of the planet now.

Barricade's front lights turned on and with all his cruel rage, he looked like a god unleashing his fury with a storm of terrifying growls towards the puny human that dare takes away what was _his_ and now his only love. Mikeala could just stand there and look at that picture forever. Trent, maybe, possibly, actually, perhaps, probably shitted his pants, and he didn't even know it.

Barricade roared and grabbed Trent with his large metal hand and held him close to his face and was nearly crushing the male human in his palm like a bug or a dog for that matter! The metal clashed together and made cracking noises that could make people have seizures for that matter, and his spark inside his chest hammered!

"Oh god! Oh god! Please, don't kill me! Oh! Don't kill me, please! I'll do anything! Please! Please!"

Trent was crying like a baby by now, and he was desperately pleading for mercy and for his life, and Mikeala thought she'd never see this day when Trent would flip out like this. Barricade pounded his other fist into the earth roughly, but was careful not to wake or disturb the neighbors. But for Barricade, that seemed….impossible.

"Don't you _**EVER**_ dare take away what is _mine_!" Barricade hissed along with a growl through his mouth and Trent was shaking tremendously and he couldn't help but sniff and pout. Barricade's fuse cannon appeared and the cannon whirled in circles with heat and power, and was ready to do some serious damage to the body of the male human.

"What? W-What?"

Trent whispered, and his whole body was shaking with so much fear, it wasn't even suitable to make fun of.

"If you even so _**DARE**_ touch my human again while I'm around, _**I. Will. Come. For. You**_….And when I do." Barricade's eyes turned more red than they usually were and he continued his terribly threat to Mikeala's former boyfriend," _**I. Will. Kill. You**_."

"I-I-I swear! I s-swear! J-Just please….let me go. P-P-Please!?" Trent stuttered and his head sunk down between his shoulders. Mikeala crossed her arms and walked right next to Barricade and she had a smirk on her face, and she though that this whole incident with Trent was a little revenge thing. Since he was always making her feel worthless, weak, and crappy. Well, in Trent's situation he was worthless at the moment, totally weak in Barricade's iron grip, and he actually crapped himself. That was a pretty good revenge. Trent shook his head in order to look over at Mikeala and he tried to stutter something out.

"Mi-Mikeala….h-help me. Pl-Please!? Co-Come on. P-Please!?" Trent pleaded and Mikeala felt the power of being in total control of what happens to Trent! But Barricade didn't like this one bit, and he tightened his firm death-grip around him, and soon Trent suddenly felt his back pop in several places which was not good!

"_**AHHHH! P-Pl-Please….DON'T**_!!_** AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**_"

Trent felt poisonous fire slither through his spine in his back horribly, and thus the giant alien robot may have…..horribly snapped his spine in several places somehow. Which was painful.

"_**SILENCE, HUMAN**_! If you dare even say anything about this, like I said, I will hunt you down and kill you. If you even say a word!" Barricade threatened and then dropped Trent, and he fell about 18 feet and landed on his side on his right arm, and as he landed…..

"AHHHHHH! Fuck it!"

Trent howled in pain as he landed on his elbow, hard. Barricade could not do anything, but smile at his successful torture to the human, and he was even more satisfied when he saw the bone that connected to the joint of his arm was sticking out from his skin. Blood was tainted on his arm, and some little bone parts were on the ground, like broken or missing teeth. Even if Barricade was not really interested in human ways, he knew that was sick and wrong, but didn't care just as long as the male human being would get punishment for even trying to steal away _his_ human.

"PLEASE! I'll shut up! I swear! I swear!"

Now Mikeala knew that Trent was the most horriblest person alive on the face of the planet, well second to Sam, and she wanted him to suffer, but she never thought that she would feel pity for him.

"_**SILENCE**_! Go away from us! _**GO! NOW**_!" Barricade ordered, and with his foot he forcefully pushed Trent away, and Trent would be pushed about and fly about 7 feet away and drag along in the dirt. The dirt would scrape him and some of his skin would slowly peel away, like an orange! Or an apple. It was excruciating.

"You will suffer, human!" Barricade took out his twirling scrapers on his right arm and held it close to Trent's body, and it whirled with the large sound an electric tooth-brush would make. The dangerous ones.

"P-Please….pl-please…._**DON'T! STOP**_! For the love of god, somebody help me!!!!" Trent hollered into the night sky, and thinking that tonight, he was going to die. Barricade raised his fuse cannon and….

"_**WAIT**_! Barricade, stop!" Mikeala jumped in and she knew that this was right.

"Out of the way!" Barricade ordered.

"No! What are you going to do? Kill him!?"

"YES!"

"Well, don't! Think about this Barricade! Please….do it for me." Mikeala put her hands together as if praying. And she was praying. Praying that Barricade would not kill Trent, because if he did….things would go bad for both of them.

Barricade was pissed off and he never felt so angry in all of his existence before, and it made him ache that he though that Mikeala was protecting Trent from harm. Since she was his former girlfriend, and there may be a small possibility that Mikeala was still in love with Trent, which made his wires sting inside of him.

Nevertheless, Barricade put his slicers and stingers away and took one step back, but was sure that if Trent tried anything bad, he would kill him. Right there and then.

"What do you wish to do to him, then!? Keep him alive!? Just let me kill him! Let him be **punished** for what crime he had done!"

"Don't….please, Barricade. For me," Mikeala look back at Trent who was amazed that after all he had done to her, she was saving him, and so Mikeala continued," Get outta here, Trent! And don't come back, and you know what happens when you do…."

Barricade snorted, and Trent got up like a jack rabbit on fire and ran off like she had never seen him, not even in the football field. The dark sky was really cold, and Mikeala looked back at Barricade who stood sideways from her and looked at the ground.

"Thank you, Barricade. Hey, listen, if you need to recharge then go ahead and---"

"_**WHY**_!? Why did you do that!? Why do you free that disgusting fleshling go free!? I would've kept him prisoner and tortured him until I am content, and until he is dead!"

Barricade was extremely furious at Mikeala, and even when he did not want to yell at her, he just couldn't help it. For he knew that Trent still had strong affections for her, and now he couldn't tell if Mikeala had those affections for him to, but if she did……

He would not know what to do.

"Barricade….stop acting like this. Trent's gone. Everything's going to be ok, and I don't think he'll tell anyone about this."

Barricade stood there, and soon he closed his optics and his fuse cannon picked up speed and energy and it was soon whirling around in fire and heat meaning he was still angry.

"**AHHHH**!" He roared and blasted the earth beneath him, causing a huge thunder crack of power, and creating a huge crater. Mikeala was literally blown away from this serious impact, and landed on her ass, and now she was pissed off too.

"What is your problem!?"

"You're the problem!"

That stung a bit to Mikeala, but she regained composure.

"Do you know why I let Trent go!?"

"Because you, annoying excuse for a female fleshling, still have foolish strong affections for that fragger male human!"

Mikeala was burned by his remark, and soon was quite amused as she saw that he was jealous and he didn't know why she did all of this. Mikeala walked forward and gave a soft smile, and Barricade was confused on why she was so amused.

"_**WHAT**_!?"

"Barricade, Trent had to live because…if he died then there would be an investigation. If there's an investigation, the police will be looking everywhere for the person who killed him. To put that killer to justice…. And that wouldn't be good."

"Oh, really? They can't put justice on me! I can easily kill them."

"But the Autobots can…."

A light dawned upon Barricade, and his hot temper cooled down and Mikeala giggled and sighed.

"Investigations in this town where Sam and I live…can send word out and sooner or later the Autobots will come. Well, since Sam and I live here, the Autobots are a little over-protective, so they check out what's going on in this little town and…yea."

This was the ironic part. Even when he was the one of the most deadliest fighting Decepticons out there in the universe, he was being protected by a small human that could be killed easily! He hated that fact, but all together, he loved it…because as the humans say, it was 'care' and it intrigued him because it was not in the Decepticon dictionary in the first part. Mikeala was only protecting him.

"So are you still made at me?" Mikeala asked and she gave her famous puppy dog eyes, and Barricade smiled down upon her again and transformed into his cop car mode. Without saying anything, Barricade had already forgiven Mikeala, as he understood her explanation. Mikeala smiled back at him, and then her mind turned dark and bitter as she remembered that Trent said that he killed Kayla.

"Shit…"

Mikeala whispered, and she rubbed her forehead and looked down to the ground and saw Trent's cellphone. Could Trent seriously have killed Kayla, the bitch that was actually Mikeala's friend after all these long years? If she was dead, and if she appears on the NEWS, then there would be trouble coming from the Autobots, since they knew Mikeala's and Sam's friends by heart. But Kayla was Mikeala's friend, she won't let go of her that easily anyway. She picked up his cellphone and opened it, and on the screen, it said in black bold letters:

4 Missing Calls

Kayla

Mikeala held her breathe and decided to call back to that number, But was too scared, for in fear that the call might lead to something horrible. Soon Mikeala gained up every once of courage and she pushed **redial** and the cellphone rung for a while, and then…it answered.

Kayla: Hello!? Hello!? Is anybody there!? Please….

Mikeala: K-Kayla! Oh, thank god your alive! Kayla, oh god!

Kayla: Barely…. *sobs*

Mikeala: What? What do you mean!? Kayla!? Are you alright?

Kayla: I'm bleeding, Mikeala. I'm bleeding.

Mikeala: Ok. Ok. Where are you? Kayla?

Kayla: I don't know….*sobs* I don't know where I am.

Mikeala: Stay on the ling with me! Just tell me anything that might help me find you.

Kayla: Umm, I'm somewhere cold. Under a house, I think. Please, for the love of god, help me. Mikeala!

Mikeala: SShh! SShh! I'm coming for you, girl. I'm coming!

Kayla: *sobs* Trent, how is he?

Mikeala: You're worried about that son of a bitch!? He just nearly killed you, didn't he?

Kayla: What? No! No! Someone else did this to me! Oh, god! Mikeala! Please, get here!

Mikeala: It wasn't Trent!? It wasn't…..?

Kayla: No. It was someone else. A fuckin stranger, Mikeala! I have no clue who the hell this person is!!

Mikeala: Who did this to you, Kayla! You need to tell me, because it's very important! Kayla, did you hear me!?

Kayla: It was….a girl. A girl.

Mikeala: A woman!? Details!

Kayla: I can't. I have to be quiet. She's going to be coming back soon. And I can't breathe down here. I can't breathe! *sobs*

Mikeala: Calm down! Calm down! Pull yourself together, ok? You are a strong young woman, you can push through anything!

Kayla: I'm scared, Mikeala. *sobs* I'm so scared! It smells down here.

Mikeala: There's nothing to be afraid of! What are you afraid of!? Kayla, are you still there?

Kayla: I'm here. I'm afraid that she's going to kill me next…

Mikeala: Next? What do you mean? What do you mean!?

Kayla: *sobs* Everyone's dead.….Everyone's dead…..

Mikeala: What….?

Kayla: Their bodies are rotting all over the place! They're rotting!

Mikeala: Don't worry! I have the world's most deadliest cop car at my side, we will find you! You can depend on that!

Kayla: HURRY!

Mikeala: I'm coming, Kayla!

Mikeala snapped the cellphone shut, and wondered why the hell Trent was telling lies about killing Kayla, and Kayla says that Trent wasn't trying to attempt murder, and who was the girl that was about to murder Kayla instead of Trent, even though he said he did, even though he didn't. Things were very confusing at the moment, and she wanted to know every answer there was to be answered, but first, she had to save Kayla from her own hell hole that she was in. Wherever she's being kept hostage. Or tortured for that matter.

Barricade, the whole time, was listening in to the hectic crisis conversation in the cellphone and he knew just what to do, in a situation like this: Help. Even if it did mean that he had to help that total whore who took an interest in him, on that one wedding day where she was bonded to another male that very day. He had tapped into the cellphone and listened to her voice, the time, the seconds, and to everything in the background, and everything that needed to be analyzed. The systems in his optics did complete analysis and calculating in his head and was tracking the location of the cellphone with his computer in his car. To find where Kayla was.

Mikeala had tears coming down her cheeks and her mascara was running down along with it.

"Damn mascara. Oh, god. Ok, um, Barricade? Did you hear all of that? I need your help. Ok? Please!?"

"_Tracking. Tracking. Tracking. Tracking_. Location not detected. Your friends cellphone is blocked by something that's knocking out it's wiring and its systems. I can't track it, unless she already knew where she was and told you about it."

"Oh shit! God! Kayla is in trouble! And I can't help her…." Mikeala cried and then her own cellphone rang and she took it out and read the bright bold letters on the screen.

CALLER:

Tanya

"Oh, shit. I can't talk right now," Mikeala whispered but answered her phone anyway and Barricade was still doing some tracking, but this time he used an even higher detection on his computer.

Mikeala: Hello?

Tanya: Mikeala! Hey!

Mikeala: Tanya, I can't talk right now and--

Tanya: Did you check out the NEWS?

Mikeala: No. Why? What's up?

Tanya: Dude, Kayla's gone missing.

Mikeala: For how long? Do you know when?

Tanya: Two days ago, and the police are searching.

Mikeala: Shit! Shit! Ok, um, Tanya?

Tanya: Yea?

Mikeala: I need to tell you something. It's important.

Tanya: Ok….?

Mikeala: Come over to my house, now.

Tanya: What? Just tell me over the phone.

Mikeala: No. You have to see this for yourself.

Mikeala shut her phone and when she said that last sentence, she was staring up at Barricade with a mysterious glare that made him ponder about what she was pondering about, and it made him worry a little. Now, Barricade was learning many things ever since he had been with _his_ human, and he understood when Mikeala was happy, excited, or nervous. But she was horrified and sad, and with that knowledge, he was not pleased anymore. Barricade transformed into his larger self and kneeled down towards her, and sighed.

"My dear human, I can already sense that you are very troubled, and now, I am in assistance of whatever you need. And now, I **promise** you, I will make you happy again."

Mikeala felt like crying some more, but that would make her face smear even more, but hell, she didn't care because she felt so lucky that she had a wonderful lover like Barricade to be there for her when she needed him to be, which made her so proud. Now he was making her **promises**, and he was going to be dedicated to whatever he promised.

"Thank you, Barricade."

"This Kayla friend of yours. I have tracked her down." His computer beeped and Mikeala's horrified frown turned into a smile that he thought that he wouldn't see again.

Optimus Prime's POV

Like any day, like every day, like every week, and like every weekend I would check what would be happening on the NEWS in Sam and Mikeala's hometown, and check to see if everything is alright, just for their protection only. And some curiosity. On the screen in the main Autobot base, it showed every news, headline, and Live shows. And then I was quite shocked when a good friend of Mikeala's had suddenly gone missing, and has been missing for two days, and I didn't know how I missed that. But soon I would have to visit Mikeala and Sam, to see if we can help, since they have been our allies and friends in cruel wars and in battlefield. It also read that, something has suddenly disturbed the networks of police stations, fire-fighter department radios, and computers at the hospital. That all systems are down and they were all malfunctioning.

"Interesting…."

I said to myself and I recorded this with my optics, and I got up from my seat and got ready to leave for the town to investigate, and try to bring back Mikeala's best friend.

"Where are you going?"

Ratchet asked me, and he just walked out of the med-bay and checked something down, like notes into his computer placed on his arm. I drank an energon cube and put it down.

"Visiting."

"Mikeala and Sam. We have not heard anything from them in a while. Well, when you visit, make sure they're alright."

"Yes, I will. Make sure the base is secure and see to it that everything is in order when I get back."

"Affirmative." Ratchet looked at his computer," Strange though…."

"What is strange? Ratchet?"

"I had also looked the NEWS on the internet, and it was said that there are malfunctioning problems there."

"Yes, I know. And?"

"And, right now….."Ratchet check the small computer on his arm and his metal face brightened up in alarm and he quickly looked back at me," I'm picking up a signal of a Decepticon there! There's a Decepticon! That's why the computers are jammed!"

I froze! I had no idea that a Decepticon would get so close to our allies like this, and it was truly terrifying to know, but soon they would be safe again! I will make sure of that! When I get there, there will be war again, but if only the Decepticon attacks first.

"Get Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Arcee and the others. Tomorrow, you will follow after me. In the morning."

"It signals that there is only one, Optimus."

"You may never know. It may be Megatron, back for revenge. If I face him alone, I may not make it. I am still pretty injured from the last battle facing him in Egypt."

"Of course. You had also killed his Master, and other surviving Decepticons are out there somewhere, hiding."

"Yes. Gather up! I will be back!" I shouted as I transformed into my truck mode and sped off over 100 mph and went towards the town and hope that I wasn't too late.

Sam's POV

I awoke in my bed with the most horrible headache ever, and soon when I looked up I suddenly found a huge hole in my wall that was above my bed, and I didn't remember how that came to be. I could see the dark night time clouds and it was really cold in my room right now. I looked at the clock and it was 2:00, in the morning, but I was fully awake.

"Ah, my head hurts."

I got up and went downstairs and grabbed a quick snack, and soon made my way to my garage to question Bumblebee about the hole on my wall in my room. Since he was the only capable person to make a hole in my wall in the first place, and when I got to the garage, Bumblebee looked terrified when I entered the doors.

"Hey Bee…."

Bumblebee shriveled up like a cat and was trying to push himself deeper into the corner of the wall, and I tilted my head in confusion.

"What's wrong Bumblebee? What happened?"

"You!" He answered back.

"Me?"

"You drank that bad oil!"

"What? Bad oil? What are you--" Then I remembered the beer I had, and I closed my eyes in annoyance, with myself. My stupid friend, Miles, had dared me to drink it, and I did. But then he said that he didn't think that I'd actually do it.

"It's ok, Bee. I'm fine now. My hangover's gone now."

Bumblebee seemed relieved that I was feeling better, and the beer was all out of my system, but he still seemed terrified about something, and that was bothering me a bit.

"What's wrong Bee? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

Then a light came upon me as I saw that his windshield on his chest was broken and I came up to inspect it, Bee held still, and then it smelled like beer was all over him.

"Bee? What happened? What did you do? What did I do?"

"You threw a bottle at me."

I gasped! Mikeala was right! I am an asshole! I started to shake, not only because I was an asshole, it was realizing that I was capable of hurting my own car with bottles. Even when I didn't mean to!

"Oh, god, Bee! I am SO sorry! Listen, I'm gonna make it up to you, ok? I'm gonna make it up to you. Gonna give you a nice car wash, how about that? Cause I know a great Car Washing place that'll---"

"Sam! There's something that I have to tell you…."

I paused and listened in. Bee seemed to be nervous about something and it was making me scared for him.

"What? What was it? Was it something I did, again? Bee? Because I can't remember anything I did. Nothing's coming back to me."

"Remember anything at all….?" Bee asked and leaned forward to me, and I rubbed my head, and I still felt groggy, and had a need to take a nice hot shower when I get back inside.

"I can't remember anything. Just….blank."

Bee was silent for a moment.

"Well, that's ok!"

"What?" I was no confused even more.

"Oh, nothing. That's all I needed to tell you….er, to ask you."

"No, you needed to tell me something. It's ok, Bee, you can tell me anything."

"I can tell you that….I am in need of recharge!" Bee suddenly transformed back into his car mode and fell asleep. That was uncalled for.

"Wait! Wait, a minute! Bee! Hey! What did you--Oh forget it." I was too tired to fight a conversation out of him, and so I made my way back into the house to sleep.

Bee's POV

I was pretending to be in recharge mode, and when Sam was back inside the house, I was restless and soon I wanted to go see Mikeala and see how she's doing with that Decepticon! What was she doing with him anyway? It all still didn't make sense still, and I was curious to find out what the frag was going on with those two! But I felt proud of myself for not attacking the Decepticon too, it made me feel good about myself. Maybe there was a small chance of Autobot and Decepticon peace, but I still wasn't sure, but I trusted Mikeala anyway.

So I snuck out of the garage, and soon I found out how to unlock the latch without waking anyone up, and found myself driving down the streets in the moonlight and in the light of the street lamps and to Mikeala's house. There were many questions I wanted to ask Mikeala in the first place and my mind was filled with many thoughts, I turned on 23 street, and it was all too much to think about anyway.

"Mikeala, what are you doing with a Decepticon?"

I asked myself pretending to talk to Mikeala, I took a turn on 67 street, and drove down the long dark road more and found myself on her exact street and I knew I was going the right way, and I was calm but yet disturbed at the same time, cause I was worried. It was a Decepticon, a ruthless and very terrible machine that caused unbelievable catastrophe that was incredibly horrible to the humans, and without us, they would be extinguished by now. A horrible thought. I sighed. But, I trusted Mikeala since she did save my life back at Mission city, and ever since then I treated her like she was my only sister. But then I felt bad for leaving her all alone with him, and I knew what his name was…I just couldn't remember that well. He was the first I had battled with since I came to his planet. He was after Sam.

"Barricade!"

Then it hit me. That was what he was called. He was after Sam. Wait, could he be using Mikeala to get to Sam? Perhaps! I still had to further investigate this. Then I saw something on the road….and I did a checking analysis and it was a Decepticon! A Decepticon!? But who!?

Wheelie's POV

That stupid fragging Decepticon! When he flicked me off with his door in his car mode, and I 'literally' went flying….I landed in a garbage dump about 2 miles away, and had a hard time trying to find my way back home since I bad memory of where it was in the first place, because Warrior Goddess torched my optic that was connected to my head. Anyway, it's been really hard not to get stolen, lost, or even found, and it's also been annoying since I've been chased by little humans, dogs, cats, and even the police! Which was bad. I had to explain this once I get back to Warrior Goddess, and everything will be---

CRRRRRAAAAAASHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

No Signal.

No Signal.

No Signal.

Finding Network.

Network Found.

On line.

I powered on my optics and rubbed my head and it was pounding whenever I tilt my head or turn it around, and I pray to Primus that my optic isn't hanging from its socket again! Then it dawned upon me.

I was hit by a car!

But not just any car, it was an Autobot! An Autobot! I was saved, and I was thankful that it was Bumblebee. But angry at the same time, since he wasn't the best driver on the block at the moment.

"What the frag is wrong with you!? I'm walking here!"

I yelled at him and hit the bumper with my foot, but soon regretted it, because it ached!

"OW!"

I jumped up and down and held it close to me, and Bumblebee opened his doors and I jumped in. His radio turned on.

"What are you~~doing out here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with that Witwicky kid?"

"Something important~~came up and I need to see~~Mikeala."

"You too? Yea, I was blown away, literally, by that fragging Decepticon! He hit me, then I couldn't find my way home. It was Barricade.""He hit you? Why?" Bee seemed outraged and almost shocked, and I softly hesitated, but I continued.

"I don't know!" I screamed and Bee started to drive down the road. I sat back and relaxed. (Wheelie was being annoying, remember?)

"Any analysis? What did~~Mikeala say?""

"Warrior Goddess ordered me to not tell anyone, not even Prime that she was keeping a Decepticon in her garage. She said that they'll kill him, and I kept my mouth shut until now."

I didn't know if it was good, but something had to be done about this 'other' Decepticon, and it was very uncomfortable for me. What if he was here to destroy me since I betrayed the Decepticons? What if he wanted to kill me just for the fun of it? And with me gone, I could only imagine what he would be doing to Warrior Goddess, maybe even hurt her!

"Can you believe that!? I should be Warrior Goddess's first and only Decepticon! I was first! Not him. This sucks…."

Trent's POV

First of all, I just want to say that I actually shitted my pants, so I was walking awkwardly down the street and back to my house. I walked 4 miles because I left me truck at Mikeala's house. Mikeala. I shuddered at the name, and at what other picture popped in my head….and it was huge. I just couldn't think straight. And when I told Mikeala that I had murdered my freakishly hot slutty wife, it was obviously lies. Even when I actually wanted to murder Kayla for when she disturbed me when I was watching Monday Night Football, but I loved her anyway, even when she did try to flirt with other men.

"I'm so….screwed."

The main dealer of this whole operation that I was put through was on my laptop computer, and '_she_' came to my house once in a while, to make sure that I wouldn't run off or try to call the authorities or commit suicide. Then I felt bad that I was cheating on Kayla with '_her_' in the first place, but I met '_her_' the day after I was married, and I thought that '_she_' was really cool and she was hot, until '_she_' made the threat.

I didn't believe '_her_' at first, but then she proved herself. Then that's when my whole life changed and ever since then I had to obey '_her_' every single damn command or else my family will be taken away. My friends, my mom, my pop, my brothers, and even…Kayla. '_She_' threatened to kill all of them, and I just surrendered.

I felt bad for treating Mikeala like that when I was over at her house, but I had to. Now I had to tell '_her_' that I failed the mission '_she_' assigned for me to do, and '_she_' would be SO pissed off. But I just had to pray that '_she_' wouldn't be ruthless and go and kill my family. My family was being held as hostages with Kayla, somewhere, I didn't know where though. I just want my family and my wife back.

'_Her_' POV

Trent was in his house, changing his pants, and I was outside his window watching his every move carefully to see any intention that he would dare escape my grasp and from my watch. I knew he had failed his mission to get Mikeala back to his house, so it was a good thing that I had killed his entire family tree as his early punishment, but I only let his dear beloved wife live and she was down below the house that I took shelter in. (So _alone_….so _vulnerable_ and so...._pathetic_.) I giggled.

"I will kill you…"

I hissed through my teeth and licked my lips venomously and tilted my head to the side, and observed that Trent was now sobbing his heart out on his couch and I suspected that he felt disgusting that he had to treat his ex-girlfriend horribly. But for me, it was very entertaining. I was ruining everyone's lives, even Sam Witwicky's life.

Of course, when I was on a mission and was assigned to meet him over at the mall where he was with his friends. I flirted and then I gave him the beer bottle. Told him that it would make it all better. All in the hopes that he wouldn't be drunk enough to see the Decepticon, Barricade, and alert Prime and the others to come and annihilate him! Sam did see Barricade, but was on a heavy hangover.

My plan was still in action. I just need Barricade and some of the Autobots to be destroyed, because with the Decepticon cop gone, then Mikeala would be an easy target to kill, since she was the main target after all. She needed to be killed.

Why Mikeala was the main target I did not know, it was all of '_his_' ideas that I needed to put in action and '_his_' plans that needed to be put out into the open. I was just the puppet master of this all. Where I sent Sam to Mikeala's house to reveal Barricade to the public. I sent Trent to Mikeala's house to snatch Mikeala. But both men had miserably failed. So, soon I would go myself. '_His_' plan will succeed in destruction and the entire plan will be victorious.

All hail Lord Megatron.

(WRITER: OMG....)


	10. Danger and Loss

Chapter 10:

Kayla's POV

I was sobbing, getting my shirt all wet and my wrists stung really bad since they were attached and tied to wires and chains, and I was starving to death down here. Wherever 'here' was. I was literally starving to death and when I look down to the earth and see Earth Worms crawl, they look good enough to eat. My face was dirty with hot sweat and mud, and the air around me was tainted with death and it was heavy, and the smell was infuriating, and I hated it SO much! (Please, somebody help me.) I was chained to hell, and then I began to miss how much I wanted to be with Trent in our new house. Even though he was the biggest and most hottest asshole I have ever met, but he was my man and I wasn't letting him go that easily. Well, I was married to him. It was almost the end of summer, and this is wasn't what I had planned for my 'perfect' summer that I had intended on having over the school year, even with my new husband. It was horrible being here. I just fuckin hated it so much.

"Mikeala…"

I whispered softly, and I swallowed hard like it was a giant dry pill that went down my throat. Since '_she_' said that '_she_' was coming for me, and the cellphone was in my hands, and I only had 32 seconds on there, so I had to save a call.

An emergency call.

I couldn't waste those remaining seconds that could possibly save my life. (Trent…please save me.) I begged for my husband in my head. I wanted to be with him again so badly, and I want to be happy and fuckin safe again. To be safe away from that bitch that put me here! Why did she have to do this in the first place anyway? An assassin? A hit-man? A punisher? If so, what did I do to deserve this? I mean….I'm nice….I'm kind…..I'm giving…..I'm awesome, and on occasion, I sorta treat people badly, but not that much! It was very emotionally scarring for me at the moment, and the most depressing thing about this whole thing, was….that I haven't told Trent that…..I'm pregnant.

Back To Mikeala and Barricade

When you're in love, many dramatic things happen to the sweet couple who usually make-out intensely beneath the benches at a football game when they were back in High School. But this was no time for High School, this was life that was reality, and this situation was much more worse than the real deal. If my life was on a reality TV show, it would be the 1 reality show in the world, and it would have a lot of episodes. Tonight was the most horrifying night of my entire life, because my most new and beloved _**secret**_ can be revealed to everyone that I know and it will be very devastating for Barricade and I.

And now, my best friend, Tanya was coming to my house and when she does come to my house, and I need to show her my....new….amazing lover. Plus, I needed to tell someone that I was in this kind of situation and I was in deep trouble too, and I felt that I needed to expose my secrets to her. Since she was my best friend and we never keep secrets: that was our rule in the first place.

"My dear fleshling?"

I looked at Barricade lightly, and he was in his car form and his headlights were on and glowing up on me, making sure that I was not leaving his sight.

"Yea?"

"Who is this ally of yours? What does that female human fleshling coming here for?

"I'm going to tell her about us…." I said slowly and making sure that he wasn't going to have a sudden outburst on me, but was calm that Barricade didn't blast his voice at me.

"And what brought you to this choice, fleshling?"

"Because….she's the best damn friend I've ever had and I can totally trust her, and Tanya is very understanding."

"……Understanding?"

"Yea, ok this one time, me and Tanya were talking to a friend of mine. And that other friend said that she had a major crush on this teacher. Then Tanya gave advice and then my friend and that one teacher got together and it was all romantic and mushy, since Tanya set the dates and everything," Mikeala smiled happily and giggled," And then they ran away together and got married somewhere. And we never heard from them again. But I'm sure that everything went ok."

Barricade stayed silent and running the process of that small conversation in his head again. Then his beeper came again and on his computer inside gleamed on and tracked a car moving up.

"Someone's coming up."

"That must be Tanya. Ok, she's probably gonna question why a cop car is back here, but oh well, so just stay cool. And be nice! Don't destroy her or anything…."

Mikeala teased him. Barricade sighed and his computer beeped that was a sign of affirmative in return and soon Mikeala saw bright headlights of Tanya's new car pass on by the fence and soon she heard the brakes go off and the lights faded off, and heard the door closed. Tanya walked up in her dull black army sweater and faded torn jeans and her dull red shirt with the words 'Bite Me' in the middle of her shirt and she smiled and waved her hand in greetings.

"Hey, Mikeala! What's up? It's cold out here, isn't it? So….what did you want me to come over here for?"

"Well….."

"You better have a good reason for dragging me down here. I was in the middle of American Idle."

"Tanya…."

"This better not be all about Sam, because if it is, then I told you before! You have to break up with that asshole, because he is not going to appreciate you and--"

"TANYA!!!!!"

"What!?"

"Ok, this is something more than Sam. It's more….like an introduction, to narrow it down a bit."

"An intro? To who?"

"Well, we've known each other for about….well, a while now. And ever since then, everything's been great, if I do say so myself. This is just really important, that's all."

"Mikeala, I've never heard you sound so serious like this before. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I….have a boyfriend." Mikeala finally admitted.

"Really a new one? Wow! Wow! Well, that's a damn good job, Mikeala! A new boyfriend, in what--? Like, 2 weeks? Damn your good."

"I know right!? Anyway, and there's a catch…."

"What? He's a total killer that's escaped from prison and has suddenly captured your heart? That's how it works in the movies sometimes." Tanya smiled and patted her arm.

"………………….." Mikeala blinked and leaned on the other foot.

"What!? Mikeala! Stop looking at me like that!"

"Ok, scratch off the whole 'prison' part off, and just put the word 'killer' in your head."

"What?" Tanya put up her hands and shook her head.

"Yea, I have a boyfriend that is an actual killer, but--but--but he's freakishly nice and he takes care of me, and he appreciates me even more than that total asshole, Sam, ever did. And everything has been great ever since Sam and I broke up."

"Ok, then, and I like that part. But….who the hell is he!?" Tanya got a little impatient and huffed.

"He's…this," Mikeala pointed proudly to the cop car that just rested silently and peacefully on the pavement, and Tanya just stood there, staring at the vehicle that was sort of…suppose to be catching bad buys and all that, but this was just ridiculous.

"What!? Ok, cut the crap, Mikeala. Where is he?"

35 Minutes Later

"Ok, let me get this straight. Your totally in love with this giant robot alien that's from outer space that was supposedly trying to end the entire human race back in Egypt a while ago along with an army of evil robots by its side, but soon retreated back because all these other good robot aliens stopped them, and then he escaped back out into outer space, but then landed back on Earth on accident. You found him, and both of you guys hooked up and now this is where you are?"

"Yes."

"Now what do you do?"

"Run away and make sure that the other robots don't find us."

"What does that result in exactly?"

"Barricade will die if they find him." Mikeala frowned.

"What if they don't find him."

"We'll live happily ever after. Like in the stories."

"But except, you do realize that you'll be hunted forever after this, right?"

"Yea. That the robots won't stop hunting us, and it's all a misunderstanding. They still think he's evil."

"Well, what if the other evil robots find him too?"

"Then we're screwed…."

"And now you want my wisdom into what you should do next? I'm very flattered, but what do I get in return?"

"An freakn awesome adventure of a lifetime and maybe…a new car."

"What kind of car?"

"Camaro."

"What color?" Tanya narrowed her eyes.

"Can't tell you that yet…." Mikeala smiled.

"So, you're planning that we get outta here before the other robots come since they probably saw the news of Kayla? And they keep watch over you guys from time to time."

"Yes, and we need help in finding her, too."

"So…"

"So…"

"Deal," Tanya smiled, and Mikeala was so happy that she came in for a hug, and she loved how she knew that she was so lucky to have a good friend like Tanya to help her out.

"Alright we need to go, because Barricade told me that an Autobot is coming this way. And there's two of them, coming this way!"

"I better get that Camaro, Mikeala."

"Ok. Ok. You'll get it, Tanya, you just need to get in the cop car. Go! Go! Like, right now!"

Mikeala and Tanya looked up at Barricade who stood over them, and he was in his bigger form and he towered over them, over 20 feet tall, at the least. He shrunk down and folded in and unfolded out and was placed on the road as the powerful cop car. Tanya and Mikeala both got in at the back, and Barricade did all the driving and then turned on his radio, and Mikeala looked back at her house.

"Ok, first we need to find Kayla and then return her to Trent. After that, me and Barricade gotta get the hell outta here."

"Oh my gosh, that is just so cool! I can't wait---**WAIT A MINUTE**!!! Wait a minute!"

Tanya was smiling like a total idiot and her eyes were bulging out of her skull, and her hands were frozen in mid air and her legs were slightly shaking with total excitement! Whenever Mikeala saw that look on Tanya's face, she knew that something extraordinary and amazing was going to happen to her or to other people.

"What….what's your idea, Tanya?"

Tanya looked at Mikeala in a slow motion as if she was seriously frozen and her smile turned into a large grin that was creeping Mikeala out, really badly, but she sensed a good idea coming from Tanya. Tanya scooted closer to Mikeala and held her hand, and Tanya knew that Barricade was listening on it too, and whispered:

"Marriage first….."

Optimus Prime's POV

I was almost there, and the Decepticon was somewhere in the suburbs, where Mikeala was, and this only worried me further because if she was hurt in any way. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, and I could only imagine how Sam would take it, so I had to do my utter best to keep her out of harm's way.

"I'm coming Mikeala."

I turned down 32 street and down Palms Street and this was the right direction to go to Mikeala's house. Then on my intercom, it beeped and I knew it was Ratchet.

~Ratchet here. Optimus? What's happening~

~I'm now arriving. Scanning doesn't detect Mikeala or the Decepticon.~

~Where have they gone?~

~Not sure. But my radar says….East. I'm headed out. Did you get Bumblebee and the others ready on the double?~

~Yes. But, Bee isn't here. He hasn't returned yet.~

~Very well, I will find him as well as Mikeala. In 4 hours, it'll be morning. Optimus, out.~

I signed off the intercom and observed Mikeala's house, and sure enough, there was a Decepticon here. A fierce one at that. The garage doors were busted open, the floor cement was cracked, large heated craters in the front yard, and there was puke on the grass? Something went up here, all I had to do was to find out what.

"Mikeala…"

With my optics, I observed the road. With another visual appearing, I saw the tire marks of the intruder and the footsteps of Mikeala entering the Decepticon in its vehicle form. Then another print of footsteps had entered the vehicle as well, and it was strange.

"No signs on struggle. But she and another went with light haste, but no signs of struggle or intense haste. A threat? An emergency? What was she doing?"

Just then, Bumblebee appeared with the small blue Decepticon riding on driver's seat. We beeped to each other in greetings first, and we made sure that no on was watching us. So, silently we all moved to the back of the house and we both transformed into our larger forms, and the Decepticon named Wheelie sat down and rested.

"Bumblebee, report!"

"Prime. There is a report that the Decepticon named Barricade is with Mikeala and not long ago they were here at the house, but I don't know what they did here. I just put Sam back at the house and now I return here to ask Mikeala what she was doing."

"No…Well where did they head off to?"

"I don't know."

"What was Mikeala thinking!? A Decepticon is in her neighborhood and she doesn't inform us, and I bet that Barricade threatened to keep her silent. I wonder what he was planning. Possibly a plan from Megatron, but we have to make sure first."

"I don't know. But….Mikeala asked me not to tell you."

I looked at Bumblebee and he seemed nervous, and I that report shocked me, because why wouldn't Mikeala want us to know? Doesn't she know that it would be for her safety? She could be killed.

"Any ideas why?"

"No, sir…"

This only made the situation confusing, because at first I thought that Mikeala was in danger by the Decepticon. But, Mikeala doesn't want us to know about the deadly cop car, Barricade. So why? I was only here for him, and that her friend was missing as well. I needed more details about this so I can look over this further.

"Bumblebee, stay here. She might come back, so in the meantime, I will go search for her. Remember, no other Decepticon are allowed back. If another Decepticon approaches. Defend."

I ordered and Bee nodded his head.

"Umm, Prime?" Wheelie asked me and I looked down at the small Decepticon.

"Yes?" I responded.

"What are you going to do when you find Barricade?"

"Obviously, arrest him, put him down, question him, and then….kill him. We don't know if he's still working for Megatron. We can't afford to waste any more lives now."

"I believe Warrior Goddess, doesn't want you to hurt him. She told me that she doesn't want you to kill him. To just leave him alone"

Wheelie rolled up to me, and I tilted my head to the side, and this only complicated things further. Why does Mikeala want her captor to not be killed? Brainwash? Threat? What had Barricade done to Mikeala? There had to be a violent connection between them in order for Mikeala to possibly protect something like him from us. And I knew that Wheelie was not telling lies too.

"As I said, we'll take care of this."

'_Her_' POV

It was cold, but that didn't bother me, and the beloved smell of dead bodies was the perfect perfume for me as well, and it was the most wonderful and soothing essence I found perfect. It was dreadfully mesmerizing for me, and it made me feel so alive and so….updated on how everything is for me. For destruction. I obey.

For '_his_' plans.

I obey.

For '_his_' threats.

I obey.

For '_his_' violence.

I obey.

For death.

I always obey.

_**He**_ is my lord and master, and my high commander, and for _him_, there is always I price that I am willing to pay. Even…killing the mate of that male fleshling, Trent, that I had forcefully ordered to capture that other female fleshling, Mikeala, to get her back here and keep her hostage for a while now until new orders come in.

But Kayla's not dead. Not yet.

I was bored at the moment, so I decided that I should get entertainment in slowly torturing that female fleshling, Kayla, into bitter madness that put a smile on my face, and I was proud that in the knowledge that soon if I kept torturing Kayla further more, she will die and soon her mate will die as well. I loved this job. I made my way down to the cellar and opened a secret door and went below the cellar itself, and ventured into the darkness. Deeper and deeper I went, and then found small lamps guiding the way and watching little surviving moths and flies flicker under the lights of the yellow lamps silently.

"Please…."

I heard a bitter murmur come the naked darkness that play a solitude part come slither from the darkness, and for what I've known she's been repeating that for over 6 hours now, and I thought she may lose her voice because of it.

"Dear, fleshling. Don't cry," I giggled and with my superior vision, I could see her sweating and dirty face.

"Please, let me go…"

"No. Not until, I get what I want, and then it'll all be over. **I promise**," I said and touched her bruised cheek.

"You bitch! Let me go! Please!? I won't tell anyone, I swear!!!!!"

I slapped her and my nails make red line marks on her delicate skin, and her head snapped to the side with force, and if she didn't notice, that was sign to keep her silent.

"Keep it down. Don't worry little fleshling, I'll end your life sooner or later ok? You just have to be a little more patient, and be happy in the bright and terribly joyful knowledge that your beloved mate will weep and weep bitterly over your dead body, and I'll laugh over you. Then I shall kill him as well." I smiled, and soon the torturing started. All the small fleshling could do was wait for death to come towards her, but….I was bringing death to her instead. I love my job.

For many a time, I had dreadfully enjoyed the screams that had pleasured me, and it made me smile, and that was one of the things that I loved about the humans. Once you eagerly torture them, they can scream as long as they want to, and you can always enjoy it, and once their are dead, you have the complete satisfaction.

The fleshling, Kayla, was bleeding all over from head to toe, and I was proud at myself for not feeling any pity or regret for all I had done to her. I was satisfied. But what still angered me, was that she was still alive and she was breathing for that matter. Her bright blue eyes looked up at me, and I knew I gave her scars that she would never forget.

"Who are you…?" Her voice was painfully weak that came through her weak and bruised throat that was slightly coughing up blood, and that was a good question. After all, it maybe the last thing she will ever hear from this point on. But that's just a small probability that she will live. So, I took the liberty in answering proud fully, and she would never ever, ever, ever, ever forget my name. Ever.

"_**Alice**_"

Optimus Prime's POV

I was tracking them down with haste and was freakishly worried that my fans inside had to kick on and was being cooled down quickly, and I was still pondering about Mikeala's actions the whole time. There were a couple of simple questions I would like to ask her, but that's when I find her, along with the Decepticon. Just wait, soon I will catch them, and that's a promise too, and I drove down the road with haste.

~Prime? Ratchet here, what's going on?~

~I'm still searching for them. I'm catching up to them~

~Alright, everyone's ready here, Prime. We're ready.~

~Good. It's 2 hours until morning.~

~Keep us in check, and give us the word. We'll be there.~

~Alright, and I found Bumblebee.~

~And?~

~And I think Mikeala didn't want us to know about the Decepticon~

~How can that be? Why would she do that?~

~I'm still not sure, but I'm closing in on her, and when I find her. I'm bringing her back home.~

~Be careful Optimus, my detections show that there's two Decepticons.~

~I know. Keep me in check. Optimus, out.~

~Ratchet out. Good luck.~

I signed off the intercom and soon I was hot on Mikeala's trail and she was definitely with that Decepticon, but where are they going exactly? I still did not know if it was true. Driving down the road, I sighed and saw the bright red dawn was coming from beyond the trees and soon the rest of my team would aid me in this quest, I just didn't know if it was still the right thing to do. To do for Mikeala. For some reason……I had believed Bumblebee and Wheelie, that Mikeala did not want us to know about her secret with this robot, but I just want to know why. Why? Why!? And I did not believe that she was in danger, she was just….going. Going where? Where!? And why!? For what!? What reason? There were many questions I needed to ask, but that was a long wish away.

~Prime? You there? Bee, here. Have you located Mikeala?~

~Yes. She's taken a turn and headed South. Any word?~

~Yes, Sam is coming over to her house. We're still here too.~

~When is Sam going to be there?~

~Soon, he says he has information about Mikeala.~

~Good. Because Sam has to be included in this too.~

~Do you want us to stay here, Prime?~

~No. Come follow me, and I may need back up.~

~Yes, sir. On our way.~

~Roger that, Bumblebee. Come on out. Prime, out…~

I signed off my intercom and from what my distant radars could pick up, she just suddenly stopped, on….18 street, north of town, and the tracking device stopped. Soon, I hid in shadows, and then with my optics, I saw the cop car rest on the sidewalk, and Mikeala and another human being was in the car, and they seemed to be discussing something. I looked closer with my optics, and my optics zoomed in, and the Decepticon we located on our radar was Barricade, he fought us in battle back in Mission City, and I saw him as a very dangerous robot.

"I've got you."

I turned on my intercom and this mission needed reinforcements, now, and this was not going to be easy.

~All Autobots, this is Optimus Prime, everyone come in. Come at 18 street, North. I need backup. Now.~

Back to Mikeala and Barricade

"Ok, first of all, Barricade said that Kayla is down in some sort of weird and isolated cellar under the cellar below the house, and she's still alive. So you and me are going down there, since the whole house is empty and clear and we'll have to see if we can get Kayla outta there ourselves."

"What if we can't? Can't Barricade just, like, shoot some sort of cannon to the ground or something, shouldn't that be easier?"

"Because the other neighbors around might hear. They'll call the authorities, and then the whole entire army will be all over this, Tanya. We need to do this fresh. So, let's go."

"But I hate scary underground cellars! It's just like the movies, they'll be some sort of killer, just waiting to strike at any moment!"

"You watch too many movies."

"It might be true! You never know!" Tanya protested, and Mikeala gave her an annoyed look, and Tanya just smiled.

"Ok, look, I'll go scout the area out first, and then go into the house. You wait out here with Barricade."

Mikeala ran up the steps and into the house, and left Tanya there standing in the cool morning. It was cold, but the red of the sun was getting slightly brighter, and soon it'll be almost day time, which wasn't good. Tanya stood still, and she slowly turned her head towards Barricade in his cop car mood and she stood slightly on her left heel.

"So…..you like my friend, do you?"

Barricade beeped, which Tanya was slightly annoyed, because it wasn't an entire answer she was expecting.

"And Mikeala….oh man, she really likes you. You know that, right? I can tell a lot from her face, and I've never seen Mikeala like this before, and you're really lucky."

"Lucky?" Barricade questioned.

"Totally, now I would like to question you about some stuff, before you can go on with my little Mikeala," Tanya crossed her arms and pursed her lips forward a bit.

"Question?"

"Yes, now, as you know, my little Mikeala is a sweet girl, and I want her to be taken care of," Tanya tapped her foot," And I don't want her to be with a guy who….just doesn't do it for her."

"Go on…." Barricade persuaded.

"As, I've further known her, that bastard, Sam was increasingly broken my little Mikeala's heart, and that's not good. And I do not want any further damage to my little Mikeala," Tanya crossed her legs and tilted her head to the side, and gave a small sigh of exhaustion.

"Broken heart?"

"Yes, and as much as I know at this small moment, I cannot have my little Mikeala be with someone or something that will break her heart that will break her spirit entirely and so much that it will be excruciating to witness, not that I'm accusing you already."

"Is this a threat?"

"It's a warning, bub! Do not emotionally hurt my little Mikeala in any way, because if you do, something really bad will happen to you," Tanya said and gave her cute innocent kitty growl at the robot machine. And, as if on cue, Mikeala ran out of the house and ran into Tanya, but stood her posture and gained balance again.

"No one's in there, and I found the cellar door that leads to Kayla and I know that she's down there, but the door--it's locked. And I need our help, Tanya. Let's go….!"

"Ok."

"Barricade, keep watch, and we'll try to be back."

Tanya gave one small glare at the robot car and then both girls went jogging into the house, that seemed to be very haunted with dark windows and a tattered and broken wooden door to greet them. A strange and strong wind came by, and it all looked like pigeons flying in their faces, but it was little pieces of newspaper articles. Both went inside, and Mikeala lead Tanya to the cellar door that had a lock on it that needed a key, and Tanya knew just what to do in a strange and tough situation like this. Tanya quickly went to the crowded kitchen with smashed plates and bowls, and went and found a long metal kitchen knife.

"Here, I'll try and pick the lock. Just stand and keep watch for me."

"Hurry, I just hope that Kayla's alright."

"I do too, Mikeala, and she'll be ok. I can feel it. Nothing can take that girl down."

"Yea, nothing can. Not even the evil principal of our school." Mikeala chuckled, and gave Tanya a playful shove.

"Oh, and I talked to your fiancé, outside."

Mikeala gave Tanya a look and rolled her eyes, and Mikeala knew what Tanya talked about with Barricade.

"Tanya? For god's sake! Did you talk to Barricade about, like, he better take care of me…or else?"

"Maybe…"

"When you tell guys that, they freak out. You act, like, one of those dads who don't like the boyfriends on their daughters, and then warn them to not do this or that."

"Well, you're my friend, so I have my rights."

"And when you talk to guys for me, you always say '_My little Mikeala_,' and it's just really weird. And it maybe a bad habit."

"Well, Mikeala, I just want what's best for you…"

"Whatever…."

"Is that an attitude!?"

"Your not my dad, Tanya!"

Tanya's knife made a click and then the lock fell to the floor with the pool of chains around it, and Mikeala shrieked with joy and both girls busted through the door and ran down the stairs and soon met face to face with the most horrible stench EVER!

"Oh, god! What is that smell!?" Tanya exclaimed, clutching onto her nose, and Mikeala coughed and put her nose under the collar of her shirt.

"I don't know, it smells like a septic tank! Oh, god…! Come on, Tanya, we have to get moving,"

"After this is freakn over, I'm taking 20 showers, I'm not even kidding about this Mikeala. What is this smell!?"

"Bodies…"

"What!?"

"Bodies…"

Mikeala pointed to the stained dark walls that was completely littered with the bodies of cats and dogs and other form of animal bodies, that didn't really look like animals, with their stomachs torn out and their torn and red stained fur was slightly hovering in the air. The air was so close and so heavy with a choking scent, and then as they walked down the brick hallway of flickering lantern lights, the foul smell grew more fierce.

"I can't breathe…!" Tanya whispered and made a noise of a tough gruesome choking from her throat, and then staggered to the side. Mikeala tried her best to cover her nose with her shirt more and more, but the horrible smell sunk into her roughly, like she was a weak sponge and she was soaking it all in, which really made Mikeala want to puke even more than ever.

"Keep…keep going! Kayla! Kayla! Are you there!" screamed Mikeala, and Tanya had to follow Mikeala before she got lost, and then they went deeper and deeper. Like it was a gravitational force pulling them forward, and they couldn't stop it, Kayla was their friend, and she was a wife too. It would be a pity if she died and left Trent all alone. The thin brick hallways seemed to be getting thinner, colder, darker, and more smelly with dead bodies of unknown things that spilled all over the floor, and Tanya could've swore she just hit a head.

"_Guys_…" a faint voice came from the deep darkness that swallowed all of them, and Mikeala and Tanya both jumped at the voice, and for a moment, they though it was a boogie man or something.

"KAYLA!" Tanya screamed, daring herself to let her mouth touch the foul stench around her.

"KAYLA! Where are you?"

Tanya and Mikeala both screamed loudly and their voices sent chilling echoes through the thin brick hallways in a search for their friend, and it was quite ridiculous that they couldn't find Kayla in this thin hallway. It was quite frustrating.

"_Mikeala_…."

Both frightened and stranded girls looked down the long hallway, and they ventured further down deeper and deeper and deeper, and soon the hallway lead to small rooms that were also brick…..but the rooms were not empty. They weren't empty at all, for they had bodies, but they were not littered with animal bodies, but it was completely filled with human bodies. People. Family. Family of Trent. His mother. His father. His brothers. His only sister. His grandmother. His dog. And all of his closest best friends. When Tanya first saw this she clasped her hand over her mouth, to prevent her from screaming, and Mikeala fell to her knees.

"It's a Death Room…!"

Tanya was breathing in and out, in and out, in and out rapidly, and soon she didn't care about the awful stench that consumed her, and maybe she didn't notice she was completely possessed by the darkness and fear that was wriggling inside her gut.

Mikeala….felt so sorry for Trent. His entire beloved family was completely wiped out, and who knows how he'll take this message.

"Kayla…." Mikeala breathed out, and soon she started to cry, and Tanya touched Mikeala's shoulder.

"Come on. We have…we have to get the hell outta here!" Tanya pleaded to her best friend and she clutched onto Mikeala harder, by the shoulder.

"_Help me_….."

A far cry voice came from the returning darkness, and Mikeala still wanted to get her best friend, because if she didn't….then she wouldn't know what the hell to say to Trent. And half of this was for Barricade, if she didn't return Kayla to her husband, then it would all be over, and Mikeala would have a broken heart again.

"I SEE HER!!!" Tanya screamed and pointed to the deepest and darkest corner imaginable, and it was a miracle that there was a dead end wall of brick, because it seemed the hallway could go on forever. Mikeala and Tanya's energy and strength and hope returned and they found Kayla tied to the wall, where she could not escape, and Tanya began to cry and she was so happy to see her friend was alive!

"Kayla! Oh, please, for the love of god, please, breathe! Breathe, Kayla! You have to stay awake!"

"Come, on, Kayla! You have a husband who's waiting for you. You have to get up! Come on! Get up!" Tanya pleaded and threw Kayla's arm over her shoulder and Mikeala still had to talk to Kayla.

"Kayla, if you can hear me, you have to tell us who took you! Kayla! Please just wake up! Kayla! Who kidnapped you!?" Mikeala asked hastily and softly touched Kayla's bruised, cut, and dirty cheeks with her clean hands. Kayla still couldn't open her eyes.

"_Get me out_…" Kayla's lips whispered.

"Ok. Ok. Come on, we're getting out of here. Come on."

Mikeala grabbed Kayla's feet and Tanya had a hold of Kayla's upper body and both conscious girls carried the poor fragile woman through the thin dirty brick hallway that seemed to be a bit more lighter than it was when they had entered it at first.

"Ok, when we get Kayla out of here, do we go to the hospital? Or do we go somewhere else?"

"Hells yea, we go to the hospital! She needs total medical care! What do you think!?"

"What about Barricade and the other robots?" Tanya asked, worried.

"What do you mean?" Mikeala narrowed her eyes.

"If we're all at the hospital then won't the robots get into a huge fight if they track us there?"

"Oh shit, you're right! They can find us anywhere."

"Where do we go then?"

"I don't know, but maybe Barricade can help…"

"What do you mean? He's a robot," Tanya reminded Mikeala.

"He has a holoform and he can turn human, like us."

"That's awesome."

"I know right!? Anyway, we have to help Kayla, get her back to Trent, and then me and Barricade run off and get married."

"Just like I planned."

"Of course."

Finally, after jogging a really long ways, they finally reached the doors and they were sent hastily into the _fresh air _and free from the horrible stench that could kill! Literally!

"We're free!" Tanya screamed and rolled her fists into balls and she fell to her knees and she got choked up.

"We're screwed! If we don't get outta here! Now, haul ass!"

Mikeala and Tanya put Kayla into the cop car carefully and they sat in there for awhile and then Tanya got a water bottle and poured some on a rag and softly rubbed it on Kayla's face. And soon, both of the girls could see Kayla's blue eyes stare up at the gratefully that spelled 'Thank You' all over them. Mikeala began to cry.

"Guys? Are you really here? Thank you…thank you SO much! Oh god! Oh god! Thank you!" Kayla began to sob uncontrollably, and she put her head in the arms of her two best friends, and all of the girls got caught up in the dramatic moment and began to cry.

"I'm never going to forget this…..!" Kayla cried and she was clearly back in her right mind, just for the moment.

"We need to get you cleaned up. It's almost morning. Come on, we're going to my house now, and then we'll think about what we need to do next," Tanya announced and then--

Barricade's entire form shifted to the side hastily and they all went suddenly silent and his computer up front of the car started to beep loudly and it made an emergency sound and Mikeala got a closer look at it and on the bright screen it showed another Decepticon sign on it. Coming their way! And it wasn't one…but two Decepticons!

"Oh…shit. Oh, shit!" Mikeala gasped.

"What is it!?" Tanya asked.

"Decepticon! Two of them! Barricade!"

Barricade started to drive, but soon it was cut short, and his doors to the back seat opened up and all three girls got out quickly before the cop car could hurt them in any way. Barricade, in quick haste, sped down the road and jumped up his strong front tires, folded in and then folded out quickly in mid-air. His tires screeched loudly and leaving black marks on the road and transformed to his bigger form and he formed his cannon from his arm and it whirled in heat, and he was quickly prepared for an unexpected battle. The girls stood shocked, and one of them was completely scared shitless, and the eyes of the Decepticon cop car blazed ferociously like fire and he stood very still.

"Get shelter, Mikeala. Run, now! I will fight them off for as long as I can, and you must return your friend to her mate. **Go now**!"

"What!? You can't just stay here and--"

"Mikeala!"

Barricade roared to his dear lover and soon already, Mikeala was running with her friends towards Tanya's house with quick haste and Kayla was doing her best to keep up with her friends, and her legs were cut and very much bruised at the moment, but they all ran. Mikeala couldn't help but hate herself for leaving Barricade behind, and the thing that made her cry was that Barricade said her name. When Barricade and Mikeala were together, alone, he preferred to call her 'fleshling' or 'female' or 'human' but he had never once used her name directly for her, even when they were making love to each other not long ago for that matter.

They ran and ran and soon Kayla collapsed on the ground, and Mikeala had to go back and pick her up. Then Tanya returned to them too and they were all exhausted and they decided to rest for a second.

"Your house is 2 miles away, and if we run it takes 30 minutes to get there. It's too far. And my legs are fuckin burning like hell!" Kayla yelled and soon blood came from her legs and her bruises became more purple and black, and her heart inside her chest began to beat faster and faster. Soon, Kayla couldn't take it anymore and she would seriously be dead! Mikeala took in big gulps of air and Tanya chugged down air, and Kayla was vigorously trying to find air. Then, Mikeala looked down the road that they ran down from and her bright blue eyes that were the color of oceans grew wide and her mouth nearly let out a horrified scream!

"RUN!!!"

Tanya and Kayla looked down the road and into the red dawn of the early beginning day.

Coming down the road at high speed was a red and blue fiery diesel with the insignia of an Autobot on the side.

The girls didn't know if it meant danger or harm, they just hauled ass and got the hell out of there! Mikeala had tears running down her eyes and now she had come to fear Optimus Prime, for she knew that Optimus may have found out about Barricade, and therefore, Mikeala could no longer be with Barricade after this.

"No! Please!? Please!? NO!" Mikeala cried and collapsed on the ground and behind her, Optimus Prime screeched to a sudden stop and rolled down on the sidewalk and soon his holoform appeared in front of her with a serious face and with the breathe of a bull.

"Mikeala, come with me! Now!"

"No…." Mikeala breathed," Leave me alone!"

Optimus took no time to hear her pleads, but grabbed her and her friends into the truck and down the road. Mikeala did everything she could. She busted the windows, scratched the seats, punched the radio systems, and dented the doors on the sides.

"Calm down, Mikeala! Stop, now!" Optimus yelled and he drove down the road, and Mikeala tried to look back and see if Barricade was still in sight, and this was the first time that she and the Decepticon had separated. Tanya and Kayla felt safe and secure and had smiles on their faces, but then they were freaked out because Mikeala was panicking and crying her heart out and slamming her fists on the window! Tanya held to Mikeala and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Mikeala. It's alright. We're safe. Don't cry!"

"No! You don't understand! This diesel…it's Optimus!"

"OH SHIT!" Tanya screamed, and Kayla began to panic!

"What the hell is going on!?"

"You fucking robot! Let us go! Turn back! Turn back!" Tanya screamed.

"Mikeala, where are we going!? Tanya!?"

Prime's engine was whirling and his tires screeched whenever he made a turn, which made the girls slide across the seat, and it was obvious that Optimus was in a rough haste to get the hell outta there. Mikeala's heart was broken, she never knew that she would be stolen away from Barricade like this, and it was the worse.

"Please, Optimus! Turn back!" Mikeala pleaded to him, but he silently refused and kept driving down the road and it was no use, but she had to try her best to return back to Barricade, and Mikeala continued," Please, Optimus! Let me go….! _**Let me go**_!"


	11. Deception and Betrayel

Chapter 11

Barricade's POV

I saw her run away from me to be somewhere safe from the arriving enemies, and as I saw _**her**_ run down the road, I had felt somewhere in my deep fiery bursting spark that…..that recognizable aching that felt so mesmerizing. And soon I remembered and it's been known to be suffering and happiness, all at the same time, which blended into….my perfect loneliness that I've known for eternities and eternities. Complete and utter suffering. Undesirable suffering that soon would lead to terrible aching, and soon I would wake in terror and remember that this was the way I was for as long as I have existed. I was in a cocoon of hate, misery, power, and a lust for power that Lord Megatron had fiercely taught me through experience in battles and in treacherous war times.

In my red optics, she ran away from me, only because I had ordered to, and with that knowledge I was…very content. Mikeala was a serene dream that no other robot could ever have, even when they did recharge and sleep, because for us, there was no such thing called a dream. It was tragic, but it was the truth, it was the gut wrenching truth, but that _**wish**_ was granted for me. I was very grateful and bewildered with fascination with Mikeala when she had helped me, but that time was now over.

When Mikeala ran from my sight I had just realized that maybe this will be the _**last**_ time that I will see her again, and this made my spark burst even more than is already was. The Decepticons that were coming my way was the Second in Command, _Starscream_ and the other robot that went after that Witwicky human when he was in a building called a 'University' called a college where humans learn. Her human name to blend in with human society was 'Alice' and it was also obvious that she had taken Mikeala's ally, Kayla, down into the cellar below the house. For torture. When Alice gets here….I'm going to make her feel SO sorry, and I'll let her know that there's something worse than being off-lined.

I got into a firm defensive mode and from the red sky that glowed with small yellow golden clouds, came a very dangerous flying jet along with another deadly robot in its seat. A Raptor Jet. Starscream and Alice came diving down from the sky, and it seemed like they were falling instead of falling freely, then Starscream got out his ray gun. So, right before Starscream looked like he was going to seriously crash into the earth, he shifted up and soared across the ground with a trail of dirt coming before him, and he was headed straight towards me. Echoes boomed through the Earth atmosphere. I jumped out of the way just in time, before Starscream could ram me over and Alice jumped out of the cockpit and landed on top of the house, and Starscream transformed into his bigger mode and stomped down to his feet. Crashing down with magnificent power nearly knocked me over, and his optics stared at me.

"**BARRICADE**!?!?"

Starscream yelled out and warmed up his ray gun and had it ready, and I stood still and waited for what he would do just in case he would attack me or something. All I could do was to stand still and wait for a moment I could use, and if Starscream attacked me, then I would I would (I have to admit it) be afraid…..but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid to fight back. He wasn't so easy to beat, but I'll take my chances.

"Yes, Starscream? What is it? What do you command!?" I answered back, not looking at him but bowing my head down in respect.

"Barricade!? Report!" Alice ordered, but I was in a higher position than her.

"Why should I report to you!? Alice!? A fleshlings name! How pathetic of you to command me!" I growled back at her.

"Alice. Barricade, stop! NOW! Tell me, Barricade, report!" Starscream commanded and I bowed my head down once more.

"I have found nothing to know about the Base, but to know the leader Autobot has headed off towards the West and the two other Autobots are in the North area back at the little human Mikeala's house. Their leader, Optimus Prime, the yellow mech Bumblebee, and the traitor, Wheelie are their names. Their main defense headquarters are located in the desert back in California, where it once was. At an army facility, that's not very well hidden at all." I huffed.

"And?" Alice asked, and I gave a small smile.

"Some of their soldiers are gone because its summer and there's something called a 'vacation' and so that leaves half of the army standing guard. Leaving their defenses weak and vulnerable. So this gives us the perfect opportunity to attack while we still can, since the Autobots are busy taking Mikeala and her friends away. We gather everyone and attack easily." I mentioned and Starscream and Alice looked pretty pleased with my answer and Starscream walked towards me with my old Decepticon Communicator. An offering, that Starscream still trusted me and it signaled that I was my former self, an evil Decepticon. He gave it to me, and the Communicator automatically attached itself to my arm.

"Good work, Barricade." Alice complimented and smiled and hopped upon Starscream's shoulder.

"Yes, I did my part. So did Frenzy, and he still lays hidden at the female fleshling's house, where I came from. He's still there, keeping an eye on the yellow mech and the Decepticon traitor, Wheelie."

"Everything went perfectly planned, hasn't it, Barricade?" Starscream said and came to me again, then I turned on my old communicator. It beeped and the system connection came to my optics and updated me at what has been happening with Megatron's plans.

"I would suspect that landing back onto Earth seemed difficult."

"Yes. It was." I stated, and Starscream nodded.

"But it seems you successfully landed onto Earth a bit too well. Even when you did land on purpose instead of crash landing, to catch the female human's attention at the most when she was walking back home on the road. All alone."

"So weak. And so unprotected. And she was an easy target, and I found it most pathetic."

"Did you do what you needed to do?" Alice asked. I turned off my communicator, and gave a smile that matched up to my evil intentions that had started ever since I met the female fleshling.

"Yes. I used the female fleshling to gather information in the first place and then I sent Frenzy to do his job then. Frenzy has been stealing government information, ever since I have taken refuge at the fleshling's house. I have done everything behind her back, and all is well."

It's where Frenzy was….all this time.

"Well, where is the maggot!? The female fleshling you have been with for over a week!?"

"She ran. Then she had been taken away by Prime." I told Starscream, and he Seeker was not pleased with this. Megatron would not be pleased, and I would get a hard beating, but I'll fulfill my mission and capture the female fleshlings' trust once again.

"YOU STILL DON'T HAVE THE MAGGOT FLESHLING!?!? _**Megatron**_ will have your head for this, and now…._**he**_ needs to see you. We have to get back to the base, NOW!!" Starscream ordered and when he meant 'now' he meant now!

"Patience, Starscream! I will capture the female fleshling if I have to from the Autobots, and then gather more information and I will retrieve her to Lord Megatron. It's all part of the plan now, and **I will get her back**….I swear it to Primus.

I bowed my head down before him.

"You better…." Starscream warned and stepped back from me and looked at his Intercom communicator.

Alice returned back into the cockpit of Starscream that was in his chest and was ready for flight, and Starscream transformed back into the Raptor Jet and took off into the blue sky again. His exit made sonic booms and the wind attacked the ground, and dust rose into the air and to the clouds in a matter of second.

"Mission is still in play…."

I smiled and remembered that yellow mech and Decepticon traitor was still at the house, and the memory that the female fleshling told Bumblebee not to hurt me. So if I go back to the house, I may be able to gain his trust and then use him to show me where the female fleshling is at and lead me to Prime and his secret Autobot base as well.

Snatch the female fleshling and find the base, it was all too perfect for me and it was an easy kill. Megatron would be please with this, and that reminded me that he needed to see me, but first I had to go back. So I changed back into my car mode and sped off towards the house in search of Bumblebee and Wheelie.

I got back on the right road, and down the road I saw Bumblebee's car form come speeding down the road….and then I thought quick! I folded in and folded out and changed into my car mode and got out my canon and then I aimed at the front left wheel. At the perfect moment, I shot him and burned off some of the outer exterior and Bumblebee wasn't hurt on the inside where his wires and other very important circuits was…..but his intercom communicator was burned off.

We both drove somewhere private, so we could transform and no one could see us. Bumblebee transformed back to his bigger self and he was not happy when I shot him.

"Barricade!? Why~~did you shoot me!? You~~shot me!?"

"Forgive me, my ally Bumblebee. Please. Bumblebee. I thought you were another dangerous robot. Please, forgive me, it was an honest mistake. I had no intention to hurt you," I purred and gave a small smile and signaled that I meant no harm.

"Fine. Where is~~Mikeala~~I thought that she was~~with you?"

"No she is not. We have rescued her ally, Kayla, but then Starscream and Alice came, and we tried to run. I fought the Decepticons off, and as I did, Prime took Mikeala away somewhere safe."

"Why should I~~believe you?"

"_If you take me back to the Autobot base_, then you will see that she is in perfect safety. Prime will also be there waiting for you as well. Why? Don't you believe me, dear little Bumblebee?" I purred seductively and Bumblebee narrowed his optics at me, and I knew he thought that I was tricking him or something.

"Is~~she really~~there?" Bee asked, and I gave a small grin.

"Why….of course, my dear ally, Bumblebee. She is safe, why wouldn't she be?" I smiled and narrowed my optics, and observed Bee shiver and cross his arms.

"I'm~~watching you." Bee warned and I stood still and perfectly erect as he walked passed me and transformed into his yellow Camaro mode and drove in the direction I assumed where the Autobot Base was. I transformed too and drove right behind him.

Bumblebee's POV

I didn't believe him, but I had to trust him no matter what because Mikeala trusted him and I would always believe her. Barricade was very new to me, and he was the first Decepticon that I had ever came in peaceful contact with, so this maybe special. He followed behind me, and something told me that he wasn't going to the Autobot Base just for Mikeala…..he was going after something else. I felt it in my spark.

Wheelie sat up front and every 10 minutes, he would look back and observe Barricade's dark form follow us, and by that time, the sun was over our heads and it was in the Afternoon. I was headed towards the Autobot base and Wheelie was getting very nervous, and this made my very frustrated because he was making me nervous.

"Would you~~stop~~jumping around!? Wheelie!? You're making~~me very nervous! More nervous than~~I already am."

"Bee. I'm just worried about the, erm, cop car behind us! I have a vibe that he's up to no good. Especially with my Warrior Goddess. I have no idea what they've been up to for the past days I've been gone."

"You too? I have a~~bad feeling too."

"So, what are you going to do when we reach the base? And what do you think Prime is going to do when he sees Barricade? He was the Decepticon that Prime was after."

"I know. But maybe~~Mikeala~~is talking to him."

"I hope so, because if she doesn't then…..there's going to be a HUGE fight between these two monsters."

"If there was~~a fight, who do you~~think will win?"

"Isn't it obvious? Barricade." Wheelie crossed his arms.

"Wrong. It would be~~Prime."

"Barricade."

"Prime.

"Barricade."

"Prime."

"Barricade."

"Prime!"

"Barricade."

"Prime.

"Barricade."

"Prime."

"Barricade."

"Prime!"

"Barricade."

"Prime.

"Barricade."

"Prime."

"Barricade."

"Prime!"

"Barricade."

"Prime."

"Barricade."

"Prime!"

"Barricade, fool!"

"What!? No~~in the past. I beat him~~in a battle."

Wheelie flinched at this, and I wondered what was on his robotic mind. For a few minutes, Wheelie was silent and thought about this for awhile and he slowly pondered about what Barricade was thinking. Wheelie was totally bewildered at what I said about the battle with Barricade and I, and Wheelie stared into space when he was thinking and his face was unreadable. Then the idea hit him!

"Bee, he let you win…."

"**What**!?" I flinched and almost drove off the side of the road but regained myself up and went back to the road. Wheelie slid to the right and to the left as I almost drove off the road! I had been absolutely horrified and I was obviously insulted by Wheelie's statement, and then grew angry but also confused.

"Why would~~he let me win!? I injured him~~pretty badly."

"Maybe he wanted us to think that he disappeared."

"But he reappeared~~back on the highway~~at Mission City."

"Then where did he go, Bee?"

I thought about Wheelie's statement and then I now noticed! Where did Barricade go at Mission City? I didn't see him on the streets or anything or anywhere else. Was Wheelie right? Well, Wheelie has been a part of the Decepticon Army and knew everyone else better than I did, since I was an Autobot anyway

"Ok, he wanted us to think he disappeared….and then what?" I asked Wheelie, and looked behind me and Barricade was still driving right behind me and he was silent. Deadly silent

"I'm not sure about that Bee, but Barricade has been known to be very sly and he full of betrayal. Some others fear him for that. He's very dangerous and you have to make a safe choice of trusting him….and not trusting him. He plays with your mind."

"Do you know his motives?" I asked, and looked behind me and Barricade was still following me and I felt that he was….just watching me and slowly observing me and….for some reason….filling me with fear. It was fear that Mikeala was in danger. Barricade has intoxicated her mind and now she was under his control, just see….she will obey him sometime soon and he'll get away with it. Mikeala…..what have you done?

"What?"

"How does~~he attack?" I questioned loudly and Wheelie flinched and he was shaking, and he knew I meant business and he regained his posture and answered me back slowly in a high stressful tone!

"How am I suppose to know that!? I've never gone up against him. But he just gets what he wants." Wheelie pointed out, and my spark was nearly melting through my chest, and I looked back at Barricade who was still behind us and he was….staring at me. (Stop it.) I ordered in my head, but he was still there. Seeking. Following. Observing and waiting for some kind of opportunity he could use and I was driving in fear. For some reason, I felt he was reading my mind in an attentive manner and he knew that we were talking about him, and that made me shudder.

"I guess we'll~~just have~~to see what~~happens. When we get~~to the base." I looked behind me, and Barricade's dark black car form was making me shake and it worried me to no end. He was…..mysterious and he was very dangerous already, even when he didn't do anything an Evil Decepticon would do at the moment!

"How far are we from the base?" Wheelie yawned. Cutely.

"Only, about 7 hours. It's a long drive. Recharge."

Wheelie quickly obeyed and curled up into a small ball on the passenger seat and fell in recharge and with Wheelie not talking anymore, I could finally think on my own. (What was going through Mikeala's head when Barricade was with her? She better be safe, because if she isn't then….I will really end our battle. And I'll make sure he stays down.) I threatened and looked back, again.

I couldn't communicate with Optimus to know if Mikeala really was there with him, because when Barricade 'accidentally' shot me, he busted out my Intercom communicator. Which sucked. This was happening all too fast, and it was all to coincidental to happen in one day too, and that made me think even more than I already was. I just hope that Mikeala was there, and maybe Optimus could do some explaining too.

He was still there. Watching. For the right opportunity.


	12. Discussion and Chances

Chapter 12

Mikeala's POV

It has been nearly 14 hours since she had last seen Barricade, and Optimus was not speaking to her nor to her friends. Kayla and Tanya were curled up into balls and shuddering with fear, and they never meant to be here, and they didn't deserve it. Mikeala couldn't believe it but now….she began to fear Optimus Prime. Fear him. Actually fear the one who had saved her multiple times! The guardian of Earth. The ultimate savior of her life and her ex-boyfriend! Holy crap. She never thought that she would feel that emotion towards him, but the untitled fear bloomed after she was suddenly forcefully taken away from her beloved Decepticon. She feared that Prime knew about Barricade in the first place, but what he did not know that she was '_with_' the Decepticon. Optimus did not know at all. Which was good. This must've been serious business for him, and she did not know how Optimus Prime knew where she was in the first place. But, this made her very unpleasant. How did Optimus find her all the sudden? The only Autobot she ever talked to about Barricade was Bumblebee….but that means that Bee betrayed her and reported to Optimus about the new Decepticon in her life. Could've Bee had done that to her? No, he couldn't. He wouldn't! No. She trusted him. She depended on Bee not to tell anyone. He couldn't tell! She could not believe it. But, she hoped that everything would turn out ok. But she had little hope anyway, because there was a small fear that something bad was going to happen to her and her new lover that was probably missing her by now. Everything had been torn down and broken down to the dirt. First, she had a small crush on Barricade at first when he crashed down to Earth again. Then as time passed with small conversations between her and the Decepticon of understanding and commitment and care, then it turned to strong affection. An affection she never knew existed anymore. After Sam of course. But then….it all turned to dust. Drifting dust. Now she can't remember if it was real anymore, since she was stolen away from him. She was taken away. Stolen innocence. Now she was suffering, and she wanted to be home with Barricade again. It was a cruel crime for Optimus to commit against her. It was very hurtful that Bee would do this to her. She was devastated.

But a small bright smile crept up to her red lips, but she decided to keep that smile secret because she didn't want anyone to see her face at the moment. It wasn't because of shame, but because of caution and great affection. She did not want other people to know who she was thinking about, and if Optimus knew then he would start questioning right away. She remembered back in the past. At the street. When Barricade ordered her to run away to seek shelter, he said 'something' that made her heart fly. It was the first time that he had addressed her correctly, and through his lips he said it with care and hope, and they'd meet again. He said her _name_, finally. Usually, Barricade would address her as '_fleshling_' or '_human_' or '_female being_,' and that made her _**so happy**_.

But it was the wrong time. It was a moment of hurt feelings. This happened too quickly, and it was so wrong and so bad….she hated it so much and she wanted to cry. She felt the burn in her chest, and that was fear mixed with a lot of heartbreaking emotions. She was hurt, living with a diseased emotion and she was about ready to die that made her….dry. Optimus Prime was almost like the second father she never knew, but most of all…..he was the guardian angel.

**Now, Mikeala Banes hated Optimus Prime**.

But….for now. Just for now. Maybe, Optimus rescued her because it was all a misunderstanding, and sometime she would have to tell him of the true Barricade. Just maybe. She started to silently sob, and she did not know why exactly. Either it was because she was stolen away from Barricade, or she was not with Barricade right now, or she might never ever see Barricade again. Either one, it included him. All she hoped for was that he should know how much she cares for him. How much she would go through just to be with him again. A new passion was born inside of her ever since he came into her life again, and it was a ravishing feeling for her to have. Cruel gods, the Autobots were. The lot of them. And Optimus swears that he would never harm a single human being. Well, he just did. He has broken the heart of a female human being…and that is the worst damage anyone can possibly can do to one being.

"Are you ok, Mikeala?"

A voice asked her. Mikeala looked up to see Tanya. Tanya's eyes were red and some of her mascara ran down her cheeks, and Mikeala knew that she was scared and had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Yea. I'm just…tired."

"Mikeala….what the hell is going on?"

Mikeala knew that things were going to get worse, and she didn't know how to stop it….but she knew she had to try.

"War."

Barricade's POV

Soundwave acknowledges. Starscream is in pursuit. Blackout is on patrol. Devastator is on the run. And _**Lord**_ _**Megatron**_ is still planning his plot against the Autobots. He had sent Barricade to go after the yellow Autobot, Bumblebee, to the Autobot base. Things were going well. Very well. Too well. It was perfect.

~Barricade in pursuit. Enemy suspects nothing.~

His intercom beeped and turned off, and the message was immediately sent to Lord Megatron and Barricade smiled as he obviously knew that the yellow Autobot, Bumblebee, was ridiculously nervous at his close presence. Barricade sighed.

~_**Keep in pursuit. We'll be closing in**_.~

That was Lord Megatron, making sure that Barricade was doing his job correctly. Barricade was very…anxious. He was going into the heart of the Autobot base and if he blew his cover, over 5 Autobots would be on his tail. He had to play it cool.

~_**Roger that. I'll give the signal for you all to come**_~

Barricade assured to Lord Megatron, and soon Barricade came up to a view of a large base and Bumblebee lead the way to the entrance. There was a gate up front, and Bumblebee assured to the teller at the gate that he was here on business.

And luckily…..both of them were accepted by the teller. Barricade had to report back to his Lord and Master.

~_**I'm in**_.~

Optimus Prime's POV

The Autobot base was defenseless. Security weapons are powered down. The pitiful humans had very little weapons now. Energon was low. The Autobot soldiers haven't recharged in awhile, so they energy level was very low. And everything was going to go exquisitely well. Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, the Twins, Sideswipe, and Arcee and the others had no clue what was going on….that was perfect. This was it. This was the day that this war will end. And now….Prime had the most powerful weapon he could ever possess. Lord Megatron knew what this weapon could do, and he was amazed and so was he. Optimus Prime and Barricade knew fully well what was going to go down, and Optimus was ready. Optimus stood outside and in the distance he saw Barricade enter. And Prime saw that Barricade nodded at him as he entered.

"Prime?"

Optimus looked behind him, and saw Ironhide.

"Yes, soldier?"

"Two new mechs have entered the base."

"And?"

"One is a new Decepticon. Barricade. He followed Bee here. Should we keep him checked?" Ironhide referred as to keep guns on him and treat him with hostility.

"_**NO**_!" Optimus growled, and Ironhide flinched.

"A-Alright. Then what should we do, Prime?"

"Welcome him. And then I'll talk to him, myself. In private."

"Yes, sir."

"Tell all the other Autobots not to harm him."

"Well….why no precautions?"

"Precautions? No, he will not attack unless we attack."

"How do you know, Prime."

"Because I do. Now go!"

Ironhide walked away and back into the base in stiff silence and Optimus Prime looked all over the base, and smiled. The humans/soldiers and the Autobots were doomed. Prime smiled in satisfaction. Prime turned on his intercom and sighed.

~_**Plan is very much in…process. What would you like me to do, my Lord?**_~

~_**Make sure they know nothing, Pretender..…Good work**_.~

Optimus Prime once said to his soldiers that this world will be at peace, and everything will be fine. That everything will be alive. Everyone will survive. The human world will live on forever.

He was a good liar.

Prime smiled, and his blue optics turned red. He knew very well that the _**real**_ Optimus Prime was…somewhere else. Decepticons were coming. And the war will finally be over.

Mikeala's POV

"Ok, let me get this straight. We're in the middle of a giant robot alien war that's been going around, ever since two years ago!? Are you--Are you freakn kidding me!?"

"Dude, this is one for the books. Are you serious, Mikeala, you discovered a robot alien race!?"

"Yea, and first of all, I was really freaked out and then when I got to know them better. Things were shaped up."

"But…."

"But everything got worse, since the Decepticons came. But then….I've figured out that some of them…aren't that bad."

"Why do you say that 'keala?"

"Because I just do."

"But you said that all of the Decepticons are just a couple of jerks that are killing machines. Just assholes."

"Well…..not all of them."

For a small moment, Mikeala took a small thought of Barricade and she missed him so much. Tanya and Kayla noticed the expression and they were suddenly curious.

"Mikeala? Mikeala? Hello?"

"Yea, Tanya?"

"Are you ok? You seem to be taking in a moment."

"I'm fine."

"Mikeala, I've known you for years. You're keeping something from us."

"I've known you, too. You have a secret."

"There's something you're not telling us…."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a secret. I can tell."

"No I don't. If I did, I would've told you."

"There is a secret!"

"And you're not telling us!"

"Come on, Mikeala, we're all friends here."

"Best friends."

"Guys, there is no secret."

"Liar."

"Liar."

"Well….there isn't."

Mikeala couldn't believe it. Was she embarrassed that she had a relationship with a robot? Hell to the no! Mikeala was damn proud that she had someone like Barricade!

"Actually…there is something I have to tell. But you can't tell the Autobots. Not yet."

Kayla and Tanya leaned in to what she had to say.

25 Minutes Later

"I can't believe this! You guys almost made it all the way to 2nd base!"

"I think they went to 3rd base!"

"Ok! Ok! You two know my secret, and…."

"And I am SO damn proud of you, Mikeala!"

"Me too! I'm so happy for you!"

"Y-You are? I mean….really!?"

"YES!" They both shouted in unison.

"Really!?"

"You found another guy! And in, like, 1 week too!""

"You're right. I did! Didn't I!?" Mikeala smiled.

"Hell yea you did, and you forgot all about Sam!"

"Yea, he's history."

"And I did meet Barricade. In his holoform right? He's cool."

"I haven't met him, yet. But I would love to."

"So….Mikeala. Did you say the 'L' word yet?"

"I would've, Mikeala."

"No….I haven't yet. But I think I do…."

"You 'think' you do!? Oh crap, you have cold feet."

"Mikeala, you have to make sure he's the right one."

"He is the right one! He is the one! He is…."

"Does he love you? Did he say he loved you?"

"No…."

"Well, when you are both gonna confess?"

"If we ever meet again."

"Yea. We saw the Leader of the Autobots. He seems…serious."

Mikeala did notice that Optimus had been acting really weird and that Optimus Prime did seem more serious than ever. He hadn't greeted her yet, and there were no soft glares from him, and he did seem very different and Mikeala was disturbed. Now, her two best friends knew her awesome secret and Mikeala felt so luck to have friends like them. They understood that she loved Barricade, and even though he was a distant robot alien that was a Decepticon. Mikeala was lucky. But somehow…..Mikeala was oddly disturbed and uncomfortable the by the small conversation that she and her friends had a while ago. Now she was thinking about it. And Mikeala felt very uncomfortable.

"Barricade?"

Mikeala whispered and she felt her chest was going to explode, and she thought about the past. He never said it, did he? Mikeala was pondering really hard about this while her tears formed water, and she found the perfect question to ask herself.

Does Barricade love her?

Barricade's POV

_**What do you want in life?**_

_**Would you fight for what you want?**_

Barricade remembered Mikeala's questions, and at first he remembered that he thought those were stupid questions to ask. But they were actually good questions. Mikeala was a very curious female human. And her questions were now startling him. Barricade always knew the love of power. But he was now learning the power of love? Those lessons were from Mikeala and for that he was..…confused. Barricade was in control and he knew what was going on…but he was confused now. What does Barricade want? What does he fight for?

Barricade was a Decepticon. He wants power and that's what he fights for. But he wants..…Mikeala…..and that's what he fight for? Is that what he fight for? Mikeala? Does he want Mikeala….more than power? Barricade wants power…more than Mikeala? Power. Mikeala. Power. Mikeala. Power. Mikeala. He can't fight for both. He can't have both. What does he want? The plan was in progress right now! _**Right now**_! Barricade was now in a tough and intense situation where he had to chose for what he thinks he really wants. Barricade had the chance. He had the chance.

But would he take the chance?


	13. Victory and Choice

Chapter 13

Barricade's POV

This was all planned and plotted of the war of Decepticons and Autobots, and now Barricade was thinking really hard of what he really wanted most! He thought about the options he could chose. Megatron was his Lord and Master and his teacher, and he has known him for all his life. His fellow Decepticon comrades back at the base was, like, his family in a more aggressive and extremely violent way. The Autobots in this clean and wide base did seem very welcoming and quite pleasant to everyone who came in. They were definitely brothers, and they loved the humans in every single way. Even the (actual) Optimus Prime was very welcoming to all he knew and he was as caring as a big brother and as kind as summer. Prime was a very powerful robot of protection and love and he never carried a rolled fist of angry power and was never an evil dictator, unlike his Lord and Master. And then there was…._**her**_.

It all began with the fragile female human being, and that's when things had changed forever. Everything was all illuminated just so perfectly for him. But why did it have to fall? Why did it have to end?

"Why does my happiness not exist?"

Hate. Fury. Malice. Everything that Lord Megatron had taught him to respond to humans. It was everything that he learned. Everything. And it was all downloaded into his systems and he's learned to live with it for a long time. All of his existence. Ever since he was a hatchling, and then he knew that his place was as a Decepticon. Barricade was a Decepticon, and should he betray his post? He shall pay the price. A far worse punishment to pay.

But then _**she**_ came along to his way and found him, and he was broken on the side of a road. He was broken, and she fixed him.

"….._**Mikeala**_….."

Barricade closed his eyes and put his head down, and his wires were being fried! He was grieving greatly. This was a painful emotion! His tight grip on hope was now gone

"How can this be!?"

The Autobots should not hate him, they should understand him. They should understand him! Barricade was in resentment. Now what does he call home!? Where does he go!? Decepticon. Autobot. Mikeala. What does he choose to call home? Is he even wanted? Where does he go!? Barricade was just so confused!

"Don't say it! I can't say it….it is forbidden."

Love was forever banished from the dictionary of Decepticons. But, did he admit it? Barricade loved her? Did he love her so much to betray his own kind and live a new life with another? Forever? Does he love her!? Did he love her? Did he love her? Convulsed with headaches, Barricade just couldn't take it anymore! Did he love her so that much to be with her and chose another kind of family. Barricade loves her!? He can't love her. It is forbidden! What does he chose? The Autobots!? The Decepticons!? Autobots!? Decepticons!? Make a fragging decision!?

"_**Chose**_!"

His wires were on fire, and his whole body form was shaking! If only he could see _**her**_ again. Barricade shook rapidly, as he thrilled by the thought. When Barricade was with _**her**_, things were always better when he was around _**her**_ and it was always…pure.

"Mikeala. Please….."

He was in this Autobot base, a forbidden deadly domain…and so the poor Decepticon fell down to his knees. He fell like a crumpled jacket and he slowly wept. He wept. And Barricade didn't care if it made him look weak anymore, he just wanted something back in his life again. He wanted it back? Did he?

"Does _**she**_ want you!?"

Barricade asked himself out loud, and right now he was just so confused. It was driving him completely crazy. He hated this. Barricade hated this so much!

"Just go away! Be rid of this gloom!"

Barricade pleaded to Primus! He knew that he was in control in some parts of this plot against the Autobots. He had some control. He knew that the Optimus Prime in his private office was an intruder. It was the Pretender. But what of Lord Megatron!? What would he do about this!? But all Barricade knew was that something very bad is going to happen….something very, very bad. And he could stop it.

"Please, don't do this to me. I know I'm doing something horrible that could end all of us, but it's all for the better! I know it is! I know it is! Just do not hate me, _**Mikeala**_!"

Barricade slowly ceased to weep in the deep darkness of the Autobot base, and he just sat on his knees and then finally after much painful pondering. Barricade could only get one chance of doing something _good_ in his life, and this was it. He couldn't be terrified anymore. Barricade was going to take this to a whole new level.

_**Barricade chose**_.

Somebody whisper a prayer for him.

Mikeala's POV

"There are some things that I just couldn't understand. But there were some things that I could see through him. He was tired of being so alone…and so was I. This is not a 'Titanic' romance story….this is a 'Romeo and Juliet' romance story. Two couples are from different worlds."

Mikeala observed very well, and two of her friends were listening carefully to her story and they felt so sorry for her. Mikeala was in this relationship with a specific someone in the world, that could and will…kill everyone they know. Even them.

"We live in two different worlds and two different families. He is with the Decepticons…and I, the Autobots. At first when I had met him, I thought it was a suicide thing. Because if the Autobots ever knew…then I wouldn't see him again. It's rivalry between our two families."

"You two can't just work it out?"

"Don't you get it? Things are going to get worse! And…it'll be all our fault. It'll be all our fault! This is not going to be easy for the both of us, and I'm just….scared. I'm scared."

"Mikeala….you are a young and beautiful woman who knows what she really wants in your life. If something bad happened…would you still love him?"

This caught Mikeala's attention, and she thought about it so much that it made it even more hurtful. But Mikeala knew that he was the most amazing Decepticon she had ever known in her life. Aside from Wheelie. But this is was…the real deal of the whole field! She loved him. Mikeala choked from the excitement. She admitted it, but she didn't say it out loud. Because Mikeala wanted to test Barricade. Would he say 'I love you' first? Unlike, Sam? Damn, she hoped so.

"Yes."

"Well, that's very good. Because…if something bad does happen to us. Then at least we'll know what we'll be fighting for.

"Ok, Mikeala….like I said before," Tanya continued smiling," Remember when I said about you and Barricade? Me and Kayla have agreed for you two to run off and…tie the knot."

Mikeala knew what Tanya was talking about, and she smiled and she imagined what her early wedding would be like. Mikeala Banes. Married? Oh yea. Mikeala…..dressed in pure white gown and walking down the aisle to meet Barricade, and they would be bonded together forever. And then, some things would be better.

"I'll do it….."

Mikeala agreed, and she smiled. _She was so happy_. Tanya and Kayla's faces suddenly brightened up with excitement and Mikeala was sorta freaked out by their sudden expressions.

"This SO rocks! Ok, I'll try and find a dress and get the cake and we'll get all the decorations going. And we need to find a good and romantic place for the big wedding to be held at, too and it can't be Las Vegas! And we have to have a guest list. And there can't be any hobos! And we have to invite everyone and anyone that won't call the authorities and have you two hastily arrested."

"Ok! Ok! Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Alright? We need to know if Barricade agrees with this."

"Wait, a minute? Does he even know what a wedding is!?"

"Yea he does. He went to my wedding. With Mikeala, too."

"Let me guess, Kayla…you flirted with him? Right?"

"What!? Don't look at me like that! He was freakn hot!"

"I understand, but Barricade is with Mikeala. Got it?"

"I know, I know. Ok? But it was, like, instinct. Nature."

"Nature!? Are you kidding me!? You are such a…."

"Slut? Why, thank you. I think I've heard that somewhere."

"Oh, shut up, Kayla. Listen, we need to find Barricade."

"Right. Ok, so…..Barricade and Mikeala already hooked up."

"So, does that mean there's no honeymoon for them?"

"Well, they only went to, like, 3rd base. So, I don't think so."

"3rd base is when they, like, ya know…went all the way."

"They didn't. Technically. So I think they should, anyway."

"Can we change the subject? It's sorta awkward for us."

"It's called 'reproduction' and that's when both of them--"

"WE GET IT!"

Mikeala and Tanya shouted and Kayla jumped and she smiled because she disturbed both of them greatly. It was all planned by her friends, if the worse should ever happen to Mikeala and Barricade. Mikeala just hoped that Barricade would love her. Barricade loved her, right? If this was not love between them both, then Mikeala would not know what to do after that, to the unknown fact if he did love her back anyway. Somebody say a prayer for her. And her love.

Omg.

The red alarm sounded in the deep! The whole entire Autobot base was whizzing with alarm and great fear! Mikeala and her friends jumped up in alarm and they all shrieked, and they ran towards the nearest door and met up with other the alarmed Autobots. Mikeala had NO idea what the hell was going on, but this was trouble. Ironhide and Mudflap ran out with Ratchet and their guns appeared from their arms and they also had no idea what was going on and they were all frightened! The three girls huddled up together and were very stiff in their position.

"What's going on!? Guys!?"

"We don't know, Mikeala. Get the humans in the back of the base, for their safety. We'll go first and check out what the danger is."

"The back of the base is surrounded, too. The enemy has made a perimeter around the entire base!"

"How did they know where we were!? How did they find us!?"

"We're not sure. But they came full equipped."

"What do we do!? The whole base's energy level is powered down."

"Optimus Prime is the only one that has access to the power generator."

"Why would he turn that off!? It has to be on at all times!"

"What the frag was he thinking!? How do we defend the base now!?"

"The way we always do it! We fight like we did in the past, duh!"

"We have to get everyone out in the field, and the humans away!"

Ratchet and Ironhide checked the scanners, and it began to beep wildly and Mikeala and her friends watched and soon they thought they heard huge sonic booms outside. It sounded like walking waves that were outside, and the waves were crashing against boulders wildly.

"Wait….another Autobot had entered the base a long time ago. And it seems to be Bumblebee with others. And there's another robot that's entering within the premises. It's….another Decepticon. Wait, there's actually 2 Decepticons entering. Why 2 Decepticons!? I thought we only knew 1 Decepticon, Wheelie? Who is the other?"

Mikeala heard the word 'Decepticon' come from Ratchet's mouth and the only Decepticon that she could think of was…..Barricade. And Wheelie with him too. And she knew that Barricade may be in deep trouble. But she would defend him, properly, and make sure Ironhide and Ratchet wouldn't shoot him without mercy and Mikeala would also have to talk to Optimus Prime too.

"We have to investigate, it may have answers to what's happening.…"

"No! There's an emergency! We have to tend to it. Now. Call Optimus!"

Ratchet, Mudflap, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Arcee and the two others were quickly mobilized together and they all had their weapons ready and very organized for battle.

"Sideswipe, guard the back-way! Arcee, get the twins and put up a defense to the front! Ratchet, defend the front way with Mudflap, go now! Be prepared if the worse should happen."

"Ironhide, where the frag is Optimus!? We need him here!"

"He hasn't heard the alarm!? He should've been out here by now!"

"Forget him, let's just….concentrate!"

"We need to keep the defenses up. Make sure the security is in!"

"If they reach the main generator, the base power will shut down!"

"Mikeala, get your friends in the back and in the back of the base is an underground passage. It'll take you to the distant country side, and there you will all be safe."

Now, this was the time of escape, but something told Mikeala that she had to stay and fight these damn emotions and whatever was coming. Mikeala gathered up her belongings and so did her friends, and they ran. The huge hallways were filled with large flashing lights. The roof howled wildly with the systems red alarm. They ran, they all ran. Her friends and her followed Arcee to the back. It felt like they were running like a mile, but it didn't take so long after all and then they met with a huge door. The door was hidden behind a large shelf.

"Mikeala, get you and your friends outta here. When you get to the country, try to hide until this is all over. Got it?"

"What about all of you? Where's Optimus? And you still haven't told us what's going on!"

"We don't know where he is. Be we got it. We can take care of this. You shouldn't worry about us."

"But--"

Suddenly the wide roof over their heads shook and several sonic booms were heard throughout the base, and dust came down like soft sprinkling rain.

"Get out! Now!"

Arcee pushed Mikeala in and slammed the door and Arcee made sure that the door was locked up tightly. Mikeala began to pound her fist on the door, but no one on the other side answered her back. Mikeala was scared. Tanya and Kayla found some flashlights and as they turned it on, a huge dark hallway was presented before them.

"Guys…w-what's going on?"

"I-I think it's an attack. We're under attack."

"By what?" Kayla whispered.

"Decepticons…." Mikeala breathed.

"You mean other Decepticons?"

"Yea. They finally found the base."

"What's going to happen to the other robots?"

"I…I-I honestly don't know."

"Well, I think we have to get going."

"It's a long hallway!"

"It's a long hallway to safety. Let's go."

Mikeala took a flashlight, and they continued to walk. Tanya and Kayla would sometimes be afraid of the dark, and the shadow hallway reminded them of horror movies. But Mikeala argued back at them, and they pushed forward. Tanya would freak out because she couldn't stand being in these tight hallways. And then Kayla screamed her head off as she saw a lot of rats scurry across the floor and she freaked out very easily. Mikeala…had a few problems of her own and inside, she was crying, and Mikeala would seriously worry and ponder a lot about Barricade and all of the other Autobots especially.

"I don't like this. How far is this thing anyway? We've been walking for a while now."

"Not sure, but when we get to…wherever we're going…we'll be fine. And somehow we'll contact the Autobots and see what's up."

"Hey! It's not that easy. Maybe this tunnel goes on forever! And maybe we'll never hear from those robots again! Maybe their dead! Maybe we'll be dead next! Ever thought about that!?"

"Kayla! Would you shut up! You're really freaking me out, and you're very annoying at the moment! And you get scared really easy, and now is SO not the best time!"

"Shut up, Tanya! Look, I'm just worried about all of us! And I have to admit, and I am freaking out right now! Mikeala! Tanya! If I die, one of you can have my Ferrari."

"Sweet."

"I call dibs on it!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm SO freaking out!"

"We can see that!"

"Would you two just shut up! I can't think!"

"Think about what!? Our lives!? Yea, why don't you think about that! Think about all of us! Damn it all! Think, Mikeala, think!"

"Yea, like….how do we survive when we know that we're in the middle of a giant alien robot war!"

"That was never in my agenda!"

"Mine either!"

"HEY! Well, guess what!? This is the real deal, and we're talking about the entire race of humanity! And if we don't do something to help the Autobots, then we all die! We all die! Now if we all just shut up and do what we need to de…then we'll live. Ok!?"

Tanya and Mikeala stayed silent and thought about what Mikeala said, and it made then think for a while longer. All three girls were scared, and it was the perfect moment to freak out and spill out all of their fears, worries, and everything they need to…loosen up.

"Ok. Ok. We get it, dude. But you didn't, like, need to bite our heads off. Seriously. We're just…tired and we've really had a rough week too." Kayla admitted.

"Yea, because it a long and scary hallway and we're in the middle of a damn war and everything. I mean, who doesn't get a lot of serious stress from war and relationships and all that."

"And whatever happened to the army? Where the hell were they?"

"I don't know. Man, this sucks."

"Ok, guys….I get it. You two are freaked out because you've just been introduced to giant alien robots from outer space. Dragged into a horrible war that's just a bloodbath, and listened to my relationship thing. I get it." Mikeala smiled.

"So….are we cool?"

"Yea."

Everyone was cooled down, and they felt much better about themselves and about each other. They just had a moment. Very special. They met another door that was under heavy security locks. But Arcee had given Mikeala a key, and she could open it. When she opened it, the door revealed the open country side and she and her friends felt safe again.

"We made it! I can feel the warmth of the sun again!"

"Ok, stop all the dramatic stuff. Now where do we go?"

"I guess….we walk. I have enough money for a hotel.""If we ever reach a hotel. Wait…where are we?"

"I know where we are. I have a map on my I-Phone."

"Great, now….I-I see a road. We can hitchhike."

"A'rigght! Let's do this!"

Barricade's POV

1 HOUR LATER

"I'll ask again. Where is _**Mikeala**_!?"

"Why should w-we tell you…?"

"Because we can kill you. And we'd have fun with it."

"Bet you would… wouldn't you?"

"Oh, yes I can. And I'd enjoy it. _Greatly_."

"What reason do you want her for?"

"Oh, for many reasons…in which I cannot tell you."

"Leave h-her alone. Or…I-I swear to Primus--"

"_Or what_!?"

"You all have conquered the base, what more do you want!?"

"I want…._**Mikeala**_."

"What is she worth to you? Why do you want her?"

"She is worth everything."

"Worth what?"

"Killing all of you."

Barricade's usual brightness of his red optics burned with a bottomless lust to kill once again. Killing was a obsession and lifestyle to him. Ironhide and Ratchet were the only ones that made it out of the base, and both of the Autobots just couldn't believe that they had to abandon the base with many dead human soldiers inside and the rest of the Autobots were soon held as prisoners. Once the attack had started, many soldiers tried to defend the base, and paid with their lives.

Barricade could see that Mikeala was gone. Nowhere to be found, and soon the other Decepticons had to report in of what they found that lead to the traces of the female human being. She needed to be found. Megatron had firmly requested it and it's what this whole mission was about, a suicide mission too.

Other Decepticons gathered around. All of them were proud that they had finally received victory over the base. Starscream was the leader of the mission and he stood on a platform.

"Listen up! The female fleshy is not here. Either she is in hiding, or she is with the other two Autobots that had escaped."

"So, what do we do?"

Starscream was in deep thought of where the female human being would be and he sighed deeply. Megatron would not be pleased with this, and Starscream and the other Decepticons knew it. This pissed him off, and this angered Barricade as well. All the other Decepticons waited for a response and Starscream rubbed his temples.

"Find her. Or Lord Megatron will rip us apart."

All the Decepticons nodded in approval and in fear, and they all broke up into teams and began to search again. Starscream turned towards Barricade, and Alice came in for the small conversation between them too. Barricade sighed and Alice had gathered up all the security videos.

"Alice, what did you find?"

"Security footage."

"And….?"

"And it seems the pathetic human fleshy has gone off into a tiny massage only I can got through. The passage heads south and the only place it heads to is….a small town."

"What's the name of this town?"

"Unknown."

"Ok, Barricade….I want you to follow her. Since she trusts you the most, right?" Starscream asked and Barricade nodded.

"Then what would you wish for me to do next?"

"Do not send her to me. Instead, send the pathetic insect directly to Lord Megatron. If you do not send the insect to Megatron in 4 hours, I will come after you."

"Lord Megatron has been getting very impatient. And soon…he'll come, himself."

"Find her, Barricade."

"I obey…."

Barricade's breath seemed to break fire and he walked out of the conquered base and changed into his car form and drove down the road. It was now sunset and the red sky glowed. Like blood. Mikeala was the only thing that was on his mind. He needed to get her to Lord Megatron. That was what he was instructed to do.

But for the first time in Barricade's life…._**He disobeyed**_.

Barricade had his own plans. Ok, he had 4 hours to find Mikeala. In 4 hours, Starscream will come after them, but Barricade will protect Mikeala and keep her secret. Barricade will lie and tell them that the female had died or something. Ratchet and Ironhide were still out there, so they would be looking for her too, so that means they would confront each other. Barricade would suspect a beating from them when they meet….a beating that he felt he deserved. If Lord Megatron found out about this, then he will die! This was seriously a suicide mission, but she was worth it. She was worth everything.

Mikeala's POV

"I'm full. And that hamburger was something different. But it was good."

"Yea, and their coffee tastes weird. But I like their Coke."

"Me too, so I saw a hotel that's down the road. Wanna check it out?"

"Yea, and it's almost past sunset. We need to turn in. I need sleep."

"Me too, and I felt like I was going to faint or something. Seriously."

"Well, this was very…adventurous in a weird and fun way."

"Yea. It was weird. Well, actually very freaky. Like…scary freaky.""Fun? Are you serious? Fun? What was fun about this whole thing?"

"How about we got a ride from those bikers that passed us by?"

"I thought that one guy was pretty cute. And we didn't have to pay."

"Pay? Everyone expects everyone to pay these days. It sucks."

"It's all about money these days! What is the world coming to!?"

"Whatever! We need to get going. It's almost night time."

"True to that!"

All three girls left the small Diner and walked down to the hotel that was down the road, and they were tired! They walked about 2 miles. And their feet hurt. Mikeala and Kayla pitched in and paid the money to rent a room for 2 nights in town, and Tanya got all the bags together. They went on the elevator and down the hallways and into their room. Once the lights were turned on, they crashed out.

3 HOURS LATER

"Mikeala…w-wake up! Look, outside the window!"

"You gotta get up! It seems you h-have a visitor! Get up!"

Tanya and Kayla shook Mikeala awake and Mikeala was slightly…pissed off. The room was slightly lit by lights that came from outside the window and Mikeala was wondering what was gong on.

"What!? What time is it? What's wrong? What happened?"

"9:04, and I know you're tired, but there's something that--"

"I'm still tired! Can you wake me up until tomorrow!?"

"**_Barricade's outside_**!"


	14. Reunion and Truth

(Writer: If you listened to 'New Moon' (The Meadow) by Alexandra Desplat, it'll probably set in the mood.)

Chapter 14:

Barricade's POV

It's been awhile since he had last seen Mikeala, and since she's been absent from his presence, Barricade has been devastated and felt so empty. Devastation was bringing chaos to his mind, and he couldn't think straight, and he was also living with sorrow, because he had to tell her the truth.

The truth was ugly, and that's what Barricade thought of what his mission was in the first place. What _was _his mission. Horrible and ugly, since it was suppose to result in killing the female being. And her death, would be the death of him as well, and he would make himself suffer.

"All I've ever wanted…" He whispered.

Barricade whispered in despair, and he would cry and cry and cry and he would pray that there was a better life for _**his**_ Mikeala. Barricade was so….attached to her that he could not see the sight of her blood on his hands, by his doing. And Barricade had to admit another…_**fact**_ of truth to her as well, if Mikeala did not hate him for all of eternity afterwards.

"All I've ever needed…" He whispered.

And so, the beautiful goddess appeared before him by surprise and Barricade would stare at her, and remember all those times he had been with her. Even when he was injured and she was kind enough to keep him and repair him over the days, and Mikeala was very welcoming.

"Long time no see…"

"Barricade! Barricade!" Her voice rung in joy, like chimes.

"Mikeala…" He said her name.

Barricade spoke with an aching pain in his throat, and he felt like there was no possibility that Mikeala would ever…have strong feelings towards him again. He had to tell her now.

"I've missed you so much," Mikeala whispered. Her voice….cracked but passionate. He gulped.

This was killing him.

He gazed upon her and she was dressed in jeans, a white shirt, and her hair was hanging down upon her shoulders. She was beautiful. His holoform appeared before her and she ran into his arms, and hugged him tightly. She missed him. He missed her too.

He never took his optics off of her, so she must've been Christmas.

Mikeala Banes had those forget-me-not blue eyes and a young woman like her could be found nowhere else, in the world. And it was hard to believe that she was single when he had first met her too, and she shouldn't be alone.

"Barricade…." She whispered passionately, and she was about to cry. Barricade put his forehead on hers.

_**He growled.**_

He snapped his head up to her and held her face carefully as he brought hi head down, and his eyes closed tightly. Their noses touched, and Mikeala was getting dizzy from the heat and her heart quickened. He gulped and hastily kissed her senseless.

He would not regret this.

And this would…probably be the last kiss he would give her.

He used all his strength to pull away from her, and his hands were tangled with her hair, and she smiled. She missed him too much.

"Barricade….you were gone, for too long," Mikeala pointed out. Her hands on his chest.

"Yes…" He agreed.

"I don't like it when you're gone that long."

"Ok…." He murmured.

"You can't do that to me, again. Ok?"

"Mikeala…" He murmured and, Barricade shut his eyes again.

"You have to stay here. With me. Until this war ends…" Mikeala mumbled into his chest.

"Mikeala…." He murmured again, and she was distracted by hands that rubbed her back and shoulder comfortingly. She lifted her head and softly hissed his neck and his cheek, and his shoulders.

"You have to make up the time you've been away to me. You have to be with me, more," Mikeala said and she held onto him tightly.

Barricade closed his eyes even tighter.

"If your near me, I'm not letting go…."

Mikeala missed him, way too much. And this made it harder for Barricade to do.

"But you have to let go…"

Mikeala opened her eyes and she narrowed her eyes, and her hands loosened on his shirt. Her arms weren't sore anymore. She looked up at him, and she gave a small sharp gasp to see tears form in his eyes. That wasn't like Barricade. Whenever she looked at him, he had these walls in his eyes that forbidden anyone to enter.

"What are you talking about?"

Barricade felt like he was being torn inside out, by her cracked voice. It was painful.

"You have to let me go…Mikeala."

"What?" Mikeala blinked, but she kept her hands tight on his shirt, and she didn't let go just yet. She didn't know what he meant by that.

"Please, Mikeala, don't…" He couldn't find the words.

"What are you…."

"_**I'm leaving, Mikeala**_…."

He breathed out, and he felt his spark shudder at the word in the middle of his sentence. Mikeala froze at his sentence, and it was no joke, because he seemed to be serious about it too. She was scared.

And it was the first time that he was scared, even if she was with him. Barricade couldn't believe it himself. But it was the only thing to do, to keep her safe from death. Barricade wanted to tear out his spark and shred it to pieces. This is what he didn't want to see, but he had to do it.

Even if it meant breaking her heart.

"No. No. No," Mikeala mumbled staring into his chest," You're not. Y-You're not leaving. Don't-Don't, just….you-you _**can't**_ leave me. No, you're not leaving me here! You're not!"

"Ugh," Barricade's grip on her shoulders tightened, and he felt this aching pain that meant that he hated himself. He felt like crying.

"Why are you leaving!? Is-Is it…the war? Wh-What!? Why!?"

Mikeala's heart was going to burn to death if Barricade was _actually_ going to leave her, and she would feel so along afterwards.

"Please, you have to understand what I am to tell you, Mikeala…"

"What do you want to tell me?" Mikeala felt her heart sink. It was dry swallowing a big pill, with no water to help it go down.

"Don't hate me, Mikeala. Don't hate me. _**Pity me**_…"

Barricade took in a breathe, and he looked down at the female being and he felt like he was going to die from shame, betrayal, and heartbreak. Mikeala felt that she was never going to love another, again.

**He told her everything**…

(Writer: Hmm, wonder how Mikeala reacts. Will she love him anyway? Or…hate him forever? And you guys better give me reviews!!)


	15. Hated and Dedication

Chapter 15:

Mikeala couldn't believe it, and her legs grew numb. She always knew that in the back of her head that they would be happy together, and both of them wouldn't have to look over their shoulder for any danger. Even for the rest of the Autobots, and Barricade stood before her with eyes, bitter and ready to be scolded. This was a new day for Mikeala, and Mikeala felt tied up to a pole and screaming to be released and come back to Barricade. Its what she wanted! He's what she wanted! She was with him, and she felt she would never be alone. But it was lies! All of it, _lies_!

She didn't understand Barricade. Barricade was the most…complex and dangerous being she had ever met that stood under the heavens. And he was kind towards her, but yet…he had go around and stab her in the back!

"Why--Why would you lie to me…!" Mikeala yelled. Snarling at him, like a rabid wolf!

"I-I didn't know you at first…." Barricade made up a dumb excuse, and he knew he made it worse. This, Mikeala hated.

"Why would you lie to me!? How could you do that to me!? You just…you just…" She sneered and her eyes tightened.

"I had t-to lie…I just had--"

"You just--just had to act it out!?" Mikeala screamed and her eyes flashed with hate and anger.

Barricade flinched and his spark went wild. It was excruciating.

"No. No. No. No. Y-You can't do this to me…! You can't leave me like this," Mikeala felt a wave of torture rip through her face. She felt like she was drowning! Drowning in an ocean of fire!

"Mikeala, you don't understand--"

"No! You don't understand! You don't understand!" Mikeala tried to breathe evenly again," I thought--I thought….." Mikeala couldn't finish her sentence and her throat felt dry, like burnt toast.

"Don't…..just don't do this to me, Mikeala," Barricade whispered. His sensors picked up her heart rate. It was wicked fast.

"All along….all this time. You didn't care about me." Mikeala's fist tightened, showing the description of her bones.

That last sentence unleashed Barricade's anger.

"Do you have _**any**_ idea what I've been through, just to protect you!?" he hissed and his whole motor went hot and whirred..

"Oh! Oh! Protect me! From what!? You have no idea what I'm going through right now!"

"Don't do this to me! This is harder than it already is! Just…."

"What--What the hell are you talking about!?" Mikeala's tears went down her cheeks, and Barricade was going to fall apart. Fall apart! He was struck by her, and just wanted to shoot himself in the head!

"It's not all about us! There are other things going about! Things we need to tend to first!" Barricade insisted.

"Oh yea, thanks for the reminder. I know there's a war! I know!"

Mikeala brought up her fists and began to hit Barricade on the chest. She might break her hand by doing so, but she didn't care. Barricade let her vent for awhile, and he grabbed her hands, to restrain her from hitting him. Although she gave him no pain. Mikeala was sobbing! Just….sobbing!

"How could you do this to me!? Why couldn't you have told me from the--" Mikeala's voice tightened and her head hurt. A total migraine! But that did not keep her boiling hatred from flowing over! It was smelting hatred.

"This was a choice that was mine, but it was taken away! I had no choice! I had few options, so I chose the one that I thought was best! For you…"

"Stop it! Stop it! Just…shut up! Shut up!" Mikeala screamed and she held her head, and she felt she was going to faint! Her hatred did no decrease, but only increased…due to the fact that he was making no sense!

"Please…I did all of this for you. For you, Mikeala!"

"What kind of life have you known!? Where…there's a violence!? Death!? Power!? Then there's death!? Again!"

"That's what my life has been about for all of my existence, until--until I met you," He whispered his last three words," They kept trying to put me in the ground, but I wouldn't let them! I wouldn't let them!"

"Just, stop it! Stop it! You just--you just can't do this to me! You just couldn't, but you weren't thinking about the consequences about this!"

Mikeala's mouth began to hurt from terrible pain, from clenching her teeth together too hard from being hurt. She could somewhat feel blood on her tongue and her chest hurt so much, and her tears were soaking her shirt.

"_**Get away from me**_!" You're…Uh--you're not my favorite person right now! Just go away! I feel---I just f-feel…like I hate you," Mikeala whispered loudly enough for him to hear. Mikeala choked on her sobs. She hated those last three words she choked out, and it felt like it was the end of the world! Apocalypse.

His spark bursted magma at her last three words.

"_Please_…_please_….don't hate me," Barricade pleaded, and he brought his hands to her, but could not touch her. If she allowed him too. Barricade's life was all about war, power, violence, and most of all… death. But Mikeala was what his life was about now. If she was gone, what more could he do? She was his _reason_ to stay alive and fight for what is possible!

She was worth fighting for.

"Please, don't hate me. Don't do this to me. Don't…." Barricade breathed carefully," For all of my existence, I've never…done with this anyone before. Never done this. You have to understand that this has _never_ happened to me, and this is something that I don't want to lose…I don't want to lose this so soon…just…!" Barricade spark was literally falling apart. Literally. It was painful, but he did not lose focus on the hologram. His spark was seriously melting.

"I thought that…I thought that…." Mikeala started, and Barricade stopped breathing. This was placed a deep conundrum for Barricade. He shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening! Barricade and Mikeala were both torn, and it hurt. This was the end of their relationship. Total Apocalypse.

"You thought…what?" Barricade whispered. He shook…with fear. He couldn't go on from this point! Time again, and time again…he would fall apart! The moment he wished would never happen!

"What the hell do you mean?" Mikeala mumbled.

"I need to know what…..you thought….was….." Barricade urged and he insisted that she could tell the truth.

"_And now…you can never…I'm human…you're not…it could never…_"

"_**No, Mikeala, DON'T**_! M-Mikeala…all that…It's not like that! I do! I do!" His fans kicked on and his hologram began to go fuzzy. He wasn't concentrating enough, and he needed to keep his mind in place.

"What!? You do what? What else do you need to say!?" Mikeala calmed down a bit and continued," _**What do you want to tell me**_?" Mikeala felt so resentful and his hands had a tight hold on her wrists. She could feel the smooth and warm touch of him under her fingertips. Barricade took no caution, no restraint and he took in a huge breathe. Another tear entered her heart.

"**I love you**."

The Apocalypse began, and Mikeala's world was burning, riddled with ash and fire and stone. Barricade was the anchor to reality. But he could be a demon of complete insanity that would leave Mikeala breathless. Barricade drove her completely crazy, and it made her question herself about her fragile sanity…since she loved him so much…she would die for him in any way necessary. Chaos, destruction, anarchy. All of these things that were unleashed in her mind.

Love is extremely dangerous…and it was shredding every little piece of reality Mikeala possessed. Barricade was drowned her in her blue eyes that held a blue fire in them, a wild instinct. Mikeala was the _only reason _that kept Barricade from slipping into some dark place.

Mikeala choked and she couldn't breathe right, no more. Mikeala took in another deep breathe, and she was the complete opposite of serene. Her Apocalypse continued and all of her saneness disappeared. She was cold. Heartbroken. Confused. She was unfinished and…desperate. Barricade gulped.

"Don't you understand?"

His voice cracked, and his attracting voice caught her again. His features was completely unbearable to witness, since all Mikeala saw was torture. His face kept no secret, and he was dying! It pulled her in. Like a fish caught to a line.

Mikeala looked up towards him with blue watery eyes and her hands clenched together tightly, and this was excruciating. Mikeala didn't have a clue of what to do with him, and she was torn in a way that could never be understood.

"Don't you understand!?"

"Understand what…"

"For the past days, I've been protecting you from Lord Megatron! I'm suppose to report back to them in 50 minutes, but I've chosen not to. I've been keeping you a secret from him, and for that…I've been slowly punished. I'm dreading…just to keep you safe from them. _**I'm in ruins**_!"

"You've…been protecting me?" Mikeala soaked in his apologetic voice, and all she could do now…was cry. More and more tears rolled down. Barricade choked and his grip on her wrists loosened.

"I thought about this, countless times, and I've never been so sure. All I wanted was for you to be safe."

"How long have you thought about this?" Mikeala's Apocalypse still wasn't over, and she had a sense that it would never end. She would be tortured with confusing thoughts that would push her over the edge, and she'd never hear the end of it. Barricade snorted and his dazzling eyes met hers.

"Every day…"

"And that is your choice? The final decision?"

"My one decision…_I've never been so dedicated so much…in my life_," He breathed, and her body was under attack by goosebumps. His hand softly glided down her neck, and Mikeala began to feel dizzy.

"Barricade…"

"I can't quit you…" He breathed.

Every once of him was telling the truth, and he prayed that Mikeala would forgive him. Just helplessly forgive him! Forgive him! That's all he wants now. Her forgiveness. And to achieve her magnetic love once more. And he wanted so much more from her, he felt he was being selfish. Tell him she loves him. To come back and haunt him. And they'll go back to the start.

"Nobody said that this was easy, Barricade. N-Nobody said it would be this hard for us…" Mikeala breathed and her blue eyes tightened. And more tears fell from her eyes, and she put down her head. And leaned into his chest, and made it seem that their tough argument never happened. But Mikeala's Apocalypse was still here, in her head, and the small fact Barricade presented earlier just….._**broke her heart**_. Mikeala remembered that h-he had…that….

Barricade had to leave. Forever.

Mikeala wept, and wept…and O, she was felt so alone. (Please don't leave me! Please, you can't leave me…you can't! You have to be there with me! You can't just leave me when I need you!) Mikeala screamed in her head! She pleaded! She begged. She would give up her soul!

"Mikeala…_I would kill myself_…knowing what I had done to you. And what I had done hurt you so much. It is a great shame that we have to part. And you, my dear," Barricade whispered and put his mouth to her hair and breathed," You can cry. Just cry…_Just cry, Mikeala_…Cry baby…just cry."

Mikeala sobbed uncontrollably and this would possibly be the last time she would see Barricade, ever again. Ever again. This was just like that one book Mikeala read, back in school. It was _Wuthering Heights _and the two main characters, Catherine and Heathcliffe fell in love with one another. The horror of their love, destroyed everyone and everything around them. Just like Mikeala and Barricade's story. Their story was same, but it was a different plot, but all together it was the same. Barricade had no idea that humans go through this kind of stuff. And Mikeala was still suffering. It was like, somewhat stabbed a jagged needle in her.

Somebody wake her, and tell her it was all a bad dream.

Barricade slowly raised his arms and embraced her softly, and he began to cry as well. Take it's last embrace, and seal with a kiss. Barricade sighed and his spark began to melt away, and Mikeala's sense of feeling all scattered away into total annihilation and sweet oblivion. Their love created a destructive collision. All the fire had died out. And this war had to end…but it was the end for them, possibly.

That was one of the things that had stood in their way. War, Allies, Enemies, and Death. It was impossible. Or was it?

For there never was there a story of more woe, than of Juliet and her Romeo.

(Writer: I've been _thinking_ and…maybe this should be the end of the story. But I'm not sure yet. I have to make up my mind…Tragic end though, huh? Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Give me reviews if you think this story should end or not. Thanks!)


	16. Smiles and Marriage

Chapter 16:

Barricade took his last embrace around _his_ Mikeala. and he knew that Starscream would be coming soon, and he had to leave Mikeala. He has to leave, and Mikeala knew it.

A bad choice, but to protect her.

"I have to go…"

"Ok…" she choked.

"I love you…"

Mikeala smiled, and she was glad that the guy said it first. Barricade broke away and Mikeala closed her eyes. She breathed in and out and she couldn't help but stop him.

"Wait! Barricade…!" Mikeala called.

"What is it?" Barricade turned around and came back to her.

"Tanya! Kayla!" Mikeala called and the two girls came from out of the building. Mikeala smiled.

"Hey, Tanya? Kayla? Remember what we talked about? About Barricade and the other arrangements….?"

Kayla and Tanya thought for a moment and both faces beamed as they remembered! Barricade was still confused, and he guess he missed a lot while he wasn't with Mikeala. Mikeala smiled and she was excited.

"That is such a good idea! Should we do it now!?"

"Right and we have to be quick. We only have such a---"

"Wait! Hold on! We need a proper scene! Come on! Barricade has to say 'it' first, anyway…" Kayla smiled and she knew how this routine went.

"Oh yea…" Mikeala smiled," Barricade you know you love me, right?"

"Of course," Barricade smiled.

"Then, do you want to be with her forever and ever?" Tanya asked.

"And to love her every moment of your life?" Kayla asked, smiling.

"I swear on my life…" Barricade smile and he meant it.

"So…." Kayla urged.

"So…" Tanya urged, trying to let Barricade get the hint.

"Uh…what are you all talking about?"

"Oh my god…"Kayla sighed," Ok, I remember now, that you were at my wedding. Right?"

"Yes…" Barricade nodded.

"I got married, right?"

"Yes…"

"Get the picture yet…? Come on! You know you do!" Kayla smiled.

"So…Barricade? Have any ideas…?"

Barricade just stood there.

"For the love of---Ask her to marry you! Marriage! Is it SO hard to get it!? Geez! And you were to one of these weddings, man!" Tanya screamed and Barricade flinched and Mikeala giggled.

"Come on, we have to go to a better place than this…We have to find an alter…."

"Ahh…I wanted to buy a wedding dress…" Mikeala pouted, and Barricade held her close. Barricade smiled. He was going to get married.

_**20 Minutes Later**_:

"Do we seriously have to get married here?" Mikeala frowned with Barricade beside her, and staying silent. Barricade smiled and his holoform was very convincing.

"Yes, Mikeala, it's the first place we saw…."

"Well, it's the first place we found, technically…" Tanya added.

"It's not really formal or anything. And we're outside! At night! I was hoping for, like, a fully built building."

Mikeala and Barricade's wedding was at a burned down house and the lasting remnants were only the walls and there was no roof.

"Do we have the rings, ready?" Tanya asked and Kayla held a random book infront of her. Ignoring Mikeala's complaint.

"We don't have rings! We don't even have guests! Except you guys. And we can't even have rings…!" Mikeala pointed out.

"Well that's a problem, now isn't it? Huh? Huh?" Tanya smiled and giggled.

"What do we do with these…rings?" Barricade, and Mikeala smiled.

"In our way, we use rings to symbolize that we belong to someone and only to that one person…"

"Of course, you have one Kayla…" Barricade pointed out.

"Totally! I know right!? Trent was a total sweetheart about it, too! Look at it! It's huge!" Kayla smiled and picked at her wedding ring, and everyone knew that she missed Trent.

"Oh, well, uh….Plan B! We'll get something later. Anyway, Barricade and Mikeala, we have to do that later…"

"Now, to finish this ceremony all we have to do is…----"

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FRRRROOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The four of them looked towards the sky and a jet came swooping over them and Mikeala's heart skipped a beat! Barricade got his gun out and the two girls crouched down and attempted to run back into the building!

"Don't run! Don't run! Barricade, you have to go! Now!" Mikeala yelled and she was about to cry again.

"Starscream wasn't suppose to come until another 30 minutes…!" Barricade growled and he went back to his original form.

"Well he couldn't wait, now could he!? But you have to have this cellphone number! It was Kayla's when she was in the dungeons being held captive with Alice…"

"Alright…"

"SHIT!" Kayla screamed as Starscream just suddenly dived from the air and came towards them.

Barricade looked at Mikeala and they could not tell their goodbyes, so Barricade just ran and transformed into a cop car. He drove off without a word. Tanya and Kayla pulled Mikeala away and they ran!

"Kayla! Give me your cellphone! Now!"

Kayla gave Mikeala her cellphone and began to call Barricade.

_**Mikeala: Barricade!? Barricade!? Where are you? Can you hear me?**_

_**Barricade: I'm here! I'm here! What is it?**_

_**Mikeala: We still have time! Hurry! We only have 32 seconds on this call…!**_

_**Barricade: Hurry! Hurry, Mikeala! What do we do now!?**_

**25 Seconds**

_**Mikeala: We have to finish the ceremony! Hurry! Say what we had to say…!**_

_**Barricade: Alright…with my love, I swear to love you and care for you**_

_**Mikeala: With my love, I swear to follow you and always love you…!**_

**15 Seconds**

_**Barricade: Do I take you as my eternal wife?**_

_**Mikeala: Do I take you as my eternal husband?**_

**12 Seconds**

_**Barricade: I do…! **_

_**Mikeala: I do…!**_

**10 Seconds**

_**Barricade: We are now husband and wife…Don't forget that, Mikeala…**_

_**Mikeala: And let's just hope we meet again…**_

**5 Seconds**

_**Barricade: I love you…**_

_**Mikeala: Diddo….**_

(Writer: Ok....I know...I know that it's been an eternity since I've updated this story. I AM SO SORRY!! Anyway, hope this chapter cheered you guys up! More chapters to come soon...!!)


	17. Seperation and Survival

Chapter 17:

Mikeala Banes was now married. Barricade had now found his eternal mate. Mikeala hadn t noticed that she had wept, and she was devastated that the minutes had run out. She was now married to someone who cared for her deeply, and more than Sam ever could. Mikeala s friends were congratulating her and she was still disappointed that it wasn t .exactly .the wedding she was hoping for, but at lease she was married after all. So many things were happening at the moment, that Mikeala thought that this would never happen. And there was new questions: How was she going to tell her father? How would Sam take it? And most of all how long would Mikeala and Barricade last? She was human and she couldn t live forever like he did.  
That s what Mikeala dreaded the most.  
She wanted to be with Barricade every second. But they each had a job to do. Barricade had to report back to Megatron, his formidable leader. The one threat that could pull them apart forever. But then there was the Autobots. They would absolutely not approve of their relationship, for it was obviously forbidden! A human with a Decepticon? It was the last thing they would hear. But they had to know the truth, and stop trying to kill her husband! But she knew that this would possibly/maybe end this long time blood feud between both races of the alien robots.  
It had to.  
So Mikeala and two of her friends kept driving and the big empty gap between Mikeala and Barricade became wider. She could feel it. Mikeala was obviously worried that none of this would work out. She felt it slowly crush her. But that inspiring wonderful blushing bride feeling made her keep hope alive. She would see her husband/mate again. As the three girls kept driving, a flash of light engulfed them and absorbed them. Bringing them to another world, where lights glowed and powerful beings stood before them... resembling the Fallen.

Barricade's POV:  
The pieces were in place, all that he need to do was to play his part and try and keep his mate safe and out of harms way. Barricade sped down, going over 80 mph without the slightest intention of slowing down. Starscream was near, and Barricade had to play bad Decepticon to make nothing look suspicious. There was nothing more Barricade feared...than Megatron. The puppet master of this whole operation. But in a way...he was grateful. If it wasn't for Megatron, he would never have fallen in love with Mikeala. He gave him credit for that. But Barricade knew that he had to be stopped, and this war against the Autobots would have to end. Even if it did mean that he had to perish in battle to win it. But Mikeala...? With his scanners, he could tell that his mate was far away from danger.  
His mate. His mate.  
Barricade still couldn't believe that he had found his true pair. Then he suddenly picked up on a message that came from his radio.

Starscream: ***MeeT**$%**Lo**^**r*****D**08**MegaTroN**3~Jf~**Now**~ld**He Wants*****a word WitH YoU**($)*

Barricade sped up and he knew where Megatron was hidden. He would deal with this now, but he had to have calculated moves. Barricade changed directions and followed Starscream to where his Lord and Master was.

(Writer: This was a really quick update on what's already going on. A review inspired me to write at least one more chapter for you guys to know what's going on. This story is still continuing! Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy! Love you guys! ^_^)


	18. Alice and Bumblebee

Chapter 18:

They were all in a different world. Large bodies stood over them. The light folded over them against yellow and purple. Kayla and Tanya and her held hands, grouping up together. The newlywed felt no fear, strangely.

Either it was 46,000 years or a single moment, Mikeala listened to what these beings had to say. In their hands, were spears. Their eyes could not be seen. Their voices reminded her of chimes and church bells.

"Your love will end this…"

Sand of light and some form of other power pressed against her face. The taste of something pure on her tongue. Now all three of them felt no fear. They listened to what these godly beings continued to say

"Your love will end this…"

More sand came, as more tall figures surrounded them. Looking down at them. The louder sound of chimes came. Black rocks seemed to shift, as these giant figures continued to walk. Dominating the scene.

"Whose love?" Mikeala asked.

A figure came towards her, the leader possibly, but his image was blurred. Kneeled down towards them, with his spear extended, but not in a threatening way. She held her friends hand tighter, listening to the big voices.

"Yours, as well as your mate."

His voice boomed softly against her body, jarring her almost backwards. Mikeala gained back balance, but covered her eyes, his light of his enormous body was almost blinding.

"For that, fleshling, we give you a gift."

The large figures came forward, closer, and now Mikeala was able to see their eyes. Bright and burning. Their voices spoke again.

"Hear us now, fleshling. The gift will end this war…"

"Tell this to Barricade: The responsibility is great…"

"Your love will end this…"

"Take care. We wish you well enough…"

Falling backwards, through sand and light, the girls found themselves back to reality. Back at the same time they left in the first place. They were still on earth. Neither of them screamed, but felt exhaustion hit their stomachs, and had the feeling to vomit. They drove. Still in silence.

"Ok… what the hell was that?" asked Kayla.

"Beats the hell outta me… What bout you Mikeala?" Tanya blinked.

"What gift? What was he talking about?"

"I don't know. Do you see a box with a bow on it around here?" Tanya looked around the car.

"Don't be stupid. I'm sure it's not an actual gift. Maybe it's a blessing," Kayla shrugged.

"A blessing?"

"Yea, ya know? Like after when people get married. Mikeala got married. So there you go."

"It wasn't even a real wedding. And why would those robot gods or whatever give us a blessing?"

"I don't know. Maybe its, like, the first time that they've seen a robot and a human together?"

"There's a good point!" Kayla smiled.

"True… But what's this gift they were talking about? It would be good if it was a blessing. But I still wanna know."

"And don't forget the message to Barricade. About responsibility, and it's going to be great and stuff."

"Ok. Ok. This has to do with me and Barricade…"

"Maybe it'll come up later. Don't worry about it. Let's just get outta here. I'm sure your _husband_ would agree…" Kayla bit her lip, smiling.

The tone in her voice caught Mikeala's attention. There was that playful teasing voice she recognized.

"Yea, I'm sure your _husband_ would want you safe."

"And your _husband_ would want you away from here as far away as possible…"

"I'm sure her _husband_ would say that…!" Tanya winked.

"Shut up!" Mikeala laughed," Just shut up!"

"Come on! Say it! It's fun!" Kayla urged, poking her shoulder.

"Mikeala! Say it! Come on! Say it!"

"Quit blushing! Say it! Say it! Say it!"

Mikeala hit her head on the steering wheel, and chuckled. Damn the peer pressure!

"Ok! My _husband_ is off on business…"

She let the words sink in, licking her dry lips. Kayla and Tanya waited for a reaction.

"Oh my god, that is fun to say!" Mikeala laughed!

The other girls laughed.

"I love my _husband_ so much! And my _husband_ loves me! I'm going to meet my _husband_ again. That is fun! I can't stop saying it!"

"It's fun right? Right? Now if Tanya got married it'll be a bride/wife party fiasco…!"

"If I get married! Man…I hope so…"

Tanya and Kayla talked to eachother about husbands and families. They talked about wedding rings and chapel. Then, they began to talk about children. Mikeala shook her head, those girls had big dreams.

Mikeala drove down the road, tapping on the steering wheel, feeling anxious. Tanya and Kayla listened to the radio. They reached far away towns, that smelled like gasoline and snow. For hours, they would drive. The radio giving comfort.

Then they were staying at a hotel, a small one, with bad paint and poor reception for the television. The man at the desk didn't ask any questions. They would run up to their room that smelled like bad hair spray. But at least it had a shower.

The girls decided they would keep watch, one by one. It would be a cycle for a look out. Kayla would watch first, as Tanya and Mikeala slept. Then it would be Mikeala's turn to look out, the Tanya.

Outside the window, it rained, making the screen window blurry. All black and grey, with gloomy light. Kayla and Tanya both took a shower, and fell asleep. They were tired out of their minds. After they fell asleep, the rain stopped, droplets racing down the screen. The newlywed couldn't sleep though.

Mikeala was thinking a lot, lately. One thing lead to the other in the dark place where she had settled herself and her friends. She'd sit on her bed and keep watch, looking out the window. Look at the dirt and mud from the rain. Thinking of Barricade, her husband. Then keep watch for other Decepticons.

When Tanya and Kayla would sleep, she would talk to herself. Mourn for Barricade. Keep watch. And mourn for Barricade again. A cycle for the dreamers that thought out loud.

Then suddenly…there were things that Mikeala feared. She feared this war, yes. She feared Megatron. But she feared the exile. The exile away from him. She feared the thought of never seeing him again. She feared for her home, her dad, her friends, and Sam.

For many a time she couldn't think straight. Where was she again? The aching in her skull, making her eyelids sting. Those damn Decepticons! Why do they want the death and destruction! Her teeth chattered. She rubbed her fingers. She feared losing her mind most of all.

War was hell. But that wasn't even all of war to tell. War was a mystery, adventure, terror, and courage all displayed in everything you own. Your mind and body. Along with the ingredients of longing, desire, and love. It was fun, in a way. Through all the horrors of it all, it was thrilling. War kills you.

It can't be argued, that war is the most grotesque thing. It was contradictory. The gawking of combat between killer robots. There was many things to admire about it all, looking at a human's point of view. The glare of hate between two enemies. You hate it, yes, but your eyes don't.

A powerful implacable beauty. War is another name for death.

Mikeala fell asleep. But that night, she had no dreams. But just slept, but not enough hours to rest her body. Kayla and Tanya were still sleepy, but they had to get out of bed at 3:30 in the morning. And get back in the car.

The next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the day after that were all the same. Hide, try not to look suspicious, try and save as much money as they possibly can.

Everything was becoming scarce. Further and further the girls traveled, a small trace of no hope in their thoughts. They drove in the car, tired of listening to the radio all the time. The girls couldn't sit still in the car, cramps would come up. Conversations were extremely boring.

If they were lucky, they would drive into a town and buy a few small supplies from an outdoors shop. A tent, a flashlight, can opener, pillows, blankets, compass, batteries, toilet paper, water bottles, and one travel bag. Even some small bagged foods from a gas station. Salad was preferred most.

There was this horrible emotional and physical weight they all gained. The fear most of all. There was this fear of losing themselves, cracking, losing their minds. Scream bloody murder. A fear of becoming missing, becoming one of the lost, and police would look for them.

Then there was the physical luggage. Carrying all things needed for war. They had no guns, but they had knives. Small things, but that was ok. The tent was most important of all, because if they get tired in sleeping in the car. The girls would pull out from the road, careful not to be seen, and set up. Talk about a plan and sleep.

There was also a problem with their memory, too. This happened when the cooler went out in the car, and the girls had to drive through the desert. The intense heat, building knots in their hair and their clothes stuck to their skin. The windows rolled down did no good.

They forgot what state they were in, what time it was, and what day it was. Mikeala would sometimes look over at Tanya. Tanya's skin looked gold in the sun that was beaming from the window, making her sweat.

And Kayla's hair wasn't so perfect anymore, as was her skin. They were sweating and coughing. Both girls were getting a heat rash. Their bodies limp, probably dehydrated. All of them were tired. Money was becoming scarce, because gas was expensive, and so was food.

The girls had to get rid of some stuff, they carried too much anyway. Kayla threw her cellphone out the window, it was no use anymore. Tanya had to cut her hair, because she felt it was right. Mikeala cut her jeans to her thighs.

All three of them got rid of their purses, keeping their money and credit cards, and IDs. They sold their makeup supplies and lotions. They sold their purses to random people out on the street.

Mikeala, one day, pointed out to them that they had become soldiers while she drove down the open highway. Tanya and Kayla thought about it. Realizing this, the heavy burden became much harder. But, a second later, it made them proud. A little scared, but proud nevertheless.

Then the next day after that, Mikeala and the girls had to use the restroom. It was getting dark, and cold. Tanya stopped counting the days they've bee traveling. Kayla said they must've been halfway across the state by now. As the girls were leaving the gas station restroom, Mikeala heard a diesel honk. She looked, and saw a blue diesel with red flames on the side.

"Girls, follow me…" she whispered.

They followed her outside, and to their parked car. Mikeala nudged Tanya, pointing her head towards the diesel that followed them. Tanya almost blew up from relief and excitement. Kayla recognized the diesel, and figured out what was going on. Mikeala came up, opened the door, and sat in the diesel.

"Optimus! You found us!"

"Mikeala! Where have you been! Me and the Autobots have been looking for you everywhere! Even in Egypt!"

"Why would we be in Egy- Oh nevermind! I'm so glad, you found us! Where's the other guys? Do you guys have food? Me and the girls have been starving!"

"Yea, you have no idea how hard it was! We suffered! I was scared that our car was going to break down! And I wouldn't know what we would've done!"

"Please, take us back. We're tired and hungry…!"

"Can we just go please!"

"Alright. Alright. Alright. Mikeala, you and your friends ride with me. I'll take you to the others. We have Sam with us. He's been worried about you. Then we'll talk about a plan to keep your girls safe. Let's go."

And so they abandoned their car, and went away with Optimus. Prime. They sped away down the highway. Tanya and Kayla were thinking the same thing. What was Mikeala's next move? Was she going to tell Optimus about her and Barricade? And what was going to happen with Sam?

As the evening fell, Optimus brought them to the edge of the desert. Pine trees were present, along with the Autobots. In their giant robot forms, almost everyone was here. The Twins, Arcee, and Mudflap weren't here. Mikeala and her friends got out. She didn't see Sam, but was sure he was somewhere.

Ratchet and Ironhide were arguing about something, angry and disappointed at the same time. Prime wasn't quick to join their group, but he sort stayed at the sidelines. The girls didn't know what was going on. Kayla and Tanya went over digging out of a blue cooler that was nearby, and sat on rocks, and began eating.

Mikeala looked over and saw Sam. He looked at her and ran towards her, embracing her, and kissing her forehead and cheeks. His breathing would not calm down. His face was sweaty and dirty, with bruises mixed with some smudges of blood. But he was fine of course. Mikeala couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sam! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Oh, god… Mikeala!" Sam hugged her tightly.

His fingers in her hair, he squeezed her shoulders. He smelled like gasoline and some form of ash. His clothes were torn and wet, sticking easily to his skin. Mikeala hugged back anyway.

"Where were you all this time?"

"Nevermind that! I'm just so glad you're here…!"

"What happened? Sam? Back at the base…"

Sam looked down, then back at her, then moved her to a more private area where they could talk. Sam wiped his forehead.

"The base was attacked by Decepticons weeks ago. Satellites all over the world are down. Major capitals are being attacked. Evacuations are everywhere, Mikeala. My cellphone doesn't even work here," Sam tilted his head, took a breathe, and continued," It was a hostile takeover. The Autobots had to retreat, and the attack killed the Twins, Arcee and her sisters, and Mudflap. Ironhide barely made it out of there too. The Optimus Prime that was at the base wasn't the real Prime. It was a mech called Pretender. That's why their main generators and other power supplies were down. The _entire_ thing was a setup. A lot of people died…" Sam's eyes were on the bring of falling, and he continued," And w-we don't know where Bee is."

Mikeala covered her mouth in shock. She knew how much Bee meant to Sam. She came up and hugged him.

"I don't know where he is, 'keala…! I don't know where he is…!"

"SShh… It's going to be ok. We'll find him."

"How do we know that? He might be dead like all the rest…!""No. Stop it. Don't think like that. We _are_ going to find him, Sam!"

"How the hell can you saw that? The world is going to shit and here you are! Saying everything's going to be fine!"

"Sam! I'm sorry! I'm scared too! I'm scared too!"

"All this time that Bee's been gone. Do you know who I've been thinking about!"

"…."

"I've been thinking about us, Mikeala. I missed you so much for the past few weeks. And it's been scaring the shit out of me to think that you're dead!

"I'm not dead. I'm not- I'm here, Sam. I'm right here. And I can help you find Bee. And everyone else is here. We can think of something-"

"Haven't you been listening to me? The world used to be the way it was, a few weeks ago. Hell a few years ago. Then evil giant robots from outer space comes and burns it all…!"

"Can you be positive please! Listen, everything's going to be ok. We have the real Optimus Prime with us, remember?" she kissed him on the cheek.

"But what about Bee? We can't just leave him out there. He's my guardian- and my first car!"

"He's tough, Sam. You'll see him again."

"It's all because of those fuckin Decepticons… They had to come along and kill everything we care about." Sam rested his forehead on her chest," I hate them, Mikeala. I hate them so much."

"I know, Sam… I know…" Mikeala whispered. A guilt rising in her chest.

"God… Mikeala…" Sam hugged her again and then whispered," What are we going to do…?""I don't know. We all have to think of a plan and get outta here," she hugged him back in return," Come on, I think Prime would want us to stay close," Mikeala gently took Sam's hand and lead them back to the group.

Mikeala went to the blue cooler and got some food herself. She drank her bottled water and joined with her friends. He hated Decepticons. That was great! Just great! After everything seems to have gotten better, it got worse. Way worse than before. Tanya scooted towards her.

"Did you tell Sam? You know…about…?" Tanya lifted her eyebrows.

"No. It's so not the time for that now."

"What are you going to do? You can't keep it a secret for long…"

"I have no clue. I'm lost. I'm confused. I'm scared. I don't know what I'm going to say."

"Mikeala, do you want to talk about it?" asked Kayla.

Tanya and Mikeala nodded and walked away, looking back, making sure they weren't being followed. Ratchet and Ironhide were still talking. Sam was sitting near Optimus, talking about something.

The girls ran and stopped at a small clearing. They were sure that they were out of hearing range, and Mikeala began to rub her temples. She paced around, her legs and arms shaking. Tanya rubbed her forehead.

"This is so fucked up. What the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't feel like…I can tell the truth now. Fuck! It's too much pressure!"

"It's ok, Mikeala. If you don't want to talk to them, it's ok."

"But then the big question is, when am I going to tell them? And how are they going to take it? What's going to happen about me and Sam? Our friendship is shit-canned if he takes it too hard.""But wait a minute! Wait a minute. He has to have time to think about you. If Barricade makes you happy, then shouldn't Sam leave that alone? He can't force you to love him. You two are done. He has to see that. If not, that's his problem."

"She's right, Mikeala. You've been trying to make everyone else happy, why not yourself? And plus, you and Sam are over. There's no going back. You're with Barricade now. Right? You're married. So don't worry about it."

"But the thing is… I'm scared that I won't tell them at all. I feel like I'm going to keep this a secret for the rest of my life. If not now, then when? And what about Prime and the others? You know that Decepticons and Autobots don't mix…"

"Damn, this is…so messed up. Ok. Ok. How bout this? First, we figure out a plan now and next time you see Barricade. You talk with him and then you tell Prime and the others… So in the mean time, you'll have all the time you can have to think about this whole situation."

"We'll all probably be at war, then. Do you know how rough Autobots and Decepticons get when they're fighting? They don't get along very well. Next time I see Barricade, it'll be too late."

"It's a hard choice. But you might have to tell them either tonight or tomorrow."

"That's too soon! We just got settled back together again! I can't do that to them. It'll piss them off. And they'll ask me stupid questions about Decepticons! It's the trust that's not there! I can't talk to them without them getting angry with me or blowing up!"

"Well, make up your mind. Because war can be closer than you think. And you think it'll be too late by then?"

Suddenly, large footsteps were heard. Shaking the earth, and shifting the trees. The girls were alarmed and began to run back towards the others. Ironhide had his canons out and he got down on one knee, with his right hand on his left. Getting ready to shoot whatever was out there.

"It's small. But it's a Deception!" Ironhide yelled.

"Can you identify it?"

"A small bot. There's no need to run. I can take 'em…"

Mikeala and the girls got behind Ratchet. His large hand covered them, protecting them from sight. Optimus and Sideswipe hid behind some trees and so did Sam. Ironhide moved out to the open, his canon whirling in power. For a while they waited. Tension getting to Sideswipe, he got his guns ready too, in case Ironhide needed backup. Ironhide spotted it.

"It's coming…!"

Mikeala couldn't see behind Ratchet's hand, but she heard loud footsteps of metal run up. A thin screeching, and Ironhide groaned from frustration. Mikeala got up and looked. It was a Decepticon, and a small one.

It clung itself to Ironhide's arm, attacking his armor, trying to get to his wires. It screamed and clawed. Ironhide grabbed the thing and threw it off, pulling out his canon, trying to shoot it in mid air.

The small bot flipped itself around, landed on it's feet and hissed. Then it looked at Mikeala, with red eyes of danger. She looked back at the Decepticon, because it looked familiar. It changed it's course and headed for Mikeala!

"Ratchet!" she yelled.

The yellow Autobot pulled out its gun, backed up, and shot at the thing. The small Decepticon pulled out it's claws and clawed at Ratchets eyes. It flipped landing on the belly of a tree trunk, then snapped its head towards Mikeala. Ratchet yelled out, holding his injured eye. Ironhide began to run up.

Mikeala looked at the Decepticon. It croaked and hissed. It pulled itself off of the tree and landed on the ground. The waist of the attacker expanded itself. Mikeala began to run, but looked back.

It's cables and everything else shifted, then covered itself with something. Ratchet tried to aim, but it ran after Mikeala, Ratchet couldn't get a clear shot. Ironhide couldn't shoot, Mikeala was in the way.

The attacker paused, looking at Mikeala, with a small gun extended. The arms and legs folded in, and the head shaped up. It folded itself in and out. Mikeala suddenly gasped at the attacker! Mikeala's blood boiled!

"You…!" Mikeala pointed at her," What the fuck do you want!"

"Hello… You still the ex-girlfriend?" asked Alice, as she smiled.

Alice's face was put together, and she was still in the same blue dress Mikeala saw the last time she saw her. Her blonde hair was a mess, as was her personality. Alice looked up and jumped up, dodging Ironhide's bullets!

"Punk bitch…!" Mikeala screamed.

Alice did a cartwheel and clawed at Ironhide. Ironhide tried to get a clear shot, so he threw off again. He shot his canons at her, careful not to hit Mikeala and her friends. He got frustrated and went after her. Alice smiled at Mikeala again, then looked at her friends.

"My, my…You're easy to find…"

"Oh my god…! Where the fuck is Trent!" Kayla screamed, almost crying at the same time.

"Aww, and I was about to ask: How was your day…!" Alice asked, before running from Ironhide again

Ironhide held his canon precise, shot, and then hit Alice. She screamed, hit the dirt, and moaned. Her shoulder cables were hanging from her human skin. It sparked, and she tried to move. Optimus walked up and picked her up.

"How did you find us? Are there others?"

"Oh, it was easy. I just followed them out of the escape tunnel and found them here. For weeks I was after them…"

"Just kill her!" Tanya screamed," It'll do everyone a fuckin favor!"

"Answer now!" Optimus yelled, holding her tighter.

"Oh, Optimus! Is that you? Huh, how bout that! Haven't seen you ever since the base was attacked- Oh, wait. That wasn't you!" Alice smiled.

"Is there anyone else with you!" Optimus yelled louder.

"Yea, I remember. You weren't at the base at all were you? Do you know who was at the base? Your fellow Autobots. And when the Decepticons came… they were totally helpless."

"Stop it…" Prime whispered.

"But you should've seen them, Prime, you would've been proud. They fought like total robot heroes. Hurrah! But in the end, Prime… Some of them died. Do you remember Arcee?"

Prime just stared at her for the longest time. In Alice's voice, she sounded sincere and almost apologetic. She looked almost sorry for Prime. Her face was soft, looking at him full of pity. But all of her was a lie.

"Let me see…Mudflap was the first to go. The poor thing had a small panic attack. He kept yelling and screaming. He was angry with you, because you weren't there to help them. Then they came, shooting him until he had _stopped_ screaming," Alice pouted, flipping her hair.

"Stop! Now!" Optimus slammed her in the ground, and held her there. But Alice continued.

"And…also… Then the Twins, fought back to back. Busting out a few funny jokes a little. Total goofballs. But then Decepticons ganged up on them, tearing them apart, starting at the legs."

"**Stop**! Tell us where Megatron is! Don't have time for this!" Optimus yelled, as he pushed her further into the ground.

Alice grunted, then screamed, as her legs were crushed. Sparks flickered, and she moaned in pain. She opened her eyes and looked up at him again. Optimus pulled out his gun, pointing it at her chest.

"Don't you want to know what happened? When you _weren't_ there, Prime? Now, let me see… Hmm… I remember Arcee kept calling your name. She was cornered. Those big bad Decepticons did very baaad stuff to her. She cried and cried and cried, but of course, you never came."

Alice petted his large finger, looking sympathetic. Prime growled, and was about to shoot. But then Sam came running out. He waved his arms up, getting Prime's attention.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Sam walked over and kneeled down. Prime halted and waited for Sam.

Alice looked up, groaned in pain, then smiled.

"Hey, um…who are you again? Hmmm… Oh that's right! Sam! Witwicky! I should know!" she winked.

"When the base was attacked, did you see a yellow Autobot? It's a yellow Camaro, the one you rode in back when I was in college."

"You mean that ugly piece of crap? I would think so, yes…" Alice grimaced at that memory, when that yellow shit sprayed all over her.

"What happened to him? His name was Bumblebee… I want to know what happened to him." Sam had a wild look in his eyes, a look of desperation.

"I don't know if I can remember…"

Sam grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.

"What happened to him! Where is he!" he yelled, his face turned red.

Alice looked up at him, also looking apologetic. She moved her messy blonde hair out of the way, and licked her lips.

"Oh, sweety…Oh no… Sweety, sweety, sweety. He's dead. He died, Sam. You can't bring him back. And…" she leaned in and whispered," _And do you want to know who pulled out his spark and ripped it to shreds_…?"

The temptation was killing the poor teen. Sam nodded, and leaned in. Alice tried to come up close to him as possible.

"_Megatron_…" she whispered, almost seducing him.

Mikeala couldn't see Sam's face, but he got up and walked away. The other Autobots looked so sad, and Ironhide and Ratchet looked at eachother for the longest time.

They all looked at eachother and walked away. Alice moaned in pain again, and looked back at Optimus again.

"Do you want to know who killed them?"

Prime just looked at the small bot bellow his hand, and was tempted so much to crush her, shoot her, kill her! But he paused.

"Blackout killed Mudflap."

"Bonecrusher and Starscream and Devastator killed the Twins…"

For the smallest second, Alice paused.

Then she looked at Mikeala. The look in her eyes looked so cold.

Mikeala felt like she was getting a message.

"_And Barricade killed Arcee_…" Alice smiled," And now, just by looking at you, Prime. You want to kill him, don't you…? Go after him. Didn't Arcee mean that much to you? Avenge her death, Prime!"

Prime had heard enough, and shot his canon. The earth shook tremendously, and Alice's body seemed to have poofed up in smoke and body parts. Mikeala saw her body fly up, then clutter and zap. But Alice's head landed near enough for Mikeala to fully observe her face.

Her jaw was in her throat, and her right eye was hanging out over her right ear. Her other eye had a huge chunk ripped out. Her metal skull still had sparks spitting out, and it buzzed for a moment. It still twitched. Ratchet came up.

"She's dead…" Ratchet announced, as Prime walked by with something gloomy in the back of his head.

Alice was dead.

The rest of her face was cracked, as if a shark kissed her, making it seem intentional to carve a butterfly on her cheeks and neck with teeth marks. Her stomach was in little chunks. Her feet were undamaged.

Mikeala walked over to her head, and looked at Alice's eyes. Then, Alice's head rolled back and tipped to the side, in a very unusual way. Alice's eyes rolled to the back of her skull and winked at her with white eyes.

The next morning, Mikeala woke up, but not satisfied. Optimus and Sam were hurting. Mikeala guessed that this morning was a moment of silence for those who died. Tanya and Kayla were still asleep, and Mikeala got up silently.

Everything changed as she looked around. No one said 'good morning.' Ratchet exiled himself, thinking to silently , possibly coming up with ideas to revive Arcee and the others if he had the chance. Silently punishing himself.

Ironhide was trying to repair himself and stick the thought of more dead comrades in his head. Everyone knew that Ironhide thought the Twins were annoying as hell, but he missed them so much. He didn't know what he had till he lost it.

Mikeala walked over to Sam, who sat by himself. He didn't say anything ever since yesterday. Now she knew for sure it wasn't the right time to tell him. Sam just needed comfort. He cried, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"He's gone…" Sam whispered.

Mikeala was silent.

Prime then walked over and stood over them, watching the sunrise.

"He's gone…"

Sam repeated.

"He's gone…Can't bring him back, Mikeala…" Sam whispered.

Prime kneeled, then sat down beside them.

She looked back at Sam, and listened to him talk.

"I remember when I first got him…"

He chuckled.

"Piece of crap Camaro. I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all. Then…he was…Bumblebee. Sometimes it was just 'Bee.' My first car…"

The red clouds got brighter.

"When I found out the secret… Just let the good times roll. Ya know…? Just let the good times roll. I remember- I remember when we first went to the car wash… He started to panic… and I laughed. But afterwards, he loved it. Hah! It was pure gold. He was so new to everything…I helped him out. He helped me out."

All three were silent.

Sam choked, and sniffed. Softly sobbing now. He covered his mouth.

"Don't you hate it when something has to go off like that and make you cry!"

Sam hid his face.

Mikeala held him tighter. The disappointment was too much. His face was on her shoulder.

"…I want him dead, Mikeala…." he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him.

Sam's eyes were puffy and red.

"Megatron…" Sam whispered," I want him dead. I want him dead. I want him dead. I want him dead. I want him dead!"

He yelled, collapsing on her bosom.

"And I want him dead, too, Sam."

Mikeala and Sam looked up at Prime. Sam wiped his face. Optimus Prime stood up and looked at his Autobots. Ratchet and Ironhide looked back, as Wheelie, Mikeala, and Tanya did.

"Circle up. We're going hunting."

Both Autobots nodded, obeying. Prime looked back at Sam and Mikeala. He kneeled down.

"It'll be alright once Megatron is dead. Avenging Bumblebee's death will come, once Megatron is dead. And so will Arcee's…"

Mikeala snapped her head up to Prime. A migraine formed. And a fear formed. What else can ruin her life? Prime must've loved Arcee more than anything. Giving him a bloodlust to kill her murderer.


End file.
